


Una fruta

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: "Mi Dios, rompí el cuarto y el sexto mandamiento juntos. El día que murió mi padre, cometí adulterio con un amigo..."Diez años después de estos fatídicos acontecimientos, Yesaiah, el imponente líder de la mafia, fue a buscar a Dennis, su amigo de la infancia... Quien ahora, extrañamente, se ha convertido en un sacerdote.
Series: Traducción [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897189
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Aclaración

Esta es una traducción, del coreano al español, de la obra escrita por " **틸루"**


	2. 1

La mina abandonada, que ya no tenía oro ni joyas, no valía absolutamente nada para ningún aldeano... **Pero eso no significaba que no fuera un buen lugar para que los jóvenes se** **descarrilaran** **:** Borrachos y drogados, gritaban y escuchaban mala música a un nivel que hacía que las vibraciones se escaparan de todos los agujeros existentes.

La entrada a la mina abandonada, que parecía estar completamente bloqueada, se abría fácilmente empujando la placa de madera correcta. Cinco jóvenes, incluidos **Jesaja** y **Timor** , se rieron y se escondieron en la oscuridad de la mina para comenzar a desempacar el contenido de su mochila. Jesaja sacó hojas de tabaco y una bolsa transparente del bolsillo lateral de su pantalón. La bolsa transparente contenía algo así como espinacas secas así que, a continuación, Timor preparó un papel largo y un filtro... Jesaja, que dejó las cosas preparadas contra el suelo, mostró la buena habilidad que tenía con las manos al colocar una hoja de tabaco sobre un papel extendido antes de poner encima el filtro. A continuación, las hojas secas que parecían ser espinacas, se retiraron y se colocaron de manera uniforme sobre las hojas de tabaco. Luego, cuidadosamente, agarró el largo papel con la punta de los dedos, lo enrolló y luego lamió el lado adhesivo con la punta de la lengua. _El lado adhesivo provocó que se convirtiera en un cigarrillo bastante ordenado..._

Jesaja fue el primera en tener el cannabis en la boca así que le correspondía a Timor encender el fuego. El final del cigarrillo de cannabis se calentó al rojo vivo y luego se convirtió en cenizas para dispersarse contra la tierra.

_Un olor pesado llenó la mina..._

Después de que Jesaja disfrutó los dos primeros sorbos, los niños restantes, los que llegaron después de ellos y todavía con el uniforme escolar, fumaron del cannabis como si fuera algo de toda la vida. Era como un palo pequeño, más corto que un dedo anular. 

**"Ah, carajo."** **Markus** gritó y luego encendió la música. _El tono estridente hizo vibrar la mina vacía._ **"¡Carajo!"**

Los jóvenes siguieron las letras agresivas de las canciones de metal. Tenían Vodka robado por **Jonas** y un par de revistas porno del año pasado. Bebieron y bromearon sobre un estúpido maestro de la escuela. Un viejo maldito. Una escuela maldita.

Entonces, cuanto más ligeras son las palabras y las risas, más agradable es el ambiente. El humo del cáñamo salió de sus bocas, _luego vino un polvo blanco._ No era sal o harina de trigo, pero lo metían en sus fosas nasales y se lo restregaban en las encías como si fuera una cosa verdaderamente deliciosa...

Los adolescentes, que eran adictos al alcohol y a la coca, no sabían que la entrada a la mina abandonada no estaba completamente bloqueada. Yesaiah y los tres hombres, los que cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas y groserías subidas de nivel, estaban viendo el divertido baile de Jonas mientras aplaudían y tomaban un trago muy largo...

_No era sorprendente que las sombras golpearan las paredes._

**"¡Dennis!"**

Jesaja, quien dibujó una sonrisa completa y hermosa, pronto llamó el nombre de _"el personaje no invitado"._.. Solo entonces, las cuatro personas restantes notaron al hombre también y comenzaron a gritar:

**"¡Dennis!"**

**"Dennis, hola".**   
  
**"¡Dennis cabeza de pene!"**

Jonas se rió y se acercó hasta llegar al hombro de Dennis con la completa intención de palmearle la espalda... Sin embargo, el cuerpo de **Dennis** eran demasiado alto y ancho. Lo suficiente como para que nadie lo molestara en la escuela o en ningún otro lugar. Jonas, borracho, pareció recordar el asunto de su extraña complexión porque puso una cara graciosa antes de alejarse completamente de él.

**"Hola."** Dennis saludó a los chicos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como defendiéndose del ambiente. **"¿Qué haces, idiota? Tienes que ir al hospital".**

Dennis, que se movió unos pasos por el suelo de la mina, se detuvo finalmente frente a Yesaiah y se arrodilló para poder extender la mano y limpiarle la nariz. Estaba pálido y con los labios partidos, pero Jesaja ni siquiera lo notó. Solo tocó la cara de Timor, que estaba acostado sobre sus muslos y comenzó a gritarle que se fuera de allí.

**"Timor, muévete. ¡Muevete!"**

Tim, avergonzado y tal vez un tanto dolido, no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y dejarse caer hacía el otro extremo. Jesaja se sacudió el polvo e intentó ponerse de pie, como le había dicho... Afortunadamente, Dennis agarró su antebrazo y se apoyó en su centro para que no se fuera a caer.

**"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"**


	3. 2

El sonido de la música estridente, el canto áspero y el olor a cáñamo y a alcohol barato, son absolutamente lejanos desde el lugar en el que están ahora.  
Jesaja, quien escapó de las sombras de sus amigos, cerró cuidadosamente la entrada a la mina abandonada para ofrecerles algo de comodidad a las personas que todavía estaban disfrutando adentro. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho correctamente o no. _No estaba seguro de nada en realidad._

Cuando el viento frío tocó su piel, un dolor de cabeza suficientemente horrendo como para cubrir cualquier otra situación, golpeó de inmediato a Yesaiah hasta hacerlo gritar:

**"¡¡** **Diu** **lei** **!!"**

Jesaja hablaba **cantonés** , no alemán. Sin embargo, Dennis sabía que era una blasfemia. Algo similar a decir **"¡¡Mierda!!".** A menudo, cuando Jesaja hablaba cantonés, Dennis preguntaba sobre su significado y él, medio divertido y medio aburrido, estaba dispuesto a dejar que supiera cada uno de los significados de las palabras que arrojaba.  
 _Dennis nunca olvidó el significado de su cantonés,_ ni una sola vez.

Hubo influencia de su padre en el uso constante del cantonés de Yesaiah... Él se llamaba **Winn Joo** , y era un empresario de Hong Kong que se mudó a Europa para evitar la crisis económica asiática en la década de 1990. Su primer estancia fue en Inglaterra y aunque planeaba seguir moviéndose hacia el sur, un niño nació inesperadamente por lo que tuvo que establecerse en Alemania, donde finalmente se quedó de manera permanente.

La madre de Jesaja era europea. Sin embargo, es solo una suposición ya que no sabía el nombre ni el origen de esa mujer. Solo había adivinado que su madre era europea debido a su apariencia, que es difícil de encontrar un cualquier lugar.  
Se parece a su padre, a excepción del cabello rizado... Y como el lugar donde se estableció por última vez y en el que nació fue Alemania, supuso que su madre era alemana también.

Cuando terminó la temporada de su niñez, Jesaja decidió no preguntarse más por su madre. Dejó de hablar de eso con su padre y ocultó todas los sentimientos complicados en un lugar muy profundo de su pecho.  
Su padre y él eran los únicos miembros de una sola familia, pero pese a eso, la verdad es que podía decirse que la infancia de Jesaja fue muy feliz y estable... Hermosa.

Sin embargo, fue cuando tenía quince años que estalló un golpe repentino: La desgracia que vino acompañada de su pubertad convirtió el único pilar y pariente de Yesaiah en algo parecido a un vegetal. Winn Joo tuvo un accidente laboral y terminó por convertirse en un paciente crítico que tenía que depender del sistema respiratorio para mantenerse con vida, lo que lo puso en cama por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. **Algo incurable** , decían los doctores.  
El le prometió que si mejoraba, irían todos juntos a su ciudad natal, **Hong Kong**. Así que estudió cantonés tan fuerte como le fue posible con el fin de cumplir con el capricho.

Pero la esperanza se convirtió en desesperación y la desesperación en lo inevitable.

Jesaja se transformó en un joven rudo y cínico, como una hoja en una sierra oxidada. La soledad y el pesimismo se convirtieron en sentimientos comunes para él y dejó que todo el odio... _Simplemente fuera el único motor que moviera su vida._

Dennis y Jesaja asistían al mismo colegio **"** **Gymnasium** **German** **middle** **and** **high** **school** **"** pero era difícil que pudieran llamarse _"amigos."_ Más bien, había una razón por la cual Dennis, que también era el concejal estudiantil, se acercó a la mina abandonada para encontrar a Yesaiah por primera vez en su vida... _Dennis era hijo del doctor_ _ **Leitner**_ _, el médico del padre de_ _Jesaja_ _._ Cuando Jesaja se encontró accidentalmente con Dennis en el hospital del pueblo, se preguntó si el noble consejero estudiantil también estaba en una situación similar, _pero fue un completo malentendido_. De todos modos, Dennis nunca lo desmintió ni afirmó nada. Sintiendo que estaba en una misión para salvar al **"joven errante"** más popular de los alrededores, comenzó a comunicarse con él y a expresar sentimientos de dolor y de consuelo.  
  
Además, Dennis era bueno.

Le traía comida a Jesaja, que no podía cuidar de sus propias comidas. Le daba lecciones útiles de música, de matemáticas e incluso a veces se ocupaba del padre de Jesaja como si fuera su mismísimo hijo. Dennis, **tenía un espíritu de servicio absolutamente intachable.** Extendía la mano para ayudar en muchos otros lugares, no solo con Jesaja. En el hospital, cuidaba enfermos como si fuera un doctor y en la escuela, las manos de Dennis podían compararse con las de un buen tutor privado. Con el tiempo, los estudiantes siguieron a Dennis como si fueran sus admiradores. Amantes de su actitud correcta y de sus palabras y acciones.

Entonces, **podía decirse que Dennis y** **Jesaja** **eran tan diferentes como el blanco y el negro.**


	4. 2.1

**"¿Cómo te sientes?"**

Dennis le preguntó sobre esto a Jesaja, mientras sujetaba su cabello para que pudiera vomitar a gusto en una esquina del boulevard. Probablemente esto es debido al alcohol y se pondrá bien en cuanto descanse un momento... Sin embargo, **no tuvo que responder**. Dennis le acarició las mejillas y se ocupó de su condición tan bien como hacía siempre. Incluso cuando Jesaja le apartó la mano y decidió sentarse a la sombra de un edificio feo...

El olor del vómito apareció como un puñetazo, pero Jesaja parecía no sentir nada mientras gritaba:

**"¡¡Vete!!"**

Pero Dennis se sentó cerca de Jesaja a pesar de que estuviera sucio y mojado. Por supuesto, siempre intentaba estar a una distancia razonable...

**"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso".**

**"Idiota."**

Los labios demasiado rojos y agrietados del hombre se abrieron y luego se rieron de Dennis.

Muchas personas, incluidos los amigos de Dennis, trataban al muchacho como si fuera un **santo**... Un **Dios**. Pero obviamente la opinión de Jesaja era muy diferente de todo esto. Un hipócrita gruñón, un joven que no sabe nada. Un idiota. Sí, **el peor de los idiotas.**

**"Solo déjame en paz".**

**"No voy a hacer nada que no quiera hacer. No voy a dejarte y voy a ir contigo para llevarte al hospital."**   
  
**"No voy a ir al estúpido hospital".**

Pero incluso con estas palabras, Dennis no perdió su gentil sonrisa.

**"Necesitas ir a verlo."**

**"No importa si voy o no voy."**

**"A mí me importa... Tu padre te necesita."**  
  
**"¿¡A ti por qué mierda te interesaría!?"**  
  
**"Quiero que tú y tu padre sean felices".**

Jesaja se rió otra vez.

**"¿Papá y yo nos hemos visto felices alguna vez?"**

Los honestos ojos grises del chico le hicieron avergonzarse infinitamente... _Pero de todas maneras respondió:_

**"Pero van a serlo... Siempre y cuando no peques más".**  
  
La respuesta de Dennis estaba lejos de contestar su pregunta.

**"Claro."**

**"Y vas a rezar conmigo de ahora en adelante. Entonces tu padre definitivamente mejorará".**

**Pecado, oración y un padre que se mejora...** Esta vez no pudo soportar el impulso aterrador que se le vino desde el pecho así que terminó riéndose con demasiadas ganas. Jesaja solo estaba allí, sonriendo, soltando carcajadas con el torso doblado y la respiración toda agitada.

**"Dennis. ¿Era real que tu futuro sueño es ser un sacerdote?**

Dennis asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo ni un segundo, aunque eso no quitó la expresión de burla de la cara de Jesaja.

**"No jodas. Hay muchos niños que seguro mueren por ir a la catedral contigo y rezar. Ve con ellos en lugar de correr conmigo."**  
  
**"Pero cuando vayas a la catedral, tus amigos te seguirán. Además, hay muchas personas que están preocupadas por ti."**

Jesaja levantó ligeramente su trasero y se sentó un poco más cerca del cuerpo de Dennis. Esperaba que la mirada del joven fuera desagradable una vez que lo enfrentara pero, _extrañamente no fue así._ Los ojos de Dennis simplemente volaron hacia el charco de vomito y luego regresaron en su dirección.

**"¿Entonces me has seguido todo este tiempo para** **evangelizarme** **?"**  
  
 **"No es así… Solo quiero que sepas que siempre hay esperanza y amor."**

**"¡Esperanza y amor! ¡No trates de ser amable conmigo solo para decir palabras así! Si mis amigos lo hubieran escuchado, seguramente se hubieran reído hasta dejar de respirar."**

**"Yo no..."**

**"Dennis. ¿Mi padre realmente estará mejor si rezo? ¿Va a despertar?"**

Jesaja se juntó todavía más. La ágil nariz de Dennis estaba abrumada por tantos olores distintos mezclados en él.

**"¿Puedo ser feliz si ya no peco y le rezo a tu Dios?"**

**"Sí. Porque yo pienso que es importante arrepentirse sinceramente de los pecados que has cometido para encontrar la felicidad".**

**"Ya. Entonces, cuando ore y me arrepienta de mis pecados y lea algo santo como la Biblia, mi papá estará mejor."**

**"Tienes que dejarlo en manos de..."**   
  
**"¿¡Estará mejor o no!?"**

Jesaja cortó las palabras de Dennis. Molesto por Dennis, **asqueado por Dennis** quien solo suplicó oraciones piadosas y temas hipócritas como terapia para un hombre moribundo. Masticó la piel sensible dentro de su boca.

**"Eso es…"**   
  
**"¿Puedes prometer que Dios sanará una condición que tu padre no puede curar?"**

Dennis se frotó los labios por un momento con la palma de la mano. Los ojos agudos de Jesaja no lo perdían de vista así que habían ocasionado que su corazón latiera como si no lo pudiera soportar. Está lleno de una impresionante ira. De unos deseos enormes de destruir al hombre que intentaba cortar su realidad con teorías falsas.

**"Puedo prometerlo".**

Había algo peor en él que las drogas, **y se llamaba Dios.**  
  
 **"Maldición, Dennis."** Jesaja susurró, con los labios en la oreja del fanático. **"Sí, dejé las drogas. Fuí a la puta iglesia, me arrepentí de mis putos pecados, incluso hice bastantes penitencias... Pero mi papá todavía no regresa aquí conmigo"** la mala voz le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo del oído **"Creo que estoy decepcionado y enojado con tu Dios."**

**"..."**

**"¿Qué me queda por hacer entonces?"**

Al final del susurro, Dennis chasqueó la lengua y echó la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente hacia atrás. La distancia entre los dos está un poco más lejos ahora... _Pero el aliento de Dennis entraba y salía con bastante urgencia de entre sus labios._ Tenía miedo, de los delicados ojos de Jesaja, de la voz de Jesaja.

**"No debes dudar del Señor".**  
  
 **"Estoy dudando de ti, Dennis. Así como quieres que me de cuenta de la esperanza y del amor, quiero que te** **des** **cuenta de cuanta ira y desesperación tengo dentro."** Jesaja rozó la mejilla del ingenuo maestro que escupía bendiciones y optimismo. **"Iré a la catedral, como dices. En cambio, si papá se pone más enfermo y muere, serás el único responsable y voy a correr detrás de ti hasta el final de los tiempos. Ya sabes, para mostrarte mi** _ **"esperanza y amor"**_ **."**

Las pestañas doradas de Dennis se agitaron... No fueron las manos de Yesaiah las que tocaron su **rostro, sino las uñas mismas de Satanás**. Fue palpitante, caliente.

**"...Sí."**

Dennis era fiel. El sentido del deber de guiar al cordero errante fue mayor que el miedo que sintió por un instante ante la emoción que le provocaba el cuerpo entero de Jesaja.

Dios se ocuparía de sus insensatos sentimientos, **seguramente**.

**"Nos vemos el domingo en el hospital. Vayamos juntos a la catedral después".**   
  
**"Bueno, Dennis".**

El viento que soplaba a través de los ventanales del edificio tocaba una música espeluznante. El cabello negro de Jesaja y el rubio de Dennis se agitaron y se enredaron hasta volverse uno mismo.  
Yesaiah quitó la mano de la cara de Dennis... Tal vez la había dejado allí más tiempo del necesario.

La próxima vez, **iba a sujetar su cuello hasta que ya no pudiera hablar.**


	5. 3

Jesaja se enfrentó a una cama con máquinas corriendo y pitando de un modo realmente incesante. Un sonido mecánico regular que señalaba que el cuerpo estaba respirando pero que, sin embargo, debido a que no podía sentir algún movimiento proveniente de él... era menos que **un cadáver.**  
Era mejor creer que su padre había muerto hace mucho tiempo en lugar de seguir teniendo esperanzas. Quería dejar de engañarse a si mismo y ser valiente por lo que ya había perdido.

Jesaja tomó su mano, lo apretó. Fue bueno hacer esto finalmente después de tanto tiempo huyendo de él. Como si hubiese dejado que su inconsciente tocara a una persona que extrañaba... _Pero no tarda ni un segundo en meter los dedos nuevamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta._  
Tal vez sea el olor del hospital, pero su nariz y sus ojos están goteando. Su frente se arruga y su estómago duele tanto que decide salir de la unidad de cuidados intensivos para respirar. Hacía frío ahora... _Su nariz fluye todavía más._ Puede deberse al desinfectante, era natural que este fuerte aroma no pudiera ser soportado por un cuerpo normal así que también decide salirse del hospital y esperar por allí.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta principal y de todos esos ruidos y aromas, respiró y se sentó en cualquier lugar que pareciera medianamente limpio. La cara de Jesaja estaba toda mojada. En particular, el área de los ojos. Limpió su rostro con las mangas de su chaqueta y después rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto. **Un cigarrillo quedó atrapado entre los dedos pegajosos de Jesaja**. El viento soplaba en todas direcciones y la luz de las luminarias parecían estarse apagando. Se puso nervioso, se rascó la mejilla.

Después de enterrar su cabeza entre las manos e intentar controlarse varias veces, pudo absorber el cigarrillo hasta sentir la nicotina danzar en el nivel más alto de sus pulmones. El humo desapareció por el viento sin siquiera darle el tiempo necesario de ver como salía y, al final de todo esto, Jesaja **solo exhaló**. Su aliento estaba turbio así que solo entonces se dió cuenta de que había llegado el invierno. Notó que la chaqueta que usaba era buena únicamente para la primavera. 

**"¡Jesaja!"**

Fue cuando casi había terminado de fumar su tercer cigarrillo que una sombra, proyectada sobre su cabello negro, llamó una y otra vez por su nombre hasta que se volvió en una situación desesperante. _El joven levantó los ojos:_

**"¿Por qué estás sentado afuera? Hace frío."**

Dijo Dennis, agitando su cabellera excepcionalmente rubia.

**"¿Y a ti qué te importa?"**

Jesaja puso más firmeza en su cuerpo y habló de una forma bastante violenta. Después, de una forma considerablemente descarada, miró a Dennis desde la parte superior de su zapato hasta la punta de su oreja. El atuendo de Dennis era como el de un noble que va a una fiesta a bordo de un barco. Los zapatos negros relucían incluso en el tiempo sin sol y la tela de los pantalones del traje de pierna larga era suave y hermosa. Además, el sacrificio de los pobres animales parecía haber sido inevitable para que ese abrigo de invierno llegara hasta el muslo. ¿ _Y ese tipo es el que tanto dice amar a Dios?_ Señor hipócrita.

Jesaja tiró la colilla de un cigarrillo y la aplastó con la punta del pie.

**"¿Quieres una bufanda?"**   
  
**"No."**

Dennis, quien inicialmente puso su mano sobre la bufanda que llevaba encima, rápidamente se pasó los dedos por la frente con un rostro realmente sereno. El cabello rubio, casi grisáceo, que ondeaba al viento, se elevó pulcramente y luego se desparramó de nuevo sobre sus cejas. Dennis vio a Jesaja una vez más. Estaba frustrado. La ropa que utilizaba era la misma durante las cuatro estaciones. No parecía que tuviera ni frío ni calor, _solo algo casual_. Va con jeans y zapatos de deporte manchados de suciedad, una playera delgada de manga larga cuando el clima es cálido y una chaqueta de primavera cuando hace frío. Pero, curiosamente, era tan saludable que nunca había contraído ni un resfriado. **Nunca en su vida.** Aun así, Dennis se preocupaba demasiado por Jesaja. Lo suficiente como para ponerse de rodillas frente a él y tomarle las manos.

**"El interior de la catedral estará caliente".**

Dennis habló, y después se apartó para recoger las colillas de cigarrillos que Jesaja había tirado justo en la banqueta. Entonces, sin saber sus pensamientos, el hombre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que había mencionado... Es decir, **igual prometió ir con Dennis hoy.**  
Su paso era lento, pero debido a sus largas piernas, Yesaiah desapareció rápidamente de la vista de Dennis mientras él tiraba las colillas del cigarro en un bote de basura. Los duros tacones de sus zapatos caros golpean el asfalto una y otra vez hasta que crean un cierto ritmo encantador. En la vida cotidiana, había una razón por la que Dennis, que iba siempre vestido de civil, vestía como un noble. Una fiesta para recaudar fondos, _un padre rico de una casa reconocida._

Jesaja, que era sigiloso por dentro, entró a la iglesia primero sin esperar a Dennis, que parecía estarlo vigilando siempre a la distancia. Sin embargo, **Dennis se equivocó cuando dijo que la iglesia sería cálida.** El interior, que no tenía muchas personas, estaba oscuro más allá de su imaginación. Algo más espeluznante que cuando estaba al aire libre. Tal vez, porque los ojos de Jesaja eran más fríos que el viento invernal los santos y las vírgenes que descansaban en la casa de Dios habían considerado a Jesaja como si fuera un diablo que invadió la iglesia. Miró para todos lados, como retando a las esculturas a que se metieran con él... **Pero Dennis siempre acababa estando en el centro de su mirada.**

Todos los domingos, Dennis intercambiaba saludos amables con personas que ni siquiera conocía. Los chistes de alto nivel iban y venían y las pequeñas risas armaban un escándalo por todo el interior. Dennis fue recibido y pronto puso otra expresión cuando se encontró a Jesaja... Él y la catedral no eran muy armoniosos que digamos, algo así como lo que pasaba con Dennis: La conducta de Dennis era idealmente recta y sólida, pero la atmósfera que daba era muy diferente. Las líneas faciales bien recortadas, el color blanco de su piel y los ojos azul cielo pálido eran más decadentes y aterradores que los de nadie en el pueblo. Además, su cuerpo, hecho a base de una disciplina sincera, era tan tentador que te hacía pensar en cometer **adulterio**. Probablemente por eso los amigos de Jesaja no hicieron nada ante él, quien de repente llegó a la mina abandonada como si fuera su propia casa. La indulgencia de la apariencia de Dennis combinado con las sombrías minas abandonadas le recordaron a la imagen del infierno que había visto en las fotografías de algún libro. Sin embargo, Dennis tenía un pasado elegante y una cultura a la altura de un rey. Por lo tanto, no era tratado como Satanás ni siquiera cuando entraba en esta iglesia. No, _además los nobles parecían darle la bienvenida a Dennis más que al pastor o al sacerdote._ Por el contrario, Jesaja no tenía un trasfondo digno o una cultura a la altura. Incluso a diferencia de Dennis, que solo tiene la atmósfera de un rufián, en realidad él era completamente decadente y problemático. Se agregaron todo tipo de etiquetas al reverso de su nombre. _Adolescente delincuentes, basura, perro, sucio, alcohólico, drogadicto, problema._ Era un secreto a voces que Jesaja y sus amigos no dudaban en hacer cualquier cosa contra la ética para conseguir dinero con el que pudiera comprar cocaína. El escándalo iba y venía desde el norte hasta los rincones del pueblo. Había rastros de violencia en la piel blanca de Jesaja, marcas de agujas y ojos grises borrosos debido a las infinitas borracheras. Las víctimas directas y los testigos presenciales se presentaron ante un tribunal y demostraron que su mala conducta era cierta, no solo rumores. Era natural que no fuera bienvenido en una iglesia donde prevalecía la inocencia y la piedad.

Dennis se acercó a Jesaja, quien estaba separado de la gente como un paciente con una enfermedad infecciosa... Mientras observaba a Dennis acercarse, quitó el flequillo que le bloqueaba la vista y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

**"Este es mi amigo Jesaja. Vendrá a la iglesia a partir de hoy".**

Dijo Dennis, de pie y un poco por delante de Jesaja. Luego, lo presentó a un padre, a un hombre anciano y a algunas monjas que estaban en la distancia. No estaba completamente seguro de que el temblor desaparecería de los ojos de la gente, pero los labios que habían sido forzados a levantarse escupen palabras como **"Bienvenido" "Gusto en conocert** **e" "Por favor vuelve pronto."** Y al poco tiempo, Dennis miró a los ojos de Jesaja también. Incluso lo hacía mientras la gente lo saludaba.

Jesaja permaneció en silencio ante esto, pero luego se recuperó.

**"Hola. ¡Espero que podamos llevarnos bien!"**

Jesaja se rió con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había visto reír. Los saludos son diferentes de las palabras y acciones habituales así que podía considerarse **encantador** y **perfectamente educado** con cada uno de ellos. Como la actuación de un actor que derrama lágrimas cuando lo que quiere es sonreír. Dennis miró fijamente al desconocido y extraño Jesaja, con la boca bien abierta. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás.

**"Vine porque Dennis dijo que podría ser más feliz si entraba a la iglesia".** Dijo Yesaiah, y miró a Dennis atentamente. Desde sus pies hasta su abrigo de alta gama. **"Gracias por traerme a la catedral".**

Jesaja desvió la mirada lentamente y miró a todos los que seguían frente a él. Su sonrisa era hermosa, tanto que sus etiquetas, su historia de daño y sus adicciones parecieron desaparecer.

**Jesaja** **ocultó su desprecio en una sonrisa.**


	6. 4

Han pasado solamente dos meses desde que fue a la catedral por primera vez y, hablando con completa honestidad, _Jesaja_ _ha sido bastante fiel a su nueva vida santa:_ Ni siquiera usaba drogas, buscaba en la **Biblia** cada vez que pensaba en beber y oraba fervientemente de una manera constante y hermosa... **Aunque eso no significaba que llegara a creer en Dios**. Solo lo hacía por la anticipación de que su padre mejoraría si continuaba por este camino largo.

Pero no fue así **¿Y por qué no era así?** _¿Era porque todavía pensaba en consumir cocaína? ¿Es porque no leía la Biblia con devoción? ¿Es tal vez porque le faltaba seriedad? ¿O es que fue castigado por dudar de la existencia y el poder de Dios hasta el final?_

La esperanza que Jesaja tenía se vió ensombrecida cuando la condición de su padre se deterioró notablemente y, al final, sin siquiera luchar por otro minuto, convulsionó en frente de él hasta que metieron un tubo a través de su garganta... El hecho de que estaba a punto de morir fue señalado por un sonido mecánico constante que se escuchó con fuerza en lugar del llanto de Jesaja, que solo tenía los ojos negros y la expresión completamente perdida hacía adelante.

**Era la quinta vez hoy.** El Doctor Leitner fingió ser un consuelo cuando caminó hasta él para anunciar que no había más esperanzas para la extensión de la vida del señor **Winn joo**...  
Jesaja vio al padre de Dennis, quien siempre ponía cara de tristeza cuando era absolutamente necesario y, _pensó que era inevitable que Dennis creciera como un hipócrita teniendo ese tipo de enseñanza junto a él._ El hombre idiota tuvo que tener un hijo idiota que pretendiera ser voluntario del señor.

El doctor Leitner, que tenía muchos pacientes más importantes que su padre, pone la mano sobre los hombros de Yesaiah y después, da la media vuelta y desaparece completamente de la habitación del hospital para dejarlo solo con el cadáver. Finalmente, **una mano más grande que esa última se acercó a su espalda vacía y lo** **palmeó** **.**

Esta nueva persona dice:

**"Él estará bien ahora."**

Había visto a su papá escupir espuma al mismo tiempo en que la máquina hizo un fuerte anuncio de que su corazón se había detenido así que **no** , _no podía entender qué estaba bien o por que mierda lo estaría después de esto._

Jesaja tocó la mano de Dennis cuando esta se acercó hasta su brazo.

**"Dennis..."**   
  
**"Dime".**

Dennis vestía el uniforme de un equipo de fútbol... Pero solo hacía eso porque no parecía haber jugado ninguna clase de partido el día de hoy. Es decir, se veía muy bien para alguien que había estado haciendo ejercicio. Incluso olía fresco, igual a si se acabara de bañar.

**"Durante dos meses, oré con sinceridad."**

**"Lo sé."**   
  
**"Entonces ¿Por qué la condición de papá solamente empeoró?"**

La expresión de desesperación de Jesaja se sintió tan dura como si le clavaran una espada envenenada justo en el medio del pecho. Pero Dennis una vez más envolvió los hombros entre sus manos y murmuró:

**"El Señor en ocasiones manda situaciones necesarias para probar nuestra fe..."**  
  
**"Deberías haberme dicho eso de antemano... Que esta solo era una prueba".**

Jesaja de repente arrugó la frente y se dejó abrazar... Sintiendo la nariz de Dennis soltar todo el aire contra su nuca.

**"Dennis, quiero ser feliz."**   
  
**"Puedes serlo."**

**"Pero ahora todo está mal ..."** Un aliento agotador le hizo cosquillas en el tendón del cuello cuando Yesaiah se volteó para hundir su cara justo contra él. _Su rostro estaba tan pegado al suyo que incluso cualquier intento por_ _confortarle_ _también desapareció_. **"Papá era el único que me amaba..."**

Las palabras de Jesaja penetraron la piel de Dennis y bajaron hasta su corazón en un intento por sacudirlo.

**"Estoy tan solo y asustado".**   
  
**"No estás solo."**

**"Dennis..."**

Yesaiah respiró hondo contra sus labios, empapándose del refrescante aroma de Dennis hasta que el pobre muchacho sintió que le robaban hasta el alma. De alguna manera, _incluso está todo mareado._

**"Bésame, Dennis..."**   
  
**"Ah..."**

Dennis trató de empujar a Yesaiah para quitárselo de en frente... Sin embargo, fue difícil porque la sangre fluía al revés y su cabeza había conseguido nublarse hasta un nivel de verdad aterrador. **Debe haber sido una prueba divina.** Y no importa lo fiel que sea Dennis o que tan grande sea su sueño de seguir al señor... Esto parece ser tan doloroso que ni siquiera siente que lo pueda evitar.

**"Vamos a besarnos".**

_Satanás viene cuando estás más indefenso y susurra las más dulces tentaciones justo en tu oreja_. Esta es, una de las pruebas del señor y como tal, tiene que negarse a como de lugar.

**"Dennis..."**

_Tiene que negarse.._

Su boca... Invadió lentamente la boca de Dennis, _pero igual se sintió como la descarga de un enorme rayo._ Fue una sensación de conmoción y excitación impresionantes que le sacudieron el cuerpo hasta hacer que dejara de respirar e incluso, _que dejara de sentirse un humano._  
Dennis era un muchacho de 17 años que tenía una gran devoción y una fe fuerte e inquebrantable como la madera de un imponente roble, pero al mismo tiempo, había sido fácilmente arrastrado por las olas de su propia naturaleza oculta.

**Jesaja** **lo besó apasionadamente para disfrutar de la vergüenza que sentiría cuando volviera en si.** Lo acarició, dejó que dos lenguas largas y húmedas se entrelazaran como el nudo de una cuerda y... Después le abrió la puerta a ese sonido exigente, pegajoso y húmedo que le provocó comenzar a jadear.  
Durante el beso, Jesaja abrió los ojos y observó a Dennis. El lindo, lindo, Dennis. Con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas temblando como las alas de un pajarito. El color que siempre era pálido en sus mejillas había cambiado a un rosa fuerte y su expresión... **Ah** , se veía tan feliz mientras su lengua se movía contra la suya que tuvo ganas de reírse frente a él. _Un hombre en éxtasis._

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. 

**"Dennis..."**   
  
**"... Jesaja".**

La respiración de Dennis, aún con pulmones sanos, _era difícil por alguna extraña razón._

**"¿Qué pasa si no apruebo las pruebas de Dios?"** Los dedos de Jesaja atravesaron su cabello rubio cenizo hasta apartar los pequeños mechoncitos que estaban esparcidos sobre su frente como un campo de juncos atraídos por el viento. **"Desearía hacer mis propias pruebas".**

**"La misericordia de Dios es..."**

**"Yo puedo ser tu Dios... Al menos de esa manera, papá, Dennis y yo seríamos muy felices por toda la eternidad."**

Jesaja fijó su mirada en el cuerpo visiblemente tembloroso que tenía adelante. Contrario a sus palabras, Jesaja no creía en Dios ni en la misericordia de Dios y obviamente no quería ser algo parecido al suyo... Solo deseaba, _jugar con él hasta que pudiera sentir el mismo dolor que estaba dentro de su cuerpo._

**"Dennis, nos vemos el domingo".**

Jesaja se puso de pie con una palabra absolutamente seca y se llevó con él todos los sentimientos agotadores que le había dejado con ese beso. Lo convirtió en un hombre tan en blanco que Dennis ni siquiera pudo contestar, ni saludar, ni mucho menos respirar... _Solo se quedó mirando fijamente la desaparición de sus labios a la distancia._  
Cerró los ojos para intentar contenerlo, pero la oscuridad se volvió cabello negro y sobre él, se pintaron los rasgos de Jesaja. Ojos grises, nariz recta, labios rojos...

**Labios rojos como el infierno.**


	7. 4.1

En el momento en que el sol salió, la luz blanca sobre el cristal de la ventana entrecerrada le pegó de lleno al rostro de Dennis, que acababa de despertar.   
La cara pálida, apenas despierto, apareció de pronto tras una cobija de felpa que su papá le había dado cuando era un bebé. Dennis se levantó de la cama, caminando igual a si fuera un auténtico zombie. Ordenó las mantas correctamente, sacó las almohadas para poder lavarlas de la habitación y luego comenzó a caminar silenciosamente por el suelo de madera que chirriaba con fuerza.  
Después de entrar al baño, Dennis se quitó la ropa, la aventó contra la pared y se metió completamente en la bañera para refrescarse. Incluso en pleno invierno, descubrió que necesitaba una ducha fría y larga para poder pensar bien. Después de un baño más rápido de lo que tenía planeado, limpió su cabello mojado con una toalla blanca y, a medida que el agua se seca, el color rubio de sus pelos despeinados quedó completamente descubierto.

Dennis, vestido de la misma forma de siempre, salió de la casa y atravesó un tranquilo camino iluminado por el amanecer. Sus pies, los que se habían movido durante unos diez minutos sin parar, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la catedral más antigua del pueblo. Se descubrió las manos y empujó la pesada puerta hasta revelar el espacio interior que era más oscuro que el paisaje de afuera.  
Dennis, que pasó por las bancas de ambos lados, se acercó al frente de la enorme cruz de madera y sin dudarlo, se arrodilló y puso ambas manos pulcramente hacía arriba. Los ojos celestes, que contenían una fe desesperada, estaban cubiertos de un extraño brillo: Las oraciones de la madrugada se han mantenido desde que tenía 14 años, pero nunca se ha demorado más de una hora en hacerlo... Sin embargo en estos días, **dos horas eran el estándar.**

_Desde el día en que besó a_ _Jesaja_ , Dennis tuvo más de lo que arrepentirse. También hay muchas cosas que quiere pedirle a Dios eso es obvio, pero, lo más desesperado era suplicar la salvación de la incomprensible confusión en la que estaba envuelta su alma. Finalmente, con alabanza y gratitud por el poder del Dios frente a él, Dennis terminó una larga oración que finalizó con un **Amén**.  
Cuando salió de la catedral, el sol flotaba en el medio así que Dennis se detuvo para quitarse la sudadera y después se dedicó a correr. Los sentimientos de pecado, es decir, **los recuerdos del amor que le tenía a** **Jesaja** , se olvidaban más fácilmente al hacer ejercicio que al orar así que no solo aumentó el tiempo de oración de la mañana, sino también el tiempo en hacer ejercicio.

A pesar de que tuvo una mañana difícil, Dennis no durmió durante clase aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Trabajó sinceramente en el comité y también en las actividades del consejo estudiantil. Después de la escuela, estudió en la biblioteca de la ciudad y fue voluntario en el hospital de su padre y en varias instalaciones sociales más. Llamar a Jesaja seguía siendo el papel de Dennis, _pero en estos días no tiene que hacerlo él._ Fue porque el padre del hombre iba al umbral de la muerte varias veces al día que pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su propia casa. Sin embargo, cuando Dennis fue con su padre, pasó por la habitación donde estaba el papá de Jesaja y, solamente entró... Para rezar por él.

A diferencia de los familiares de muchos pacientes críticamente enfermos, Jesaja no lloró, ni se lamentó, ni siquiera se enojó. Esa actitud seca incluso parecía reverente a primera vista...  
Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué, **pero Dennis estaba cada vez más asustado de quedarse con él a solas.**


	8. 5

**Fue un sábado.**

Después de su oración y del ejercicio que realizaba en las mañanas, **Dennis,** en lugar de ir a la escuela o a comer, visitaba un pabellón de ancianos lleno de hombres sin amigos, sin tutores o con familiares que llegaban cada determinado tiempo. _Él se convirtió en el único compañero para ellos_ , ayudando con una sonrisa en el rostro y unos brazos que compensaban el estado tan lamentable de sus espaldas.  
Ahora, por ejemplo, le había estado leyendo un libro a un anciano que sufría de insomnio severo así que, justo después de confirmar que estaba durmiendo de una manera pacífica, Dennis colocó un marcador en las páginas que contó, guardó cuidadosamente su libro en su maleta para que no hiciera un ruido fuerte y luego, **iba y oraba por el pobre padre de** **Jesaja** **.**

Dennis salió del lugar de ancianos y atravesó el jardín para ir a la sala principal. El jardín estaba bien mantenido, pero la atmósfera era muy inquietante cuando la oscuridad finalmente se asentaba alrededor...  
A diferencia del _pabellón de ancianos_ , había muchísimas más personas en _el pabellón de enfermos críticos_. Gente que no dormía ni siquiera cuando era de noche. Las almas querían dejar sus cuerpos enfermos así que las alarmas no dejaban de sonar y los doctores no dejaban de correr, haciendo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detenerlos al menos durante otro momento. Y cuando estaba tranquilo, el caminar de los médicos y el llanto de las familias de los pacientes a menudo causaban grandes estragos dentro de él.

Incluso hoy está caótico porque un alma se ha ido con Dios...

**Que trago tan amargo.**

Dennis vio el cuerpo cubierto con tela blanca, una camilla que estaba descansado en el pasillo... Había estado acompañando a su papá desde que era muy pequeño así que no tenía ninguna señal de impresión en su cara. No tenía miedo pero hizo una pausa y guardó silencio. Rezó por los muertos y le pidió a Dios que apoyara a los que se habían quedado aquí.  
 **La habitación del padre de Jesaja estaba al final del pasillo** así que, habiendo terminado de orar, Dennis siguió caminando. Paso tras paso hasta que el silencio se volvió honestamente aterrador. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido del tacón de sus zapatos y el constante golpeteo de la lluvia que empezaba a caer contra la ventana.

Cuando entró en la habitación, _lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el cabello negro sin movimiento._ La cama estaba a su lado. Había dos enfermeras y el padre de Jesaja... No, **¿Dónde está el padre de Jesaja?** Dennis no estaba seguro. Quizá, en realidad la cuestión es que no quería estar seguro. El padre de Yesaiah... **Estaba cubierto con una tela blanca.** El Doctor Leitner encontró los ojos de Dennis y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Jesaja de nuevo.

Dennis tenía la garganta seca así que tragó saliva y fue en dirección al cuerpo que estaba al lado de él. Los pies, que apenas dieron un paso, le pesaban demasiado así que por un momento pensó que podía llegar a caer...  
Creyó que se había acostumbrado a presenciar la muerte pero, de alguna manera, _ahora era completamente diferente de alguna otra vez._

**"Jesaja."**

El cabello negro se movió hacia abajo cuando lo llamó.

**"Dennis".**   
  
**"¿Cuándo?"**

Dennis hizo una pregunta obstinada, mirando alternativamente el cuerpo y la silueta de Jesaja. Luego, _finalmente fijó su mirada en su padre_. Parecía que el joven estaba deshecho debido a la tristeza de la pérdida que acababa de sufrir así que sus párpados caídos cubrían a medias sus pupilas grises.

**"Nueve y cuarenta minutos".**

Sin embargo, debido a que le habían dado _calmantes_ , la voz de Jesaja era demasiado pequeña y pausada para su gusto. La pronunciación no se entendía bien.

**"De verdad lo siento mucho."**

Dennis, inclinado contra él, abrazó a Jesaja hasta cubrirle la espalda con sus manos inmensas.

**"...Eventualmente se iba a volver así".**

Como dándole las gracias, Jesaja abrazó a Dennis también. Hundiendo los dedos helados en su camiseta y en la abertura de su suéter hasta que, inevitablemente, tembló. Se sentía... Similar a la temperatura de la mano de su padre cuando lo sostenía para comenzar a orar.

**"Demonios... Ya está bien. Se lo pueden llevar".**

Después del abrazo, Yesaiah se volvió y habló con el doctor Leitner y las enfermeras. El doctor hizo una seña y, tal como había autorizado, movieron la cama en la que yacía su papá.

**"Nosotros nos encargaremos... Ahora vete a casa y descansa".**

Leitner barrió la espalda de Jesaja solo una vez. Fue un consuelo formal, algo que hacen los médicos pero también los adultos. Mientras tanto, el cuerpo desapareció de la habitación del hospital, seguido por un montón de batas blancas y pasos sordos de fondo.

**"..."**

**"..."**

El espacio donde había entrado la muerte, _estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo esta vez._

**"Dennis ¿Tienes paraguas?"**

Preguntó Jesaja, todavía mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

**"Sí tengo."**   
  
**"Entonces llévame a casa."**

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana fue áspero y fuerte. Un trueno sonó y luego lo siguió una luz que rompió momentáneamente con la oscuridad.

**"Sería mejor salir después de..."**   
  
**"Vamos."**

Jesaja ignoró la vacilación de Dennis y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la entrada del hospital. Poco después, _Dennis lo persiguió apresuradamente._

El paraguas no era suficiente para proteger a los dos jóvenes, que eran demasiado grandes y gruesos para su edad así que, cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Jesaja y se resguardaron bajo un pequeño techo, estaban empapados y el agua les goteaba incluso de los dedos de los pies.

**"Pasa".**

Jesaja, que tenía gotas de agua colgando de su cabello y pestañas, se paró en la puerta principal y le invitó a pasar... Dennis, que se había estado peinando el pelo mojado hacía atrás, levantó la cabeza para ver el cielo y analizar todas sus posibilidades: Se sentía incómodo estando con él, pero había bastante distancia de aquí a su casa y, muy honestamente, **ya no podía aguantarlo ni un segundo más.**

**"Perdona la intromisión."**

Dennis entra al edificio.

**"..."**

Pero Jesaja se queda allí por un momento y mira hacía las nubes que parecen impresionantes olas negras.  
  
**"Jesaja, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Nada. Andando."**

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró, sonó un trueno parecido a una explosión. **Dos pares de pies subieron las escaleras...**


	9. 6

Dennis miró cada parte de la casa y barrió el cabello que le estaba goteando por la frente. Entonces, directamente en su campo de visión, apareció Jesaja, que había desaparecido en algún lugar pero había vuelto con un par de toallas de mano.

**"Cámbiate la ropa, te prestaré una camiseta y también un pantalón".**

**"Así estoy bien, gracias."**

Dennis se envolvió el cabello con la toalla que había recibido de Jesaja y después, la ocupó para secarse la cara al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todavía llevaba la ropa completamente empapada en agua de lluvia...

**"Por Dios, solo quítate todo eso y** **sécate** **bien".**

Jesaja, quien había dicho esto con una voz de verdad pequeñita, se quitó de la camiseta a los calcetines como si nadie estuviera mirando y luego, colgó la ropa sobre el calentador y apretó un pequeño botoncito para llevar la temperatura casi al límite... Dennis miró entonces al cuerpo expuesto de Jesaja: A pesar de que era alto y su silueta era delgada, fue inesperado encontrar la cantidad adecuada de músculo pegado a su esqueleto. Su cuerpo se veía muy saludable, a excepción de los pinchazos rojos y azules que estaban claramente expuestos en su piel blanca. Además, incluso en pleno invierno, se convenció de inmediato de que Jesaja debía ser excepcionalmente fuerte si incluso vestido con ropas finas no se resfriaba.  
Dennis, que parecía estar poseído por su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, se apresuró a desviar la mirada cuando hizo contacto visual con Jesaja y puso la toalla sobre el calentador. Luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, se quitó la ropa mojada que se le pegaba a la piel, una por una hasta terminar por extenderla entre sus manos.

**"Jesaja, ¿Dónde está el baño?"**

**"Sal por el pasillo y ve hasta el final. Es la primera puerta a la derecha".**

La mirada de Dennis cayó de inmediato a la ropa que Jesaja había aventado al suelo. Se estaba formando un charco enorme así que inmediatamente después se aproximó para preguntar:

**"¿Puedo tomar tu ropa y ponerla a secar?"**

**"Claro."**

Después de intentar limpiar el charco con la misma ropa, Dennis se volvió para ir al baño... La mirada de Jesaja, que había decidido sentarse en el sofá, siguió en secreto la espalda de Dennis, quien estaba vistiendo solamente su ropa interior: Hombros rectos y anchos, una espalda con músculos hermosamente extendidos, una cintura que cae suavemente y unas piernas delgadas y largas que dividen sus músculos con cada nuevo paso. No es como si hubiese intentado ocultarse con la ropa alguna vez, pero ver su cuerpo completamente expuesto ante él podía describirse como algo que iba **más allá de su imaginación...**

Entonces, después de que Dennis desapareció por completo en el baño, Jesaja silbó. Abrió la tapa de la caja de madera que siempre colocaba en la mesita de té y sacó hojas de tabaco, papel largo, un filtro y hojas de cáñamo. Hizo una tira larga con hábiles movimientos de sus manos y después, se la puso en los labios, lo encendió e inhaló el humo con bastantes ganas...

Ayer, **Timor** y él se bebieron dos botellas de vodka, uno para cada uno. No sabía como había llegado a casa pero, cuando se despertó, _ya estaba en su cama_.  
Tan pronto como se levantó, se dió la vuelta y entró al baño, **el teléfono empezó a sonar con bastante fuerza**. En realidad sonó y sonó bastante persistentemente mientras se duchaba, pero él había decidido que simplemente lo iba a ignorar. Al final, la persona que llamaba ganó la batalla y Jesaja salió del baño sin lavarse de la manera que hubiese deseado hacerlo, aventó un montón de malas palabras en todos los idiomas que conocía y respondió el teléfono mientras tenía todavía un cepillo dental en la boca.

**"Hola"**.

**"Este es el Hospital Martha María. Estoy buscando al tutor del señor** **Winn** **Joo** **¿Jesaja? ¿Es usted el señor Yesaiah?"**

Su papá está muerto.

No fue una convulsión, ni una falsa alarma, _esta vez está muerto de verdad._ Lo había imaginado innumerables veces hasta tal punto que sufrió un montón de pesadillas al respecto así que, en realidad no debía ser una gran sorpresa... Sin embargo, lo que Jesaja sintió ante la triste noticia fue una sensación inmensa de depresión y vacío.  
Incluso después de colgar, Jesaja no corrió directamente al hospital. Se sentó en el sofá y fumó hierba, justo como ahora. Después de haber terminado de fumar, vomitó unas cuantas veces y, tras tomar otra ducha para quitarse el mal olor, fue inmediatamente al hospital para ver el cuerpo.

Al regresar a la sala de estar, Dennis arrugó las cejas, _seguramente por el olor del cáñamo_. Sin embargo, en lugar de quejarse o regañarlo, el chico corrigió rápidamente su expresión y colocó la ropa mojada sobre la calefacción. Luego, solo se sentó frente a él y le tomó de las manos. Jesaja está triste y se lamenta fumando marihuana, _porque ciertamente las drogas lo hacen olvidar su sufrimiento_. Dennis no se atrevió a detenerlo porque racionalizó su descarrilamiento a la perfección. Un chico malo que perdió a su padre. Es decir, era una vergüenza estar al margen del pecado, pero Dennis tenía un grado de "flexibilidad" para este tipo de situaciones.

**"La lluvia... ¿Cuándo crees que parará?"**

Preguntó Jesaja de repente. En un instante, el cielo brilló y la habitación se llenó de un terrible color blanco.

**"Pronto. Solo hay que ser pacientes."**

Dennis respondió brevemente. La mirada de Yesaiah, la que le dedicaba todo el tiempo, era algo desconocida y vacía así que se vió obligado a tragar saliva para quitar el ardor.

**"Duerme conmigo."**

**"¿... Qué?"**

Los ojos azules, temblando de agitación, se movieron hacia la ventana para intentar apartarse de los salvajes de Yesaiah... Pero, de repente, **se encontró besando a Jesaja como si la vida se le fuera en eso.** Su boca contra la suya, la sensación de su saliva mezclada con agua de lluvia y también... _Estaba allí el peligroso sabor de la marihuana._ Dennis se apresuró a mirar al suelo. La nuca, su cuello y sus mejillas estaban completamente calientes.

**"Hazme el amor..."**

**"No digas... No podemos..."**

Finalmente, **Dennis parecía estar hundiéndose en el descarrilamiento de Jesaja.** Se sentía tan emocionado por sus palabras que, lo rechazó cobardemente. Fue un rechazo a la orden de ir a la cama, una determinación para no repetir un pecado.

**"Dennis..."**

Jesaja frotó el cannabis acortado en la mesa de té y lo apagó utilizando los dedos. Extendió las manos hacia Dennis y las colillas terminaron por caer hasta descansar sobre sus muslos. _El hombre le dio la espalda:_

**"Iré a la catedral".**

_**"En cambio, si papá se pone más enfermo y muere, serás el único responsable y voy a correr detrás de ti hasta el final de los tiempos."** _

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Vamos, Dennis, ¿Olvidaste nuestra conversación?"**

Dennis, que era sabio, recordó la respuesta que le dio e incluso el momento exacto en que lo dijo.

**"Para nada."**

**"Se responsable de tus promesas falsas".** Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios rosados **"Se** **responsable** **y acuéstate conmigo."**

Hubo un trueno.


	10. 7

**[¿Dónde estás?]**

**[Colegio.]**

Jesaja respondió brevemente al texto de **Timor** y luego se cubrió la boca para parar el inmenso bostezo que estaba a punto de salir... El profesor de matemáticas, un viejo calvo, hacía que las ecuaciones más sencillas no se sintieran interesantes sino más bien, _inmensamente aburridas..._ ¡Y parecía que no era el único estudiante que quería salir de una buena vez! Estaba el sonido de varios bolígrafos rayando cosas de una manera desorganizada y también el escándalo de personas que solamente se habían dedicado a charlar.

**[¿Estás bromeando? Ven a la mina abandonada. ¡Jonas trajo algo interesante!]**  
  
**[No puedo... Hay algo más divertido en la escuela.]**

Envió una respuesta sincera y miró directamente al rubio cenizo que estaba sentado en el asiento delantero. Dennis es probablemente el único estudiante fiel a esta clase. Él también lo sería si explicara bien, por supuesto... Pero como ese no es el caso, _Dennis sigue siendo el encargado de responder una y otra vez a las preguntas del profesor._

**[Entonces, ven a la mina abandonada cuando te** **aburras** **.]**

_No respondió esta vez._

Cuando sonó la melodía que anunciaba el final de la clase, como si los estudiantes estuvieran esperando ansiosamente por esto, se estiraron y comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas para irse de inmediato del salón... **Jesaja** **también se levantó,** caminó hacia el asiento delantero y, justo antes de llegar junto a él, _alguien se acercó a Dennis primero y le habló_.   
El paso de Jesaja se detuvo: Una estudiante desconocida le mostró un cuaderno a Dennis y dijo algo en voz pequeñita. Luego, Dennis y la estudiante se miraron, haciendo los ojos más pequeños y riendo a carcajadas como si alguno de los dos hubiese contado un chiste estupendo. **Parecía una escena de una película para adolescentes.**

Los ojos de Jesaja se entrecerraron de inmediato. 

**"Pronto vamos a tener la prueba** **Abitur** **así que..."**

**"Dennis..."**

Dennis fue interrumpido y se volvió hacia la voz que decía su nombre. Sin embargo, incluso antes de que girara la cabeza, _sabía exactamente de quien se trataba:_

**"... Hola."**

**"Dennis, vámonos a casa".**

La cabeza de Jesaja se levantó un poco más y sus ojos grises parecieron comenzar a apresurarlo para responder o al menos para levantarse... Dennis, por su parte, solo miró fijamente las fosas nasales puntiagudas de Jesaja y tragó saliva como si esperara tener la suficiente fuerza para romper con la tensión. _Algo que hacía siempre que quería evitar el contacto con sus pupilas._

**"No."**

Pero no fue Dennis, sino La estudiante a su lado la que dijo **NO**. Colocando una mirada demasiado decidida para el gusto personal de Jesaja.

**"Dennis tiene que ir al consejo estudiantil".**   
  
**"De ninguna manera."**

**"Si te pido que te vayas, te vas".**

Jesaja formó una suave sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

**"¿Es así?"**

**"No molestes a Dennis. Parece demasiado empeñado en luchar contra ti en estos días".**

Las cejas de Jesaja, que estaban bastante relajadas, se estrecharon de inmediato apenas la escuchó.

**"No entiendo que quieres decir."**

**"Lo estás acosando."**

**"... ¿Lo hago?"**

Jesaja le preguntó esto a Dennis, con una sonrisa brillante en donde antes había una burlona. La estudiante lanzó una mirada a Dennis como esperando que dijera que **sí** y se levantara para irse con ella... Sin embargo, los labios de Dennis estaban apretados y sus ojos azul cielo rodaron en todas direcciones igual a si tuviera miedo de decir las palabras equivocadas y hacerlo enojar. _Jesaja_ _bajó la boca cuando vio una extraña conexión que iba y venía entre Dennis y la estudiante._

**"Mierda..."**

Fue solo un instante, pero el brazo de Jesaja se cruzó entre Dennis y la joven. Hubo un golpe seco, pero al menos había logrado que esa estúpida conexión llegara a su final.  
Dennis y la estudiante, con los ojos bien abiertos, siguieron los movimientos de Jesaja y movieron la cabeza casi al unísono. Bajo el puño blanco, **el teléfono celular de Dennis estaba todo vuelto pedazos**.

**"Cuando más lo pienso, más me molesta".**

Jesaja, con los brazos extendidos en el pupitre, habló, apretó los puños y preguntó, barriendo su flequillo negro y liso hasta que quedó con la frente completamente expuesta. Los ojos grises, cuyas sombras se habían acentuado, se volvieron en algo muy aterrador...

**"¿Qué tan cercana eres a Dennis?"**

**"¿Estas loco?"**

La estudiante, que estaba honestamente sorprendida por el comportamiento inesperado y el golpe al celular, levantó la cara y le pidió a Jesaja una explicación.

**"Yo pregunté primero. ¿Qué tan cercana eres a Dennis?"**

**"Muy cercana."**

**"Demasiado para tu bien, según veo."** Jesaja se sujetó la barbilla y escupió está oración como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Cambió su mirada hacia Dennis... **"Dennis ¿Y si le dices la manera en la que nos "** **acosamos** " **en mi casa? Es una amiga cercana después de todo ¿No?"**

**"Jesaja..."**   
  
**"Dime ¿Hasta dónde has oído hablar de él y de mi?"**

Después de escuchar a Dennis llamarle por su nombre, Jesaja cambió descaradamente la pregunta. La estudiante, que quitó el sudor frío de su frente con las mangas, miró a su contrincante con los ojos muy abiertos.

**"¿Sabes lo que tengo que decirte? ¡Gracias a ti, en estos días Dennis no puede hacer nada! ¡Incluso ha tenido malentendidos con su padre! Pienso que es demasiado bajo que lo estés llevando a la misma basura en la que vives tú"**

**"Claudia, detente".**

Fue Dennis quien detuvo sus palabras llenas de ira así que, la mirada de Claudia, que estaba fija en Jesaja, cayó sobre Dennis.

**"¡Dennis! ¿Me equivoco acaso?"**

Jesaja se rió en silencio de Dennis, quien tenía un rostro pálido y más serio que nunca antes en la vida. El joven no dijo nada, se levantó, empacó todos los libros en su mochila y al final, aunque el vidrio era lo único roto, incluso tiró su teléfono celular a la basura.

**"No creo que pueda ir a la conferencia de estudiantes, lo siento. Enviame una nota con los detalles de la reunión".**

Y eso fue todo lo que le dijo a Claudia.

Dennis miró a Jesaja para decirle que **era hora de volver**... Pero el muchacho, con un movimiento relajado y bastante grosero, simplemente envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Dennis y apretó sus hombros con firmeza para darle un beso muy pequeñito en la oreja. Volteó la cabeza:

**"Claudia, fue un placer conocerte".**

Jesaja le sonrió a Claudia, _como si nada hubiera pasado entre los_ _dos_ _._

_//La prueba_ **_Arbitur_ ** _es un examen alemán de ingreso a la universidad//_


	11. 8

Los dos chicos, que salieron de la escuela en completo silencio, no tuvieron ninguna otra conversación importante mientras caminaban hasta llegar a casa. Veinte minutos más o menos.  
Dennis se dio cuenta de que sus palabras solo estimulaban al pecado y que no producían un efecto precisamente positivo en Jesaja, por lo que cerró la boca y simplemente mantuvo su apariencia habitual.

Dennis no le estrechó la mano hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jesaja. No mostró ningún signo de cambio hasta que bajó el brazo para poner la llave en la puerta principal... Era correcto decir que no esperaba elogios después de lo que había hecho con Claudia, _pero Dennis siempre se resignaba a su completa voluntad._

Jesaja se acercó a él, extendió los brazos y le acarició el cabello como si lo elogiara por un trabajo bien hecho... Cuando su dedo bajó más allá de la parte posterior de su cabeza, entonces fue ese el momento en que le recorrió la espalda hasta detenerse por completo en su pantalón. Dennis no supo que hacer, aunque no era la primera vez, así que solamente se encontró tragando saliva de un modo terriblemente escandaloso.  
Tan pronto como entraron a la sala de estar, Jesaja se sentó en el sofá y fumó hierba, mientras que Dennis, sentado frente a él, lo miraba como si esperara por algún tipo de instrucción. _Ahora este era un paisaje que no les resultaba desconocido, para ninguno de los dos._

**"Dennis, ¿Te importa?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

El silencio, que continuó a lo largo de la respuesta de Dennis, se extendió tanto que Jesaja volvió a preguntar.

**"Los rumores de que ahora te estás llevando bien conmigo ¿Te molestan?"**

Dennis no abrió la boca hasta que Jesaja cambió de postura, se acostó boca abajo y luego sopló el humo de cannabis tres o cuatro veces hasta que comenzó a mezclarse con el ambiente. Jesaja realmente no estaba buscando una respuesta, era... Preguntar por preguntar.

**"Dennis, sé que eres popular".** Jesaja suspiró y dejó que las cenizas de cannabis, que no habían sido correctamente cepilladas del filtro, cayeran y se esparcieran sobre su camiseta negra. **"Pero no me hagas enojar. Porque es jodidamente molesto.** _ **¿Está bien?**_ **"**

La pregunta final la dijo en **cantonés**.  
En los últimos días, a medida que ha aumentado el tiempo con Jesaja, Dennis se ha acostumbrado tanto al cantonés que ahora se encontraba entendiendo sus palabras y moviendo la cabeza para asentir.

Dennis ya no estaba obligado a llevar a Jesaja al hospital y Jesaja ya no asistía a la iglesia, pero los dos se reunían con más frecuencia que antes. Incluso cuando se suponía que tenían sus propios asuntos que atender. Dennis dormía en la casa de Jesaja tres días a la semana y se tenía que decir que sus padres nunca se opusieron a que pasara la noche con él, _quien había sufrido una perdida completamente terrible._

El sábado, el día en que murió el padre de Jesaja, **fue la primera noche que tuvieron sexo**. Uno, dos, tres días. Ya han pasado dos meses.  
Pero Dennis era el culpable _¿No es cierto?_ Culpable por decir promesas que no fueron correspondidas, responsabilidades tontas, innumerables voces en las protuberancias de su lengua que ocasionaron muertes... Esa vez hubo un charco de lluvia, agua debajo de la ropa de Jesaja, el olor a cáñamo, dedos huesudos de punta roja y tobillos levantados sobre hombros fuertes, labios secos, ojos rasgados, ojos grises, frente blanca cubierta de cabello oscuro... Jesaja subiendo sobre Dennis, **Jesaja** **comiéndose a Dennis.**

Sé responsable de lo que hiciste.

_Sé responsable y acuéstate conmigo._

Dennis no podía decir que no a eso... Y ese día sus manos se convirtieron en grilletes, en besos llenos de dientes pecaminosos. Dennis, cuyo tobillo estaba apretado por las cadenas, quedó cojo y también quedó ciego... **Engañandose** **a si mismo de que era su penitencia aunque era su primer pecado.**

El domingo siguiente fue el último día que visitó la iglesia con Jesaja. Esclavizado por el pecado que estaba creciendo en su alma deseosa, Dennis descubrió que no podía centrarse en la oración. Solo estaba allí, mirando a Jesaja en el asiento junto a él. Sus manos, las marcas en su cuello... Jesaja oró con fervor, a pesar de que su padre había muerto y ya no lo necesitaba. Ese... **Estúpido diablo** gentilmente juntó sus manos desnudas y escupió el nombre de Dios con sus labios inmundos. Con su apariencia pura, Dennis inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que no era su culpa, **sino la de él.**  
Los dos estaban en el funeral del padre de Jesaja, y en la escuela, repetían pecados inmundos. Es Jesaja quien lo toma, lo lleva al baño y gime su nombre, pero siempre es Dennis quien siente la vergüenza.

Dennis se echó a llorar esa noche y también la noche siguiente. El arrepentimiento profundo ya no era posible porque cuando se arrodilló y juntó las manos sobre la cama, recordó el pene de Jesaja dentro de su boca, **no pensó en el dios bondadoso...**

Sus pulmones estaban hartos de tanto jadear, estaba sudando como loco e incluso había comenzado a tener un montón de náuseas. Estaba atrapado en un miedo tremendo... Porque ese no era él, porque esos pensamientos no eran suyos, **porque lamentaba tanto estar terriblemente enamorado de él.**

Quería escapar de Jesaja.   
Anhelaba la salvación.

Como primer paso hacia el perdón, decidió que iba a irse a estudiar en el extranjero como sacerdote. Dennis también intentó regresar a las horas de oración continuas y a ser voluntariado en la mañana mientras preparaba los documentos necesarios para irse a Roma..  
Necesitaba el Italiano, **no el cantonés**. Estudio. Hacer que ese cuerpo promiscuo estuviera enteramente dedicado a Dios para que su alma inmunda fuera divinamente usada. Salir del baño del infierno y escapar de Jesaja... Porque ahora era cojo, **y si no se iba entonces lo iba a dejar sin las dos piernas.**

Esa fue la mejor solución que encontró Dennis para salir del caos en el que había vuelto su propia vida.


	12. 9

Jesaja, quien dejó de ser un estudiante del colegio **Najium** , estaba en el auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de graduación para los chicos de su generación, _a pesar de que no había razón para que él asistiera._ Allí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, miró claramente a Dennis, que estaba de pie como representante de la escuela. Vestía de traje como cuando iba a la catedral, y recitaba sus testimonios de graduación con una voz absolutamente agradable. _Jesaja_ _ignoro por completo lo que dijo y solo miró el rostro suave de Dennis hasta que comenzó a avergonzarlo._   
Eran palabras que había ensayado cientos de veces, pero casi había cometido un error justo después de ver el cabello negro que ondeaba detrás del profesor de economía... 

Ayer estuvo con Jesaja, como de costumbre, pero no le había dicho que iría a la ceremonia de graduación así que no lo esperaba allí. Bueno, las acciones del hombre, fueran las que fueran y sin importar su intención, _siempre eran improvisadas_. Ir a la ceremonia de graduación debió haber sido algo impulsivo. 

Dennis intentó no mirar de nuevo al profesor de economía para concentrarse en lo que quedaba de su discurso, que terminó con varias palabras confortantes y agradecimientos por el brillante futuro que les esperaba a los graduados. La gente, incluidos los seguidores de Dennis, aplaudieron durante un largo período de tiempo, mostrando respeto y sus más sinceras felicitaciones a los graduados y al representante de ellos. Dennis respondió con una sonrisa brillante así que alguien se había atrevido a silbarle, como en broma... _Jesaja_ _tenía la cara tan desencajada que Dennis todavía no podía voltear a mirar._

La ceremonia de graduación terminó cuando tomaron una foto grupal de los graduados. Dennis ya no era estudiante, presidente del consejo estudiantil o representante de los alumnos, pero estaba muy ocupado de todas maneras. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente, siempre había alguien con quién hablar. Incluso en sus grandes brazos, sostenía un ramo de flores gigantescas que le dificultaba mucho moverse.  
Jesaja solo volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la dirección en la que se movía Dennis, luego, lentamente se levantó de su asiento cuando notó que la mayoría de la gente comenzaba a salir del auditorio y caminó hacía Dennis con la misma elegancia con la que lo haría un gato. Se abrió paso entre los que rodeaban al rubio así que los seguidores del chico, que habían estado alrededor de Dennis todo este tiempo, dejaron de hablar y comenzaron a alejarse. _En los últimos meses, los amigos de Dennis han probado la amargura directa o indirectamente de manos de ese..._ _ **Perro sucio**_. La depravación de Jesaja frente a Claudia fue una cosa menor. Un teléfono celular no era nada, pero luego rompió una ventana, el casillero de Dennis, el hueso del brazo de Michael y la mandíbula de Tom. Como resultado, Jesaja fue suspendido de la escuela y luego fue expulsado. Sin embargo, Jesaja aparecía muy a menudo rondando cerca de la entrada.

Los amigos estaban preocupados por Dennis, quien ahora había sido catalogado como **un juguete de Jesaja...** Pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada más. Es decir Jesaja está loco, y ellos no querían que tomara represalias contra ellos solo por intentar hacer lo correcto para él.  
En cualquier caso, Dennis todavía era una persona bastante popular, pero se volvió natural para él estar aislado de todos con la excusa de que la ira estúpida de Jesaja era algo que _"se podía evitar."_

**"Dennis, felicitaciones por tu graduación".**

Como si no hubiera nadie alrededor de ellos, Jesaja habló casualmente y extendió una mano para tomar una rosa del ramo que estaba en brazos de Dennis.

**"Gracias, Jesaja. Tú... No sabía que ibas a venir".**

En lugar de Jesaja, Dennis centró su mirada en la única rosa que había robado.

**"No tienes nada que hacer ahora ¿Verdad?"** Pero los ojos azul claro apuntaron detrás de la espalda de Jesaja así que él se volvió para comprobarlo... Los padres de Dennis conversaban con el director. **"Oh sí, tienes que pasar un día como este con tu familia."**

Jesaja, con una expresión amable, se mostró tolerante de mala gana e insertó la rosa que había estado sosteniendo, en _la solapa de la camisa de Dennis._ Dennis arrugó las cejas debido a las espinas que comenzaron a rasgarle el cuello.

**"Nos vemos mañana, Dennis".**

Después de despedirse, Jesaja se dio la vuelta sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho... Pero Dennis, quién solamente miró el cabello negro que se estaba alejando, le dio un poco más de fuerza a su agarre hasta que el ramo en sus brazos se arrugó y luego se desbarató.

**"Adiós, Jesaja."**

Dennis se despidió tardíamente, poco después de que el sol brillante se tragara el cabello negro que había abandonado el auditorio. Inmediatamente después y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, caminó en dirección hacía sus padres y les sonrió de un modo de verdad hermoso... Jesaja tenía razón, este es un momento que tenía que compartir únicamente con ellos. Después de todo, **es su último día viviendo aquí.**

Durante estos meses, el camino por el que estuvo rondando había sido el de un campo de espinos... Pero al final, aún contra todo pronóstico, Dennis se preparó con éxito para estudiar como sacerdote. No hace mucho recibió un sobre que contenía una carta de admisión a un seminario romano así que Dennis estaba preparado para irse tan pronto como terminara la ceremonia de graduación. **Pero nadie lo sabía.**  
En su habitación solo había algunas cajas empaquetadas, una carta de aceptación y un boleto de avión a _Roma_. Esta es una ciudad lúgubre con minas abandonadas, con una sola iglesia, un hospital donde no cesan los gritos, una escuela que ya no tiene buenos recuerdos, amigos que ya no necesita, padres, **Jesaja** , y un ciclo de pecado interminable... Y va a romper con todo eso mañana y de una buena vez.

Va a Roma, y Jesaja puede regresar a la mina abandonada para seguir hirviendo en el infierno, **pero solo.**


	13. 10

**"Padre, estoy aquí."**

La larga silueta entró lentamente por la puerta arqueada. El humo del cigarrillo lo persiguió segundos después.

**"Es tarde."**

**Kaplan** reprendió a Jesaja, quien apareció dos horas después de su llamada. Sin embargo, pese a esto, su voz y su rostro seguían siendo muy amables.

Jesaja se sentó, casi arrojándose, sobre el sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca en una línea recta mientras sus largas piernas se estiraban sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro. El tacón del zapato golpeó el cristal e hizo un **click** profundo.

**"Es fin de semana."** Al decir eso, Jesaja arrojó el cigarrillo, con el filtro quemado, en el cenicero de vidrio. Luego, estiró los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que las patas de la mesa se pusieran mucho más torcidas de lo que ya estaban. **"Tomaba una siesta."**

Jesaja inclinó la cabeza y la dejó descansando en su hombro. Su cabello, negro, fino y desorganizado, estaba esparcido sobre sus hombros. Kaplan, quien negó con la cabeza un par de veces al indolente y descarado Jesaja, lo miró y notó como rápidamente sacaba otro cigarrillo. Se lo entregó a Kaplan y luego prendió el fuego de su encendedor.

Kaplan carraspeó un poco la garganta y calentó la punta del cigarrillo hasta que pudo beberse el humo.

**"Fuí a Munich".**   
  
**"¿Por qué?"**

Jesaja preguntó y miró la cicatriz de Kaplan, desde los pómulos hasta el labio y la punta de la barbilla. La cicatriz era del color del marfil, un poco más clara que la piel morena de Kaplan... Era, _incluso bonita_. Pero Kaplan también tenía un gusto magnífico por la ropa y las colonias _¿Dónde compraba esa ropa?_ Jesaja miró los patrones densos en la camisa de seda naranja envuelta alrededor del torso de Kaplan.

**"El "tipo limpio" vino a Verona".**   
  
**"Si es Verona, se trata de Matteo".**   
  
**"No, porque el "tipo limpio" no es de Munich".**   
  
**"Oh, eso lo vuelve mucho más molesto."**

Incluso con la imparable mala actitud de Jesaja, a Kaplan parecía no importarle seguirle el juego.

**"Creemos que el "Tipo limpio" y el "Abby" están juntos, y por aquí."**

**"Que mierda tan estúpida..."**  
  
Jesaja se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro. **"Tipo limpio"** era una jerga para los hombres que distribuían drogas sin permiso de la organización en áreas administradas por la mafia. **"Abby"** , significaba un trabajador de "Un tipo limpio"... No era común encontrarse con un "Tipo limpio" y sin embargo, para la mafia, encontrar a un "Abby" era tan simple como apretar el gatillo y dispararle a un abuelo por en la calle en la cabeza. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de los "Abby's" eran aquellos que habían llegado tan lejos que sus vidas no valían la pena. Habían sido estafados o eran idiotas.  
Jesaja estuvo tratando con "Abby's" cinco veces mientras estuvo en la mafia. Los cinco eran tontos, personas que conocían el mundo a medias. Por un lado, eso le recordaba a él mismo, a Timor y a sus amigos con los que había estado cuando todavía no se familiarizaba con todo este negocio.

Timor y Jesaja, de diecinueve años, abandonaron la aburrida ciudad con la mina abandonada y el alcohol robado y se fueron imprudentemente a Berlín. No había un plan claro y sus bolsillos no tenían el suficiente dinero. Sin embargo, _no fue una vida muy difícil que digamos._ Berlín tenía muchos inmigrantes e hijos de inmigrantes turcos también, como Timor. Se comportaron tan amistosos como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron e incluso los volvieron parte de su familia. Cuando les pidieron una cama, les dieron un lugar para dormir, y también les dieron alcohol y drogas. De esa manera, vivieron como vagabundos durante más de medio año. Conocieron a Kaplan cuando Jesaja estaba a punto de cumplir los 20 años. Jesaja y Timor gastaron todo el dinero que trajeron cuando llegaron a Berlín, y lógicamente se quedaron sin nada antes del mes. Los amigos con los que pasaban el rato eran originalmente pobres así que lo poco que tenían lo ocupaban en entretenimiento o mujeres. E incluso si no podían comer, parecía obligatorio tener que consumir droga así que fue un tipo llamado **Ezra,** quien sugirió una forma "fácil" de ganar efectivo. En _Goerlitzer_ _Park_ , Ezra compró drogas a los colonos africanos de los que se hizo amigo y vendió a todo a los alemanes. En su mayoría eran menores de edad así que los que tenían dificultades para encontrarlas, estaban dispuestos a comprarlos incluso a precios exorbitantes. Los gangsters novatos compraban sus propias drogas, cigarrillos y alcohol con el dinero que ganaban vendiendo a más novatos. A veces alquilaba un coche e iba a _Leipzig_ o _Dresde_.

La vida era fácil y agradable porque sabían que podían vivir de esa manera sin que nadie lo restringiera y sin embargo, fue Kaplan, ni sus padres ni la policía, quien detuvo las acciones de estos estúpidos niños.  
Las drogas recibidas de inmigrantes africanos procedían de la organización de Kaplan. El lugar donde la banda de Ezra vendía estaba en el distrito de Kaplan también y los muchachos se convirtieron en "Abbys" y también en "Tipos limpios" que distribuían material a un precio ridículo. En ese momento, la organización de Kaplan estaba creciendo en tamaño por lo que era comúnmente vigilada por la policía de Berlín. Cuando se reveló que la droga de Kaplan había entrado en los vasos sanguíneos de menores, no había una o dos cosas de las que preocuparse, sino miles y millones... _Encontrar a la pandilla torpe de "_ _Abbys_ _", incluidos Ezra, Timor y_ _Jesaja_ _, fue más fácil que_ _sonarse_ _la nariz_. Matarlos también lo habría sido, por supuesto. Sin embargo, en lugar de matar a los niños que no podían ser cuidados por su patria o su familia, Kaplan extendió sus brazos amorosamente y les dio refugio.

La organización de Kaplan se llamaba así, simplemente **"** **Kaplan** **"**. La mayoría de los miembros de la organización eran 2 o 3 turcos realemanes porque Kaplan también era un re-alemán turco de tercer grado. También lo eran Timor y Ezra y el resto de sus amigos. Había menos de diez miembros de la organización que no tenían raíces turcas, incluida Jesaja. Los miembros de la pandilla llamaron a Kaplan _"padre"_... Y entonces, Jesaja, quien perdió a su padre a la edad de 17 años, consiguió un nuevo "padre" a la edad de veinte.

**"Soy un maestro, y como tal les haré conocer el mundo".**

Kaplan dijo esto y arrojó algunos trozos de papel hasta esparcirlos por las largas patas de la mesa. Jesaja comenzó a tomarlos y a leer desde el capítulo superior. Pronto, _los ojos grises de Jesaja brillaron con interés._

**"¿Doctor Leitner?"**   
  
**"¿Lo conoces?"**

Kaplan notó la curiosidad en sus ojos grises.

**"Lo conozco".** Jesaja respondió concisamente, haciendo crujir sus zapatos. **"¿Pero está viviendo en Munich?"**  
  
 **"Pues allí lo dice"**  
  
 **"Bien…"**

Jesaja barrió su barbilla puntiaguda con los dedos. Recordaba vagamente el rostro del médico de mediana edad. Luego, _el rostro de la persona que nunca había olvidado ni por un momento lo siguió claramente..._ Friedrich Leitner, 61 años, director del Hospital Neuwitelsbach en Munich. Esa fue la información escrita en el papel que le entregó Kabran. Había una cosa más que Yesaiah sabía: Era padre de Dennis Leitner, ex médico del Hospital Martha Maria en Bochum... _Y ahora traficaba drogas también._

**"¿Cuándo puedo ir a Munich?"**   
  
**"Mañana."**

Jesaja, que había bajado las piernas de la mesa, inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo más cerca de Kaplan y dijo:

**"Padre, ¿Van matar a este "Abby"?"**

Kaplan miró fijamente a su hijo, que no parecía tener tanto sentido de la lógica como él. Los ojos de Jesaja estaban muy abiertos, sus labios tensos en una sonrisa. Kaplan quería preguntar cual era su motivo.

**"Lo más probable es que sí."**

**"No. Los médicos son útiles".**

Pero incluso así, no hubo otra palabra al respecto. 

Jesaja era un adolescente hace diez años y ahora respondía a sus preguntas con la misma maldita gracia de un adulto, se revelaba como si tuviera toda la razón y saltaba a las vías del tren incluso cuando escuchaba el rugido de las ruedas. Si hace una pregunta, la respuesta que le llegará será inútil.

**"Le diré a alguien".**   
  
**"¿Y ese alguien matará a ese Abby?"**   
  
**"Es obvio."**

**"No quiero que lo haga".**   
  
**"¿Por qué?** **¿Cuál es la razón para sentir pena por la muerte de un "Abby"?"**

**"Te lo dije. Porque los médicos son útiles ".**  
  
 **"Este médico ya no".**  
  
**"Pero es un Leitner".**  
  
**"¿Y eso qué? ¿El doctor Leitner te curó de alguna enfermedad."**  
  
 **"En realidad, el doctor Leitner es un mal doctor... Porque no pudo curar la enfermedad de mi padre."**

Jesaja mordió un cigarrillo nuevo. Levantó el dedo para prender fuego y en poco tiempo, estalló un humo gris.

**"No hagas nada como venganza. Suceden cosas molestas cuando se actúa así".**

Ante las palabras de Kaplan, Jesaja se rió con ganas.

**"¿Qué venganza?"**   
  
**"Quiero decir, no hagas cosas para tu propia satisfacción personal."**

Incluso un niño que no escuchaba, debía tener una buena razón para pedirle que no mataran a un Abby. Jesaja no dijo nada, aunque en realidad pensó que ya había dicho suficiente...

**"Padre."**

Jesaja era impulsivo, pero audaz y ordenado. Incluso el propio Kabran podía reconocer que había algo en él que hacía que su corazón palpitara sin detenerse... Era un "hijo" perfecto, quien nació con la personalidad que cualquier miembro de la organización desearía tener.

**"No hagas cosas para tu propia satisfacción".**

Jesaja sonrió alegremente... Incluso cuando la sangre corre por las vías del tren en donde va caminando, siempre pone la misma expresión y hace la misma risa así que, Jesaja se veía obligado a quererlo. Amarlo como a un hijo de verdad.  
Jesaja fue lo suficientemente cruel como para sacar la lengua ante él, pero tan amable que sonrió hermosamente para que se sintiera libre de toda culpa.

**"Pues bueno."**

Jesaja era esencial para la organización así que, aunque dijera mil y una cosas, Kaplan siempre le concedía la suficientemente libertad como para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

**"Pues bueno".**

Repitió. De lo contrario, **_sería peligroso si decidiera irse a otra organización._**


	14. 11

Obviamente, han pasado 10 años, pero el doctor Leitner se veía demasiado mayor para su gusto. Jesaja arrugó las cejas mientras miraba al padre de Dennis, que se había vuelto alguien de cabello plateado.

**"Casi no lo reconocí".**

**"Sí, sí."**

El doctor Leitner, que se reencontró con el amigo de su hijo, _estaba temblando._ Salía del hospital después del trabajo cuando de repente, sus ojos se taparon y sus manos fueron mantenidas tras su espalda. Era un secuestro en toda la extensión de la palabra así que era natural tener miedo. No, tenía miedo de recordar lo que había hecho antes de eso y lo que iban a hacerle ahora.

**"Eres bastante mayor".**   
  
**"** **Jesaja** **, ¿Verdad? Tú te sigues viendo igual que siempre."**   
  
**"Mentira."**   
  
**"Realmente lo haces".**

Jesaja caminó hacia el Doctor Leitner. Siempre que el tacón de sus zapatos golpea el acero del contenedor, el hombre se hace más y más pequeño aunque ya está arrodillado y con ambos brazos sostenidos por dos hombres.  
Finalmente, Jesaja, que se acercó al anciano médico, dobló las rodillas, bajó la espalda y observó a la otra persona... _El padre de Dennis era un anciano desesperado y horrible esta vez._

**"Quiero mirarte de cerca."**  
  
 **"¿Qué?"**  
  
 **"Lo último que ví de ti, fue cuando estabas hablando con la maestra. Ya sabes, el día en que Dennis se graduó de Kim** **Najium** **".** Dijo, deslizando lentamente el traje ámbar del doctor Leitner con su dedo índice. **"Han pasado diez años".**  
  
 **"Sí, sí, eso es correcto".**

**"Y sigo pensando que no puedes ser el mismo."**

**"Sí lo soy... Pero ya ves, la vida no ha sido del todo buena conmigo."**

La frente y la espalda del doctor Leitner estaban empapadas de sudor frío. Como dijo Jesaja, _el doctor_ _Leitner_ _mentía._ Era difícil encontrar las señales del joven estudiante en el hombre de veintinueve. Había crecido prolijamente hasta que el niño rebelde, el que había estado estrechamente unido a la ansiedad y la precariedad, dejaron de ser visibles sin importar la parte que mirara. La ropa que estaba utilizando se veía decorada, pero igual era bastante elegante. Y sobre todo, sus ojos grises estaban aún más turbios que antes.

**"Oh, dado que Dennis nació en abril, debe tener 30 años ahora".**

Jesaja tocó nuevamente el cuello del traje del doctor Leitner. El hombre miró al suelo, evitando sus ojos grises tanto como le fuera posible. No lo había pensado, pero desde hace algún tiempo que ya no había podido verlo en **Bochum** así que, solo se preguntaba donde estaría enterrado ahora, o con quien estaría acostándose, o si se encontraría consumiendo quien sabe que cosa... No sabía que se había convertido en el miembro de una mafia. Además, ni siquiera sabía que lo encontraría de esta manera.

**"Doctor."**

**"¿Qué?"**   
  
**"¿Dennis se convirtió en sacerdote?"**

El doctor Leitner asintió en lugar de hablar, pero no parecía una respuesta clara cuando todo su cuerpo estaba más concentrado en temblar. Jesaja movió la mano del cuello de Leitner y la metió esta vez en su propio bolsillo. Los ojos de Leitner siguieron su mano blanca y vió, _como sacaba un cuchillo y lo colocaba justo en frente..._

**"¿Dennis se convirtió en sacerdote?"**   
  
**"Bueno... Dennis tiene un puesto más elevado".**

Esta vez, el doctor Leitner respondió verbalmente mientras veía a Jesaja girar el cuchillo de plata entre los dedos. No parecía una broma sino, una terrible amenaza de asesinato.

**"Dennis ¿Está en Munich?"**   
  
**"Oh, sí, sí... Dennis..."**   
  
**"¿En qué catedral?"**   
  
**"San Michael, San José tal vez."**   
  
**"Ah."**

Los gestos rencorosos de las manos de Jesaja cesaron. El doctor Leitner abrió valientemente sus pálidos labios.

**"¡Pero bueno! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!"**

**"Sí tiene".**  
  
**"Si le pasa algo a Dennis..."**

**"¿Qué va a hacer?"**

Jesaja, sosteniendo un cuchillo en la punta de su barbilla, parecía bastante enojado con tan solo una pequeña oración del hombre. La cara pálida de Leitner volvió a temblar

**"Jesaja..."**   
  
**"Doctor, el asunto que tengo con Dennis no tiene nada que ver con usted "**

**"¡Jesaja!"**

Los gestos del doctor Leitner se intensificaron y sus gritos se volvieron tan fuertes que las manos de los dos hombres que lo sujetaban se elevaron todavía con más fuerza. _El viejo doctor pronto ya no pudo hacer nada más que respirar._

**"Dennis no cumplió su promesa."**

En ese momento, Leitner, cuyo rostro se había vuelto duro de inmediato, se puso pálido cuando comenzó a hacer chocar sus dientes como en una convulsión después de que un cuchillo frío tocara la piel de su cuello.

**"Doctor, pero ¿Por qué comenzó a traficar?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Aún siendo el jefe del hospital, ¿Se quedó sin dinero?"**   
  
**"Yo..."**

**"¿Por qué? Dígame. Porque cuando estaba en Bochum, tenía mucho dinero."**

**"El cuchillo..."**

**"¿¡Por qué!?"**   
  
**"¡Jesaja, quita el cuchillo!"**

Pero el cuchillo solo se junta un poco más.

**"Si me responde, le quitaré el cuchillo".**

**"El hospital, invertí todo en el hospital de Munich."**

**"Sigue..."**

**"Entonces, como fue idea mía... Cuando comenzamos a tener ganancias bajas tuve que asumir la responsabilidad".**   
  
**"Sí."**

Jesaja apretó el cuchillo así que Leitner respiró como un hombre que había terminado de correr un maratón. Jesaja espero a que el anciano se recuperara porque todavía podía darse el lujo de ser gentil con el padre de su "amigo".  
Eventualmente, aunque el sudor frío estaba fluyendo con fuerza hacia abajo, los temblores del viejo doctor se calmaron...

**"¿Doctor?"**

**"Jesaja, por favor sálvame. Por favor…"**

Sus ojos hinchados y arrugados se llenaron de lágrimas así que Jesaja se las quitó tiernamente con el pulgar.

**"No lo estoy matando, doctor."**  
  
 **"Por favor, por favor, sálvame..."**  
  
 **"Por favor, intente tomarse un descanso mientras yo me ocupo de algo más".** Cuando terminó de hablar, Jesaja se puso de pie y estiró las rodillas. Se puso un cigarrillo en los labios y señaló a los dos hombres con el dedo índice. **"** **Llévenlo** **abajo."** Y rápidamente la cabeza de Leitner se cubrió con una tela negra.

**"..."**

_"Tap, tap, tap."_ No había nada que el doctor Leitner pudiera hacer más que escuchar el sonido de los zapatos saliendo de un lugar hecho de hierro.


	15. 12

La Catedral de San Michael era la culminación de la grandeza. El exterior era una arquitectura renacentista, blanca y dorada y el espléndido interior barroco le hacía sentir como si estuviera en el cielo. Especialmente por esa mesa sacramental de oro y pilares de jade que se veía detrás de la cruz alta. Dentro del marco arqueado en el medio, había una imagen de un ángel que maximizaba el carácter sagrado y colgando en la parte superior, un sol dorado armonizaba con la estatua dorada de Jesús, en la cruz... _Le daba la ilusión de que realmente podría salvarle._

En su memoria, comparado con esto, la Catedral de Bochum era un lugar horrible que debería desaparecer de inmediato.

Jesaja aplaudió, y en la magnífica y tranquila catedral resonaron sus palmas. En las sillas, los ojos de algunos de los creyentes que estaban sentados y abrían la boca a la nobleza de la iglesia, lo miraron y luego, cuando se encontraron con sus ojos grises y helados, volvieron la cabeza como si lo estuviesen evitando... Sin embargo, **solo una chica pareció no huir de él** así que Jesaja, quien sonrió ampliamente, movió sus zapatos en su dirección. Se acercó a la chica.

**"Hola."**

**"Hola."**

La chica le saludó con voz suave y dejó que se sentara a su lado.

**"Yo soy Jesaja".**

**"Soy** **Hanne".**

**"¿Vienes a menudo a esta catedral?"**

**"Sí."** La chica, de mejillas rojas y brillantes, respondió a la pregunta de Jesaja sin demora y sin titubear. Apoyó los codos en la banca de enfrente. **"Vengo con mis padres la mayor parte del tiempo."**

**"¿Con qué frecuencia vienes?"**

**"Aproximadamente tres veces por semana".**

**"Ya. ¿Y lo has hecho por mucho tiempo?"**

**"Desde que estuve en el estómago de mi madre".**

Continuando la conversación con la niña, Jesaja volvió la cabeza para ver la deslumbrante catedral nuevamente.

**"Es muy bonita."**

**"¿No vives aquí, verdad?"**

Los ojos grises se volvieron nuevamente hacia la niña.

**"¿Cómo supiste?"**

**"Bueno... Porque nunca te había visto antes".**

**"Eres inteligente".**

**"¿De dónde eres?"**

**"De por allí. Muy lejos."**

Jesaja sonrió gentilmente. La chica lo premió con un gesto amable.

**"¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?"**

**"Hay alguien a quien quiero ver".**

**"¿A quién?"**

**"¿Hay un sacerdote alto, rubio y de ojos azules en esta iglesia? Es tan joven como yo..."**

Cuando terminó la pregunta, la niña se rió inocentemente.

**"Dennis Pater".**

El **Pater** era un terminó honorífico alemán. La expresión de Yesaiah se volvió brillante, como la de un niño.

**"Sí, Dennis".**

**"¿Por qué quieres ver al padre Dennis?"**

**"Quiero confesarme".**

**"Ya veo. Pero el sacerdote que confiesa es otro."**

**"¿Y Dennis?"**

**"No lo sé. Puedes ir allí y preguntar".**

La niña señaló la puerta que estaba al fondo.

**"Gracias, Hanne".**

Jesaja se puso de pie sin dudarlo así que la chica dijo: **"Dale mis saludos a Pater Dennis de parte mía."**

**"Si… Ten por seguro que lo haré."**


	16. 12.1

Las personas que conoció en la Catedral de San Michael fueron muy amables con él. La chica rubia y el personal de la oficina de la iglesia, quién escribía el nombre del sacerdote a cargo por hora y día de la semana, le dio un horario bastante específico. Hay políticas básicas para tomar una confesión y además, también hay folletos con la historia de la catedral y los eventos anuales que se celebraban justo allí.

Jesaja, acostado en una habitación de hotel y escudriñando los folletos que recibió de la iglesia, encontró la lista de sacerdotes en la que estaba el nombre de Dennis. **También había una foto**... Sostuvo el folleto frente a él y lo elevó un poco para poder verlo con ayuda de la luz del sol. Dennis ya no tenía esa inocencia de su adolescencia, solo la madurez de su semblante se transmitía a través del papel. Pero eso no significaba que los rasgos sensuales no estuvieran allí. Esos ojos azules, cóncavos y frescos. Su nariz afilada y sus labios obstinados que combinaban con el tono de su piel y, ese color rubio de su cabello que también era el mismo... Y no fue sino hasta después de mucho tiempo, _que también se permitió mirar debajo de la barbilla de Dennis_. Jesaja levantó el pulgar y le tocó el cuello envuelto en un uniforme de sacerdote.

Dennis...

Trató de estimar lo difícil que habría sido ponerse esa cosa blanca después de todo lo que hizo con él.

**"Pasó mucho tiempo".**

Pronto emergió un cuerpo decadente escondido bajo sus pensamientos. El color de los viejos recuerdos que aún estaban oscuros. Sus manos, sus muslos, su pene erecto... Jesaja quería deshacerse de la cosa blanca que no coincidía con el Dennis que había tenido en la cama tantas veces. Sentía la necesidad de romper el uniforme de sacerdote con sus dientes y follárselo. _Hacerlo con fuerza y en la mesa de su Dios._

El folleto estaba arrugado en su mano.

**"Nos vemos mañana, Dennis."**

Escupió las promesas de hace una década que no se habían cumplido... Pero esta vez, _no había opción de que Dennis escapara hacía algún lugar_.

Y Jesaja lo sabía muy bien.


	17. 13

Dennis, sentado en un confesionario estrecho y oscuro, acababa de cantar su tercera penitencia. Tan pronto como terminó el agradecimiento del confesor, se cerró la puerta corrediza de la pequeña ventana y él volvió a sentarse derecho. Miró a la izquierda, a la derecha, acomodó su cuello... Una pequeña ventana, conectada a la pared, comenzó a agitarse y finalmente se abrió por cuarta vez:

 **"Im Namen des Vaters und des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. Amén."** _(En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu Santo, amén.)_

El confesor lo saludó junto con la apertura de la ventana corrediza. Una voz muy baja y suave, que seguramente era de un hombre joven. Sus caras estaban bloqueadas una de la otra por una densa red de madera así que no puede verlo. Sin embargo, el confesor facilita saber quién es solo con el timbre que ocupa en cada una de sus oraciones... O bueno, _esto pasa la mayoría de las veces_ debido a que todos ellos eran creyentes que iban y venían, pero que nunca salían del pueblo. Eran voces conocidas, de caras conocidas. Sin embargo, no puede recordar la identidad de esta. _¿No era un creyente que frecuentara la iglesia?_

 **"Gott, der unser Herz erleuchtet, schenke dir wahre Erkenntnis deiner Sünden und Seiner Barmherzigkeit."** _(Dios ilumina nuestros corazones. Cree en la misericordia del padre y confiesa los pecados que has cometido)_

**"Amén."**

Dennis también dijo **Amén**.

Era hora de confesar. Dennis esperó tranquilamente y pronto, los labios húmedos del otro lado, se abrieron y dejaron caer un sonido dulce:

 **"Padre."** Una voz suave y un suspiro susurrante entraron por la pequeña ventana. **"He quebrantado el quinto mandamiento".**

**"..."**

**"Secuestré a un anciano hace dos días. Estaba asustado y de todas maneras lo amenacé... Dije que iba a matarlo."**

Las cejas de Dennis se volvieron arrugadas. Entre los creyentes que conocía, no había ninguno que pudiera venirle a la mente...

**"Padre, de hecho he quebrantado el quinto mandamiento innumerables veces. Mi confesión... Me dijeron que tenía que ser detallada, pero creo que es difícil hablar de todo lo que he hecho en tan solo unos minutos."**

Dennis tragó saliva otra vez.

**"Padre... ¿Qué debo hacer?"**

La voz del confesor le hizo sentir una picazón incontenible por alguna extraña razón.

**"... Piensa tan fielmente como puedas, y confiesa tus pecados como si le hablaras a un amigo".**

**"Sí, padre... He quebrantado el quinto mandamiento. Maté a alguien. No, la verdad es que ya maté a demasiados".**

**"..."**

**"Padre, yo también violé el cuarto mandamiento. Cuando tenía 15 años, mi papá se enfermó de gravedad. Después de un tiempo, ya no me importaba mucho y quería que muriera rápido. Padre, muchas veces lo soñé convertido en un cadáver."**

**"..."**

**"Mi Dios, rompí el cuarto y sexto mandamientos juntos. El día que murió mi padre, cometí adulterio con un amigo."**

Tal vez porque se debe a una confesión impactante, Dennis sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón. Debajo de la barbilla, el pecho le comenzó a subir y a bajar apresuradamente mientras el confesor seguía confesando.

**"Cometí adulterio incluso después de que terminó el funeral de mi padre. En el baño del cementerio, él y yo hicimos el amor dos veces."**

**"..."**

Dennis comenzó a clamar a Dios sin decirlo en voz alta, solo con un movimiento de sus labios temblorosos... El cuello se le pegó a la piel debido al sudor frío y comenzó a sentir que ya no podía respirar. En el hueco entre su nuca y el traje, metió un dedo y trató de abrir más espacio. Sin embargo, no había forma de que la congestión que sentía desapareciera tan fácil.

**"Padre."**

**"..."**

**"Tengo tantos pecados que es imposible confesarlos todos hoy. Solo diré esto, y volveré la próxima vez".**

**"Pues... De ahora en adelante…"**

Como padre, era hora de amonestar al pecador.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"... No rompas el corazón de Dios, porque realmente mereces ser amado."**

Dennis intentó estar tranquilo y amonestó al confesor. Mientras tanto...

**"Jajaja..."**

_Solo se escuchó una leve risa_. Dennis fingió que todo estaba bien.

**"Expiación. Haz expiación y no vuelvas a pecar".**

**"Sí, padre."**

Era hora de perdonarlo, pero Dennis no podía aclarar su mente mareada. Con dos dedos, se tocó la frente y apretó su garganta empapada.

 **"Gott ... Der barmherzige Vater durch den Tod und die Auferstehung seines Sohnes die Welt mit sich versöhnt und den Heiligen Geist gesandt zur Vergebung der Sünden. Durch den Dienst der Kirche schenke er dir."** _(El Padre Celestial, por la muerte y resurrección de su hijo, reconcilia al mundo. Él envió al Espíritu Santo para perdonar, y a través del ministerio de la iglesia, personalmente, a través de este miembro de la iglesia...)_

**"Jajaja..."**

Su respiración y risa le impidieron seguir hablando. Tomó fuerzas.

 **"Verzeihung und Frieden."** _(Te doy perdón y paz.)"_

**"Amén."**

Dennis, que guardó silencio, se apretó los labios secos con la lengua antes de continuar.

**"Spreche ich, ich dich los von deinen Sünden. Im Namen des Vaters und**   
**des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes."** _(Y yo, en nombre del padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo y en nombre de esta santa congregación... Perdono tus pecados)_

Dennis hizo temblar sus pestañas, y vio la forma negra reflejada en la rejilla... Silueta negra, como humo. Tan pesado que lo comenzó a aplastar.

 **"Sein Erbarmen währt ewig."** _(La misericordia del Señor es eterna.)_

 _Una silueta negra atravesó la rejilla y le apretó el cuello sin importarle que hubiera hablado sobre la misericordia del Señor hace un momento._ Dennis se sobresaltó y tocó su garganta para confirmar lo que había pasado... Debió haber sido su imaginación.

 **"Der Herr hat dir die Sünden vergeben. Geh hin en Frieden".** _(El Señor perdona todos los pecados. Ve en paz.)_

Dennis, el padre, empujó terriblemente la puerta corredera de la pequeña ventana para poner fin a la confesión. El confesionario de madera finalmente se cerró con un sonido espantoso así que, en la oscuridad, se limpió el pecho y la cara para intentar recuperar su centro y calmar el temblor de sus manos. Le faltaba el aire y tenía un repentino dolor de cabeza así que presionó sus cejas firmemente.

_Dar una confesión nunca fue tan pesado como ahora._


	18. 14

Fue cuando Dennis terminó de rezar, antes de comer y mientras sostenía una cuchara de plata entre los dedos, que el teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Incluso sosteniendo los cubiertos, su mano derecha se volvió hacia el sonido de inmediato:

**[Hospital]**

Las cejas de Dennis se arquearon con asombro.

A diferencia de cuando era joven, ya eran muy contadas las veces en las que iba como voluntario y sumado a ello, _había pocas cosas que le hacían moverse para ir al hospital de su padre..._ Dennis se convirtió en sacerdote después de todo. Estaba ocupado predicando la Palabra y guiando a los creyentes hacía el camino del bien. Entonces, ya que no visita el hospital, el número de contacto personal con su padre también estaba reducido a una vez por semana o dos cada mes... _¿Pero ahora lo están llamando del hospital y no del número personal de su padre?_

**"** **Leitner** **".**

**"Señor** **Leitner** **, le llamo desde el Hospital Neuvitelsbach."**

**"Sí, eso lo sé."**

Un aire extrañamente pesado aplastó a Dennis. Tenía dolor en la garganta.

**"Es debido a que el doctor Leitner no vino al hospital..."**

**"¿Si?"**

**"Desde hace tres días."**

**"¿Tres días? Pero yo..."**

**"No contesta el teléfono."**

**"Voy a revisar."**

Tan pronto como colgó, Dennis llamó a su padre y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo. Devolvió la comida que no había tocado y se alejó de la mesa, incluso aunque sus compañeros parecían preocupados de que se estuviera saltando la comida.  
Dennis, que solo respondió con la mirada, escuchó el tono de llamada y entonces salió también de la posada. _Apareció un mensaje de información debido a una llamada sin respuesta_. 

Con pasos increíblemente urgentes, se dirigió entonces a la casa de su padre.

Se creía que un nuevo hospital, construido en una gran ciudad, les daría un futuro brillante y cómodo... Pero en realidad, _les había dado problemas y una casa lúgubre y destartalada como pago_. Fue mucho peor que nunca antes. El doctor Leitner enfrentó la presión y la baja económica con la apertura de un hospital general en Munich. Sufrió, lloró. Y con ese estrés, fumó y bebió alcohol descontroladamente con la excusa de que no podría quedarse dormido si no lo hiciera. Su cabello rubio, que era el mismo que el de su hijo, se volvió blanco y las arrugas se intensificaron en su cara. Dennis, que regresó a Alemania después de estudiar como sacerdote en Roma, limpió las lágrimas de su padre incontables veces mientras le hablaba sobre un futuro mejor en el que él iba a ayudarle. Sin embargo, fue gracias a su madre que pudieron salir a flote durante todo este tiempo... La mujer, amorosa como siempre, no condenó el fracaso de su padre. **Era como su Dios.** Y varias veces al día, arrojaba luz sobre los días oscuros de su padre con palabras amables y oraciones bastante detalladas.

_El doctor Leitner terminó con solo la mitad de los miembros del escuadrón médico y una deuda descomunal_. Y como Dennis había dicho ya varias veces, las pruebas de Dios llegaron repentina y poderosamente una tras otra en un corto periodo de tiempo: **L** **a madre de Dennis murió de un ataque al corazón mientras se dirigía al supermercado.** Su esposo era doctor, el hijo era clérigo, y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de salvarla. Los miembros del hospital, que se habían quedado, escaparon de inmediato después de eso y entonces, la cantidad que tenía que pagar incrementó.

Quizá su padre tomó la decisión equivocada desde el inicio.

Los ojos de Dennis se estaban calentando. Hacía frío y el uniforme de sacerdote ondeaba con urgencia todo el tiempo debido al mal clima...  
Dennis, que caminó un recorrido de veinte minutos en diez, llamó al timbre de la puerta de su padre. Como se esperaba, no hubo respuesta. Cruzó el portón de hierro y luego, golpeó también la puerta principal, a la que había llegado casi corriendo. **Nada**. Ni un solo sonido... Sin dudarlo, llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia. Estaba tan asustado que incluso llamó a los bomberos y a un par de sus amigos también. Y mientras esperaba la ambulancia, Denis oró con las manos empapadas en sudor frío.

_**"Por favor, que mi padre esté a salvo y la misericordia de Dios..."** _

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir porque la policía y los paramédicos habían llegado uno tras otro hasta la entrada. Dennis ayudó a abrir la puerta principal después de escupir algunas palabras rápidas y, lógicamente, sus zapatos fueron los primeros en entrar hasta la sala de estar.

**Su padre no está** , no lo encuentra en la sala, cocina, comedor, habitación principal, habitación de invitados, estudio, vestidor, sótano, baño... Jardín, _en ninguna parte_. Dennis acompañó a la policía y se dirigió a la comisaría para denunciar la desaparición. Además, hubo varias preguntas, declaraciones y testimonios que tuvo que llenar por su cuenta. Más tarde, los mismos policías, que fueron amables con el sacerdote, llevaron a Dennis hasta la catedral...  
 _Dennis fue a la sala de oración con paso desesperado_. Se arrodilló y rezó durante dos horas. No había pasado ni un año desde que su madre se fue con Dios y, aunque era una providencia inevitable que todas las almas regresarían a Dios alguna vez, todavía no estaba listo para dejar ir a su padre. Era culpa suya, **era su pecado.** Tan pronto como se graduó de Kim Najium hizo el examen de sacerdote para escapar repentinamente de los brazos de sus padres y aún y cuando lo apoyaron activamente para que pudiera estudiar en el extranjero, no les hizo ni siquiera una llamada telefónica. No se arrepentía de haber estudiado como sacerdote en Roma porque la decisión que Dennis tomó ese día fue sincera... Aunque promiscuo, si dedicaba su carne a Dios de por vida, incluso un alma sucia podía salvarse.

Mientras oraba, su arrepentimiento y sus imperfecciones surgieron en el corazón de Dennis. _Sus recuerdos..._

_**"Iré a la catedral. En cambio, si papá se pone más enfermo y muere, serás el único responsable y voy a correr detrás de ti hasta el final de los tiempos."** _   
_**"Dennis... Gracias por traerme a la catedral."** _   
_**"Bésame, Dennis".** _   
_**"Dennis ¿Tienes paraguas?"** _   
_**"Se responsable, Dennis."** _

_**"Se responsable y acuéstate conmigo."** _

Los ojos que estaban bien cerrados, se abrieron. Y una pupila azul cielo comenzó a temblar.

_**"En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo..."** _

Hace dos días, un extraño confesor estuvo con él. _Hablando y diciendo que.._

La cabeza de Dennis se volvió hacia abajo. _¿Era Jesaja?_ La razón por la que la silueta vista a través de la densa malla de madera se veía tan oscura y, la razón por la cual ese calor que emanaba se sentía como si pudiera derretir cualquier cosa _¿Era por él?_

Solo había alguien capaz de actuar así después de todo.

_**"He quebrantado el quinto mandamiento. Maté a alguien. No, la verdad es que ya maté a demasiados".** _

¿Era la voz de la sangrienta confesión de Jesaja?

_**"Padre, yo también violé el cuarto mandamiento. Cuando tenía 15 años, mi papá se enfermó de gravedad. Después de un tiempo, ya no me importaba mucho y quería que muriera rápido. Padre, muchas veces lo soñé convertido en un cadáver."** _

Cuando Jesaja tenía quince años, su padre estaba en mal estado. Eso era cierto. El joven, que estaba vagando por el hospital, parecía tan triste y destrozado por su condición que nunca se hubiera detenido a pensar que enserio quería que su padre muriera rápidamente.

_**"Rompí el cuarto y sexto mandamientos juntos. El día que mi padre murió, cometí adulterio con un amigo. Cometí adulterio incluso después de que terminó el funeral de mi padre. En el baño del cementerio, él y yo hicimos el amor dos veces."** _

El día en que murió el padre de Jesaja, no pudo rechazarlo más y comenzaron a volverse increíblemente locos. Había sudor, ropa, todo en el baño de un lugar inadecuado justamente en el día del funeral. Fue como decía la silueta negra. **Todo encajaba perfectamente.**

_**"Padre... Rompí el quinto mandamiento. Secuestré a un anciano hace dos días..."**_ ¿Fue el confesor, Jesaja? Dijeron que su padre no había venido al hospital hace tres días, y ya fueron dos días desde que se confesó. _¿Y si esas palabras de confesión son ciertas? ¿El anciano es su padre? ¿Estaba Jesaja secuestrando a su padre?_ _¿Por qué?_ No, la pregunta de **"por qué"** es inútil. No puede nunca, haber ninguna razón para que Satanás haga el mal.

Jesaja estaba sucio, era agua turbia. Y nunca hubo señales de que se arrepintiera después de lo que hacía. Más bien, tenía un rostro refrescante. Hermoso. Después de pecar, su piel estaba bastante vibrante mientras él estaba pálido y apenas respirando, como si estuviera muriendo y conectado a un sistema de ventilación. _Dennis golpeó con los puños el suelo de madera de la sala de oración._ Es una ira que ha sido reprimida después de tragar agua estancada por más de 10 años. Un enojo espantoso...

Arrepentimiento.

**Está increíblemente arrepentido.**

Jesaja, que no volvió a las minas abandonadas, otra vez está delante de él, _observándole igual a si se riera por haber sido un fugitivo cobarde..._

_**"Jajaja."** _   
_**"¡Jajaja!"** _

También estaba ese peculiar aliento, esos labios que se reían de todo. Parece frágil, pero nunca se rompe. Y se ríe, y se ríe, **Y SE RÍE...** _¡Cómo podía olvidar ese aliento venenoso alguna vez!_ Porque sentía esa respiración incrustada sobre sus oídos todas las noches. Ese jadeo, atorado contra su piel de una manera tan intensa, que incluso sentía la necesidad de cortarse las orejas.

_**"Padre... Tengo tantos pecados que es imposible confesarlos todos hoy. Solo diré esto, y volveré la próxima vez."** _

_¿De verdad era Jesaja? ¿Había venido a castigarle?_ El pecado que cometió, todos los pecados que habían cometido juntos, si estaba allí para castigar cada uno de ellos lo entendía perfectamente. Pero su padre... _Su padre era inocente._

**"Jesaja, Jesaja..."**   
_**"Jesaja..."** _

Dennis asumió el trabajo de confesar a las personas hace dos días así que, _si Jesaja regresaba justo como lo había prometido,_ entonces iba a levantarse para preguntar. **Y definitivamente iba a enfrentarlo.**

_**"La misericordia del Señor es eterna".**_ Había dicho...

**"Si el cuarto confesor de ese día eras realmente tú, si tu confesión es verdadera, espero que puedas cooperar conmigo. No te estoy diciendo que seas piadoso conmigo pero... A mi padre, a mi padre inocente, por favor, ¡Déjalo en paz!"**


	19. 15

Dennis, entrando en el confesionario, era como un soldado arrojándose al campo de batalla. Sus ojos azul cielo estaban marchitos, su piel increíblemente palida... Cerró la pequeña puerta del confesionario y volvió el cuarto que de por si era reducido, en algo más oscuro y estrecho. En el interior, _Dennis llamó un solo nombre..._ Incluso ahora, dos días después de denunciar la desaparición, no había noticias sobre su padre y tampoco existía una sola pista.

Así como él huyó a Roma, hubiese deseado que Jesaja escapara a la mina abandonada y nunca volviera a aparecer frente a él... Más aún, _ahora que ese mismo hombre estaría también detrás de la malla de madera._ Es decir, sabía que era él y sabía que aparecería. Podía sentirlo, erizando la piel de sus brazos con cada oración.

Asustado, tuvo que tragarse su cobardía y enfrentarlo con todo su poder. En lugar de alejarse, hará preguntas y en lugar de huir, **peleará contra el mal que representa.**  
Dennis fue constantemente fiel y bueno y como tal, creía firmemente en contar con la espada y el escudo de Dios en los momentos de mayor adversidad.

**"El Señor ha perdonado tus pecados. Ve en paz."**

**"Gracias, padre."**

Intentó olvidarlo durante más de 10 años, pero ahora, se siente casi deprimido de no poder escuchar su voz... _No podía ser paciente_. Ya había escuchado la quinta confesión y, como siempre, solamente juntaba las manos y se apresuraba a rezar como si se le hiciera tarde para ir a una cita fuera de la iglesia.  
En un intento por recuperar la compostura inicial, Dennis respiró hondo y se acomodó el cuello. Luego se peinó un par de cabellos rebeldes y escuchó con atención el sonido de la ventana corrediza... Tras un momento de silencio, una voz temblorosa dijo:

**"Amén, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo".**

_La respiración de Dennis se detuvo en un_ _segundo_. El sexto confesor es joven, suave y de tono ardiente. Un hombre.

**"Dios ilumina nuestros corazones, siempre que creamos firmemente en su misericordia. Confiesa tus pecados".**

**"Amén."**  
  
Estaba seguro, **ese era Jesaja**. ¡Jesaja había vuelto! Respirando lentamente, Dennis hundió la cara un poco más entre sus palmas. Exhaló... Tenía que estar tranquilo. No debía agitarse pero, mientras agarraba su túnica y la estrujaba con fuerza entre sus dedos, podía sentir el latido de su corazón retumbando en sus orejas.

Jesaja, quien se sentó en el lado izquierdo del confesionario, **sonrió**. Tal vez ahora, Dennis finalmente estaba enterado de que su padre no estaba en casa. Y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que el confesor era el mismo de la otra vez.

**"Padre."**

La voz de Jesaja, que no podía ocultar su emoción, fue más vibrante de lo que se esperaba. Le gustaba mucho el cuarto de confesiones porque era oscuro y porque podía charlar con Dennis sin ser interrumpido por nadie más... Pero, _podía decir que no estaba para nada satisfecho con la densa malla de madera que bloqueaba la pequeña ventanita_. Esto se debe principalmente a que quería comprobar con sus dos ojos si estaba haciendo una expresión excitante o si se veía particularmente nervioso estando con él. Incluso el primer día, sin duda tuvo que tener una cara impresionante de emoción.

**"Padre Dennis".**

**"..."**

Dennis no respondió, solo tragó saliva. Pero el hombre desvergonzado comenzó a confesar como si no le importara lo que había ocasionado en él. Escuchó y escuchó con una infinita paciencia hasta que percibió un sonido familiar de respiración chocando justo en sus oídos... La red de madera se cubrió por la forma de unas delgadas manos y se percató después de un leve rasguño. En poco tiempo, sus labios se abrieron otra vez:

**"Padre, he quebrantado el octavo mandamiento".**

El octavo mandamiento era **_"No dirás malos testimonios ni mentiras."_**

**"Te dije que no sabía a cuántas personas había matado... Pero fue una mentira, yo sé la verdad."**

**"..."**

**"Trescientas personas. Y este año, maté a tres personas más".**

Fue una confesión absurda, _pero Dennis no dudó de su veracidad._ Puede saberlo solo con el timbre de su voz. Esa era la verdad, sin lugar a dudas. Es un pecado terrible que hace que la voz de Jesaja tiemble de excitación con cada sílaba.

Jesaja era un maldito diablo, pero pensó que incluso ese era un insulto para satanás.

**"Creo que el cuarto, será el anciano que fue secuestrado la última vez".**

**"¡Jesaja!"**

**"Entonces sabías..."**

**"¡Sí, eso es correcto! Tú, ¿¡Tú fuiste tan maldito como para secuestrar a mi padre!?"**

Su corazón, que había estado en pausa, _se estremeció con fuerza._ Recuperar la compostura ya era imposible para este momento por lo que Dennis, que había sujetado la pared con las dos palmas, pegó la cara y el pecho a la malla que lo separaba de él... Lo único que puede ver, _es solo una pequeña silueta negra._

**"Padre, el sacramento de la confesión aún no ha terminado".**

**"¡Jesaja! ¿¡Dónde está mi Padre!?"**

Dennis estaba emocionado, Jesaja estaba emocionado. Sin embargo, sus pasiones eran diferentes.

**"¡Jesaja! ¡¡Respóndeme!!"**

**"Padre, he quebrantado el sexto mandamiento".**

Jesaja continuó su confesión. El sexto mandamiento era: **_"No cometerás actos impuros."_**

**"Jesaja ¡Alto!"**

Parecía que el hombre estaría a punto de atravesar la puertecita cuando se levantó, se pegó contra ella y jadeó **"¡Oh, Dennis!"**

Fue una locura, pero Dennis se puso de pie también y pegó todo su torso hasta que la malla de madera, que era molesta, empezó a desaparecer como si necesitaran confirmarse el uno al otro... _Aunque solamente estaba claro el sonido de su respiración_.

**"Padre."**

Y sí, eso fue suficiente. No era necesario verse a la cara.

**"He estado pensando en ti, durante diez años".**

Jesaja habló, y se desabrochó el cinturón. Intentando deliberadamente hacer que el sonido fuera fuerte.

**"Jesaja..."**

El crujido del metal se detuvo. Los pantalones de Jesaja se cayeron hasta sus tobillos y le mostró sus muslos blancos y temblorosos... Ya estaba duro y caliente, y podía notarlo mientras restregaba su pene contra la ventanita de confesión... Al mismo tiempo, continuó: **"He quebrantado el sexto mandamiento varias veces".**

**"Jesa..."** Dennis, que estaba hablando, se desvaneció. **"Ah..."**

**"Dime que no me extrañaste también..."**

_Dennis también se sentía irremediablemente duro_. Cuando comenzó a dejar correr su imaginación, bajó la cabeza y la dejó descansando contra la malla igual a si estuviera muy mareado. Incluso el hirviente aliento de Dennis se filtró, _y fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a un descontrolado Jesaja._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan lujurioso.

**"Dime que no te gusta..."**

Los pilares de su pene se movieron lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La temperatura corporal subió desde su vientre, le llegó al pecho y logró hacerle respirar de un modo increíblemente errático. Se empinó.

**"Desde el día después de la graduación del padre, ah... Yo siempre..."** Tomó el líquido que fluía de la punta de un pene que se veía como si fuera a estallar, y lo aplicó por todo el largo con las yemas de sus dedos. El movimiento es más lento que antes. Hay pestañas, labios, saliva, un dolor de garganta insoportable...

Dennis temblaba.

**"Siempre te esperé.... Pero mi amado Dennis desapareció y me dejó solo. Desesperado."**

**"Jesaja..."**

Dennis se cayó sobre la malla. El humo negro, que se elevaba sin control, parecía entrar a sus pulmones hasta dejarlo sin respiración. _Ni siquiera podía responder ante tales palabras sucias._

**"¡Silencio!"**

**"¡Oh, mierda! Ah... Lo que daría porque fueran tus dedos... Um... Padre. De nuevo, ¡Grita! ¡Grita ¡Jesaja!! ¡Jesaja! ¡Grita mi nombre como cuando estaba sobre ti!"**

Hay palmas pegajosas, golpes y frotamientos húmedos con un pene que hacía un ruido desagradable.

" **Dennis..."** La cabeza de Jesaja estaba inclinada hacia él, _y sus ojos permanecían inspeccionando tras la malla..._ **"Ah, padre, ¿Dónde estás? Ah... Necesito verte."**

La silueta de la malla se hizo más gruesa. Dennis, que había estado intentando no volverse irremediablemente loco, se acercó de nuevo: **"Mi papá..."**

**"El doctor Leitner tal vez esté muerto ahora."**

**"¡Jesaja! ¡¡Detente ahora mismo!!"**

**"¡Ah!"**

Pero cuando extendió la mano nuevamente y la juntó a la puertecita... Dennis levantó la cabeza, se inclinó contra él y suspiró como si quisiera recibir una caricia. _¡Era increíblemente manipulable!_

**"¡Ah, Dennis, Dennis! Mi amor..."**

Jesaja aumentó la velocidad con la que se estaba tocando el pene.

**"¡Ah! Dennis, Dennis... Te necesito tanto, necesito... Sentir tu verga..."**

**"Jesaja... ¡Ah! Dios mío..."**

La malla vibró con la fuerza salvaje de Dennis, que se estaba juntando a la ventana cada vez más y más.

_La temperatura aumentó._

**"¡Ah, sí, mierda! Ah, te gusta esto ¿Verdad? Te gusta cuando te imaginas poniéndolo dentro de mi mientras me ves correrme ¡Uh! ¿No es cierto?"**

**"¡Por favor, detente!"**

**"No es divertido si no dices mi nombre mientras lo hago."**

**"Por favor..."**

**"¡Grita!"**

**"Dios, Jesaja... Jesaja, Jesaja..."**

El nombre que llamó Dennis, provocó el clímax: **"¡Ah!"** _Y el semen de Jesaja se disparó en el muro del confesionario._ Se golpeó la cabeza contra la madera y el cabello negro, disperso y lleno de sudor, comenzó a pegarse a su cuello. Su pelvis goteaba...

**"Jajaja..."**

El vapor caliente, que llenaba su corazón, lo estaba asfixiando...

**"Tú..."**

_Dennis también tenía semen en los pantalones._

**"¿Um...?"**

Jesaja, quien emitió un último jadeó, parecía muy empeñado en asegurarse de que su voz y su respiración pudieran llegar hasta Dennis... Y todavía pegado muy cerca de la malla, _empezó a chupar sus dedos manchados de semen_. Uno, y luego otro... Después su lengua recorrió también la madera de la ventanita para limpiarla...

Cada vez que esos sonidos salían de sus labios fruncidos, había una sensación muy fuerte que le hacía pensar **_"Me voy al infierno". "Definitivamente me voy a ir al infierno."_**  
Jesaja se rió suavemente mientras se subía los pantalones.

Dennis todavía era tan lindo como lo era hace años.

**"Me gustas mucho, padre"**. Jesaja, que tenía una apariencia pulcra, sin rastro alguno de depravación, pegó su rostro a la malla del confesionario. La punta de su nariz estaba ligeramente curvada cuando pareció suspirar. **"Ah... Dennis..."**

Dennis y Jesaja se enfrentaron, aunque tenían una malla en el medio.

**"No quería traicionarte, así que lo he hecho solo durante diez años. ¿No crees que soy lamentable por actuar así?"**

**"..."**

El rostro de Dennis estaba tan pálido como el color de su iris. El área bajo sus ojos tenía manchas profundas y se veía increíblemente derrotado. _Arrastrado por la impureza que iba más allá de su imaginación y en la que cayó tan fácil._

**"Pero tú lo hiciste bien y te convertiste en un sacerdote... Es maravilloso y estoy, muy orgulloso de ti."**

**"..."**

**"Pero ya no tengo paciencia para esperar que esta vez sigas aquí cuando vuelva. Ven a verme después de renunciar a este...** **_Este maldito trabajo_ ** **que no coincide para nada contigo".**

El enrojecimiento abundaba en las mejillas de Jesaja. La esquina de su boca se elevó bruscamente incluso aunque estaba todavía pegado a la malla... _La respiración transmitida a su piel le traía recuerdos y sensaciones que le jugaban una mala pasada._

**"No digas tonterías".**

**"No tiene sentido tener una cosa blanca en tu cuello después de lo de ahora..."**

**"Jesaja... ¿Qué hay de mi padre?"**

**"¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?"**

**"¿Qué sé?"**

**"Matar es igual de divertido para mí que meterme una verga".**

Aunque hablaban el mismo idioma, Dennis tuvo dificultades para entender las palabras de Jesaja esta vez. El hombre pareció notarlo porque se aproximó, abrió la boca y dijo:

**"Ven a mis brazos, cariño. O entonces estaré completamente loco y mataré al doctor Leitner mañana mismo".**

**"... ¿Lo dices en serio?"**

**"Ujum..."**

**"Jesaja... ¿Por qué me haces esto?"**

**"Dennis... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi?"**

**"Qué… ¿Eso qué significa?"**

**"No preguntes cosas que son simples".**

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. La mente de Dennis estaba tan oscura como lo era la confesión.

**"Pero no te preocupes, Dennis. El Doctor Leitner está bien".**

**"... ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan calmadamente sobre esto? Y, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué secuestraste a mi padre!?"**

**"Porque tu padre es basura".**

Dennis chasqueó su lengua.

**"¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras!"**

**"Y tú, como tu padre, serás basura si sigues en la misma dirección".**

**"¡Mi padre es una buena persona! ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a hablar de él con tu sucia boca!"**

**"Ah, Dennis. Dennis, Dennis..."**

Jesaja se retiró de la malla temblorosa y se apoyó contra la pared con una sonrisa despiadada. Dennis es lindo, **pero muy estúpido.** Dio todo por terminado cuando se puso el cinturón.

**"La confesión fue muy divertida, pero hoy es la última. Ahora nos vamos a reunir fuera de la catedral. Sal y encuentrame, pero ponte ropa sexy en lugar de ese estúpido uniforme de sacerdote".**

Jesaja bostezó, hizo el ademán de irse...

**"¡Dime dónde está mi padre!"**

Jesaja sonrió. Dennis se volvió más agresivo de lo que era de joven... _Y eso hacía que le gustara cada vez más._ Tan excitante que cuando lo imaginó, le picó la entrepierna.

**"Ven a la estación de Freising a las 3 pm el próximo miércoles. Toma todas tus cosas importantes y deja atrás esta tonta catedral".**

**"Mi padre..."**

Le gusta que sea agresivo, _pero que actúe tan persistente lo pone de nervios._

**"Si no vienes, tendrás las orejas de tu padre recién cortadas y frescas en una pequeña cajita".**

Jesaja dijo esto muy casualmente, apretando su frente con un par de dedos. Solo quería llegar al hotel, darse una ducha y disfrutar del servicio a la habitación.

**"¡Jesaja!"**

**"Nos vemos, Dennis."**

Jesaja, quien abrió la puerta de un pequeño confesionario, estiró su largo cuerpo y se alejó... No había escuchado la disculpa común, pero estaba seguro de que todos sus pecados había sido perdonados satisfactoriamente.

**"¡Jesaja!"**

En poco tiempo, el siguiente creyente entraría al lugar donde antes estaba Jesaja y le pediría su perdón. No podía gritar más y siquiera podía seguirlo. Dennis cerró rápidamente la ventana corrediza y ahogó una maldición... En el interior del confesionario, negó con la cabeza, vuelto un lío terrible y agonizante. Los molares superiores e inferiores se apretaron con fuerza así que incluso se había olvidado de rezar. Se sentía doloroso, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera atado en un árbol de espinas.

No estaba seguro de poder dar otra confesión.


	20. 16

Era una ciudad aburrida, llena solamente de hombres ricos. Sin embargo, Jesaja dijo que le gustaba mucho Munich. Era... _Una ciudad que iba a la perfección con Dennis._ Es decir, seguramente era un hombre lindo, con una voz profunda y una cara perfectamente pulida. Y aunque no podía verlo, estaba seguro de que el cuerpo que habría sido el de un niño, ahora era probablemente el de un adulto maravilloso y sexy.  
Jesaja había estado imaginando a Dennis con lujo de detalle. Todo en lo que había estado pensando en estos 19 años, _era en él_. En sus ojos y su boca sobre su pene.

Cuando Dennis desapareció, el día después de la ceremonia de graduación en _Kim Najium_ , Jesaja registró cada parte del pueblo. Incluso fue al hospital, a la catedral, a su casa, pero no lo encontró nunca sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara en ello. Cualquiera que supiera sobre el paradero de Dennis se había esfumado, no había nadie más viviendo en _Bochum_. Incluso los seguidores de Dennis parecían lamentar su desaparición así que no tuvo ninguna noticia importante durante meses.   
_Timor quería ir a Berlín_. Le hizo una oferta tentadora y se fue de Bochum sin preguntar más nada. Posteriormente, en lugar de perseguir el fantasma de Dennis también en la nueva ciudad, disfrutó mucho vagando. A menudo lo recordaba, por supuesto, pero no había forma alguna de encontrarlo y después de convertirse en hijo de Kaplan y pasar a formar parte fundamental de la organización, lo comenzó a pensar con menos frecuencia que antes.

Durante su juventud, fue arrastrado por una tormenta interminable tras otra y, pensando como un adolescente estúpido, quería manejarla utilizando sus propios medios. Tenía ambición y quería agitar sus brazos en la dirección deseada y dejar una huella permanente en el mundo. Incluso si se escuchaba como una estupidez, quería quedarse donde fuera un pionero.   
Entre los hijos de Kaplan, había muchos hombres fuertes, pero pocos eran inteligentes. Los músculos eran fáciles de inflar, pero no era sencillo llenar el cerebro. Jesaja era inteligente, _y desde el principio se dio cuenta de que no podía realizar sus ambiciones._ Los libros, periódicos, periódicos impresos, todo lo leía al azar y nada le parecía suficiente. Los hijos de Kaplan bromeaban sobre la lectura de Jesaja pero luego, cuando encontraban que no sabían algo, buscaban a Jesaja y le pedían por su consejo. Al mismo tiempo, Jesaja entrenó su cuerpo con varias técnicas de artes marciales y también, aprendió a disparar. Al principio, los otros dijeron que pelear o disparar era una tontería, pero luego, no había nadie que pudiera derribarlo ni siquiera en broma. Y después de sudar por meses y vivir con la sangre de otras personas en sus manos, Jesaja comenzó a tener nuevos recuerdos de su infancia. Recordaba a Dennis, despertando junto a él al amanecer, _y entonces su temperatura corporal subía como si le hubiera pegado un relámpago._ Así que, cuando vio el nombre del doctor Leitner en la información de los "Abby" que había arrojado Kaplan en la mesa, por supuesto que pudo ver claramente la hermosa cara de su Dennis. Oh, el doctor Leitner era un anciano realmente desagradable. Pedía que le salvaran la vida pero también hablaba fácilmente sobre el paradero de su hijo. Decía que no quería que lo tocaran, pero no podía encontrar ninguna clase de lealtad cuando hacían presión en los lugares adecuados. _Los genes de la familia Leitner estaban torcidos por la cobardía_. Jesaja pensó en eso y de repente chasqueó su lengua. Estaba corriendo para ese momento así que limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo. Timor, que lo siguió, se paró junto a Jesaja y comenzó a pedir:

**"¡Ah! Agua... Necesito agua."**

Timor, de rodillas, respiró hondo.

**"Lo siento, Timmy. Creo que no me dí cuenta de que empecé a acelerar."**

Después de beber toda el agua, Timor negó con la cabeza, se acercó a un banco no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y se sentó como si no pudiera soportarlo ni un minuto más. Estaba seguro de que sus pulmones iban a estallar y su camiseta se había llenado toda de un sudor grasiento. Tembló cuando Jesaja, que le estaba mirando, llegó lentamente a su lugar.

**"Vamos, no fue para tanto. La abuela Dietrich corre mejor que tú".**

La abuela Dietrich era propietaria de una tienda de cigarrillos y tenía unos 90 años cuanto mucho. Timor se limitó a reír sin una señal de haberse ofendido por ello.

**"Quiero ver a la abuela Dietrich haciéndolo".**

Ante la broma de Timor, Jesaja fingió reírse. Sacó un cigarrillo y mientras se dejaba llenar por un viento intenso, abrió la boca y murmuró:

 **"Volvamos a Berlín".** Timor no dijo nada. Jesaja se colocó el cigarrillo en los labios, puso la mano en el respaldo de la banca y escupió todo el humo. **"Tengo algo importante que hacer allí".**

La boca de Jesaja, susurrando como si fuera un diálogo interno, pronto se curvó en una sonrisita temblorosa. Timor giró su torso para quedar un poco más cerca de él.

**"¿Hay algo interesante allí?"**

**"Ujum".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Timmy ¿Recuerdas a Dennis?"**

Timor arqueó las cejas.

**"¿Dennis cabeza de pene?"**

**"Oh si. Dennis cabeza de pene".**

Jesaja se rió del apodo.

**"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo."**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Por qué preguntas?"**

**"El apellido de Dennis es Leitner".**

Las cejas de Timor se enarcaron aún más.

**"¿Es el hijo del doctor** **Leitne** **r** **?"**

**"Exacto."**

Timor comparó el rostro del joven en su memoria con el del viejo médico que suplicaba por su vida. No era muy parecido.

**"¿Por qué no lo sabía?"**

**"No lo sé."**

**"¿Le preguntaste al médico por Dennis?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¡Wow! ¿Por qué no lo escuché?"**

**"No estabas allí entonces."**

**"¿Por qué no? ¿Fue cuando fuí a orinar?"**

**"No lo sé."**

**"Wow."**

Timor sacó un cigarrillo, decepcionado por perderse un momento interesante. Después de encender el fuego a toda prisa, se aproximó otro poquito y preguntó:

**"Entonces, ¿Dónde está el cabeza de pene de Dennis? ¿Qué hace?"**

**"¿También tienes curiosidad?"**

**"¡Por supuesto!"**

Timor hizo un gesto con la mano y afirmó con violencia. Después de la muerte del padre de Jesaja, él empezó a hacer algo que no había hecho nunca: _Iba a la escuela pero ya nunca pasaba a la mina abandonada_. Entraba a su casa, con Dennis, y no salían de allí hasta el día siguiente. Sus amigos entonces comenzaron a sentir como si Dennis se lo hubiera robado. Estaban celosos y comenzaron a tenerle muchísimo rencor por eso. Pero de todos modos, _Dennis desapareció un día sin dejar rastro._ Jesaja decía que no le importaba pero, cuando lo encontraron buscando a Dennis con un claro brillo de desesperación en sus pupilas, se dieron cuenta de que era la viva imagen de un hombre persiguiendo a su amante infiel. Por supuesto, nadie le dijo a Jesaja sobre eso. Ni siquiera en broma. Jesaja era el líder del grupo y se asustaban mucho cuando estaba enojado. Jesaja era tenaz solo con Dennis y fue honestamente horrible tratar con él cuando se volvió sensible a la desaparición del hombre. Timor y sus amigos fingieron ayudar a encontrarlo, pero fue una evaporación perfecta. Dennis no regresó nunca y gracias a eso, Timor y sus amigos podían pasar más tiempo bebiendo con él. Además, Jesaja también pareció olvidarlo gradualmente y todo pareció, _como si fuera un final feliz._

Timor fumaba y se acordaba del viejo doctor a la vez, superponiendo la cara de Dennis de nuevo con la suya _¿Se veían parecidos?_ Un médico sorprendente, una madre que hacía servicios sociales y un hijo en el consejo estudiantil. Incluso en la ciudad, eran una familia tratada como nobles. _¿Por qué se volvió así cuando llegaron a Munich?_

**"¿Es Dennis lo que hay que ver? ¿Es el asunto importante?"**

**"Sí."**

Jesaja sonrió alegremente.

**"Timmy, el próximo jueves iremos a Berlín".**

**"Ah, es demasiado".**

Timor, que había perdido la energía de todo su cuerpo, se inclinó casi como si estuviera acostado en el banco.

**"¿Dennis realmente vale la pena? Encontrémonos rápidamente con él y regresemos rápidamente también".**

**"Tenemos que hacer tiempo para las preparaciones".**

**"¿Qué preparaciones?"**

**"Voy a llevarme a Dennis conmigo".**

Jesaja, que puso su cigarrillo ahumado en el suelo, escupió su último sorbo y volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo.

**"¿Y por qué harías eso?"**

**"Timmy, prepárate para el miércoles".**

Jesaja, quien de repente se acercó a Timor, dijo esto en lugar de responder claramente sobre sus intenciones. _Una mirada de vergüenza apareció entonces en el rostro de Timor._ Normalmente se llevaba bien con Jesaja, pero en el trabajo, tenía que hacer justo lo que le ordenaba y a la hora en la que se lo pidiera. _Incluso si la orden era morir._

**"El miércoles. Y si no puedes prepararte para ese día, nos vamos a atrasar y yo me voy a enojar muchísimo."**

Jesaja, ordenó esto con frialdad, se levantó del banco y le dio la espalda.

**"Oh, bueno. Ya veo..."**

_Debería hacerlo entonces._

Timor se puso de pie.


	21. 17

**Miércoles, 2:50 pm, Estación** **Freising**. No había nadie.

 **Miércoles por la tarde a las 2:50, en el confesionario** , Dennis acababa de dictar la novena penitencia. Su voz, como de costumbre, había aliviado el dolor del confesor. _Estaba muerto_. Había dormido solo una hora o dos todos los días hasta que llegó el momento que había prometido Jesaja. Casi hasta se había saltado las comidas. Dedicó todo su tiempo a su vida de fe y de oración pero sí, estaba tan sumergido en este asunto que terminó por estar todo exhausto. La maldad de Jesaja, la preocupación por su padre, el vicio que era Jesaja, la preocupación por su padre, las travesuras de Jesaja, la preocupación por su padre. _¿Sucumbiría a la impureza? ¿Llevaría a su padre al infierno?_ Dennis, tras la angustia, decidió no elegir su camino. Ir a la estación de Freising fue lo último que hizo hace 10 años y eso sería repetir errores. Dennis estaba siendo intimidado por brutales amenazas sobre cortarle las orejas a su padre, pero ya había decidido no tener miedo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desprecio y sus labios sonreían como los de un ángel. Cuando se confesó, su voz no tembló ni una sola vez mientras hablaba de pecados irreales. No, si temblaba. _Temblaba de satisfacción por la blasfemia._ Fue tan descarado que secuestró a su padre, no cree que esté mintiendo en eso.

_Dang, dang, dang._

La campana de la catedral sonó tres veces, anunciando que ya eran las tres de la tarde. Hoy Dennis era el confesor hasta las 4.

 **3:00 pm del miércoles, Estación** **Freising** **.** Jesaja había comprado un café barato por un euro en una cafetería histórica. Observó el reloj, miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a ningún sacerdote venir en su dirección. Sin embargo, siguió tomando su café tranquilamente. **A las 3:20 pm** , Dennis seguía sin aparecer así que Jesaja arrugó el vaso de papel. Lo tiró a la basura y comenzó a mover sus pies bruscamente. Subió al coche que estaba parado frente a la estación y azotó la puerta en una clara expresión de enojo. Era lo esperado, así que por eso había venido con Timor.

**"** **Neuhauser** **, 6 avenida".**

Jesaja declaró brevemente su destino. Timor encendió el coche sin preguntar nada más y comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Sin embargo, mientras salía de la estación, Timor miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado con un poco más de detalle: Su mirada se había pintado toda de negro y sus manos parecían increíblemente inquietas sobre una hielera de poliestireno.

**"Espera aquí."**

Dijo cuando llegaron.

**"¿Cuándo regresas?"**

**"Dentro de una hora."**

Jesaja, sosteniendo la hielera en sus brazos, salió del auto. Timor se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y abrió la ventana, mirando la espalda alargada que desapareció en el edificio blanco...

 **Miércoles por la tarde, 3:45 horas, confesionario.** Habiendo murmurado la undécima penitencia, Dennis cerró la ventana corrediza y se pasó la mano por la frente. Tenía un sudor frío recorriendo hasta la punta de su espalda. El dolor mental debe haberse transmitido a todo su cuerpo y sin embargo, su alma no se debilitó ni una sola vez. En realidad, Dennis estaba aguantando tan bien que ni siquiera notó que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la hora de la reunión. Abrió la ventana corredera. _Esta sería la última confesión de hoy._

**"..."**

**"..."**

**A las 5:58 de la tarde** , alguien pronunció su nombre en silencio.

**"Dennis..."**

La rodilla del hombre cayó al suelo.

**"Oye..."**

Jesaja miró su reloj. Cuatro, tres, dos, uno: _Dang, dang, dang, dang_. Y sin dudarlo, caminando hasta la puerta del confesionario, Jesaja abrió en un impulso tremendo y se encontró con Dennis, arrodillado y con los ojos medio abiertos. Podía verle los zapatos... Levantó lentamente la cabeza y tuvo ahora la imagen de unas piernas largas y negras. Tenía una camisa azul oscuro bien planchada y unas manos con unas uñas muy limpias. Sus pestañas doradas se movieron y la pared tembló ante sus propias emociones. Dennis tomó un gran respiro, exhaló y una vez más, movió los ojos y miró hacia el final. Dennis, que ya no temblaba, barrió su bien peinado flequillo y también cada parte de su cara. Repentinamente, como si no pudiera respirar, se levantó de un salto e intentó salir del confesionario de una manera bastante exagerada. La mirada de Jesaja se levantó y se encontró con el maduro Dennis. _Estaba encantado de no estar equivocado con sus fantasías._

¡Clap, clap! 

Aplaudió con la sensación de estar abrumado por lo que tenía enfrente _¿Cómo ese pedazo de hombre sensual pudo haber estado viviendo divinamente todo este tiempo?_ ¡Que idiota! Pero Dennis no pudo oír los aplausos que resonaron en el desolado espacio. Sus puños estaban apretados y las venas azules, que se hinchaban, se retorcieron debajo de su piel como si fueran a estallar. Las uñas penetraron su palma y sin embargo, si aflojaba el agarre aunque fuera solo un poco, estaba seguro de que iba a empezar a estrangular a Jesaja de inmediato. _El corazón de Dennis se había apretado ante su indolente belleza._ Es una criatura hermosa, así que Dennis comenzó a quejarse con dios. _¡Merecía ser tan feo como el pecado que había cometido!_ ¿Por qué nunca lo castigaban a él?

El reencuentro después de diez años fue breve y feroz al mismo tiempo. Ambos ojos se encontraron en un segundo.

 **"Dennis... Estás más alto".** Fue Jesaja quien se acercó primero. **"Vine a recogerte".**

Manos flexibles se extendieron hasta el rostro de Dennis, pero Dennis le golpeó la mano justo antes de que le tocara. El rechazo hizo que la emoción de Jesaja se quedara atrás.

**"Dennis... Eres terrible cumpliendo tus promesas".**

**"Nunca** **concerté** **una cita contigo".**

**"Lo hiciste."** Jesaja, con una sonrisa brillante, fue a la parte de atrás del confesionario y comenzó a echarle un vistazo a su espalda. **"¿No pudiste cumplir tu promesa porque no tenías ropa sexy que mostrarme?"**

**"..."**

**"Eso imaginé, así que compré varías cosas para tí".**

Jesaja se paró a su lado y abrió la tapa de la caja antes de arrojarla al suelo. _La tapa de espuma rodó silenciosamente hasta sus pies_.

 **"Mira..."** Jesaja, quien recogió un paño brillante de color vino del interior de la caja expuesta, dijo: **"Tómalo".** Y acercó su mano al pecho de Dennis, pero él no lo obedeció.

**"¿No te gusta? Está bien, tengo otro."**

Esta vez, sacó un traje azul que se parecía al color de los ojos de Dennis. De nuevo, Dennis lo apartó y luego lo tiró al suelo. Ante eso, Jesaja negó con la cabeza y chasqueó su lengua. No parecía enfadado sino, _más bien algo decepcionado._

**"Por favor, al menos toma el último".**

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Dennis se volvieron hacia la caja. _Había un paño negro..._ Sin dudarlo, Jesaja se estiró y agarró la tela con maldad, lo puso en sus manos y como si tuviera allí un animalito, quitó la tela para enseñarle el interior.

**"¿Qué piensas?"**

A diferencia de las dos prendas anteriores, la tela negra cayó con espanto.

**"Tú... Tú..."**

**"Cumplo muy bien mis promesas".**

**"¡Jesaja!"**

**"¿Estás impresionado, Dennis?"**

Y _¡Pam!_ En un instante, un crujido se extendió y la cabeza de Jesaja se cayó a un lado para darle entrada a una marca puntiaguda, que apareció en su oreja y su mejilla. _Tenía la forma de la huella de una mano._ Jesaja, con la cabeza erguida, movió sus zapatos un paso hacia adelante y le ofreció de nuevo el pañuelo. _¡Pam!_ La mejilla de Dennis se levantó esta vez y su piel se volvió de un rojo puro a punto de estallar. Incluso los mechones rubios grises que se habían vuelto a juntar, se disolvieron.  
Jesaja, con la cara desenfocada, retiró sus manos lentamente y luego, sus zapatos negros se movieron en una vuelta y no se detuvieron hasta que llegó a la puerta. Pero Dennis solo estaba allí, mirando el interior del paño como si hubiera perdido el alma. Un par de orejas estaban amontonadas sobre la tela de terciopelo. _Ese era el verdadero regalo._


	22. 17.1

Timor vio una silueta familiar saliendo del edificio. Fue exactamente una hora después, como dijo Jesaja.

Timor, que asomó la cabeza por la ventana, se apoyó en la puerta y empezó a fumar. Miró sus manos, _no tenía la hielera_. Era lo que se esperaba pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado allá adentro. Además, su expresión era inusualmente brillante. Como si algo interesante hubiera ocurrido.  
Los ojos de Timor se abrieron de par en par cuando notó que una de las mejillas de Jesaja estaba hinchada y roja.

**"¿Qué te pasó?"**

Jesaja, que fumaba y miraba atentamente en dirección a la iglesia, barrió su mejilla con la punta de los dedos y susurró:

**"Larga historia."**

**"¿Duele?"**

**"No es nada. Creo que se desvanecerá pronto".**

_El lindo Dennis todavía no sabía pelear correctamente,_ así que era obvio decir que tenía mucho que enseñarle.

Jesaja recordó la palma gruesa que lo golpeó, esos ojos llenos de fuego, _y entonces le vino a la mente la imagen completa de Dennis_. Recordó todo su cuerpo y pensó que las toscas fotografías en los folletos de la catedral no le hacían ni la mitad de la justicia a lo perfecto que era ese hombre.   
El tiempo que estuvo lejos de él no quitó el hecho de que fuera una persona abrumada y distorsionada. Arruinado y sin la recompensa de poder huir de si mismo como lo había hecho de él. _Las personas debían usar ropa que combinara con lo que realmente eran_. Y Dennis creía que encajaba en el blanco puro cuando tenía una correa de cuero áspero y negro en el cuello.

**"¿Quién te golpeó?"**

**"Dennis".**

**"Woow. ¿Y lo mataste?"**

**"No."**

**"¿Vas a matarlo?"**

**"No."**

Timor, que estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas sin parar, de pronto confirmó la hora.

**"¿Cuánto más vas a presionar?"**

**"Está hecho, ya no te preocupes."**

Jesaja, que aventó el cigarrillo al suelo, avanzó mientras Timor solamente silbaba. _¿Ese que lo estaba siguiendo, era Dennis? ¿Pero qué mierda...?_

**"No tardaste."**

Jesaja habló con Dennis, quien tenía solamente una hielera en las manos y la respiración increíblemente entrecortada por la carrera desde la iglesia. No hubo respuesta.

**"Dennis".**

Jesaja barrió suavemente el hombro de Dennis, envuelto en un uniforme de sacerdote todo negro. Las manos que se movían suavemente hacía arriba le sostuvieron ahora de la nuca.

**"Abandona estas cosas inútiles".**

Dennis tenía una mirada de desprecio impresionante, pero lo dejó moverse como quisiera. Pronto, Jesaja le quitó el cuello blanco que todavía tenía prendido al uniforme y lo arrojó al suelo.

 **"Mucho mejor."** Sonrió satisfecho. **"¿Nos vamos?"**

Jesaja se volvió y abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

**"Dennis, sube. "**

Dennis dudó de sus órdenes, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Se agachó, entró en la parte de atrás y cerró la puerta con un fuerte impulso. Jesaja volvió al frente del auto, al lado del asiento del conductor.

 **"Hola, Dennis."** Timor, que le saludó demasiado alegremente, se acomodó y se reflejó en el espejo delantero mientras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa. **"Soy yo, Timor".**

Dennis no respondió a pesar del contacto visual prolongado que había tenido con Timor a través del espejo. Su mirada se volvió hacia la ventana hasta que el coche estuvo en la carretera. Fue cuando estuvieron andando por más de dos horas, que los labios de Dennis, que estaban completamente cerrados, se abrieron. 

**"¿A dónde vamos?**

Asimismo, Jesaja, quien también estuvo callado todo el tiempo, respondió. **"Berlín".**

**"¿Berlín?"**

**"Ajá."**

**"¿Está mi padre en Berlín?"**

Dennis apretó aún más la hielera y, mirándolo a través del espejo, Jesaja comenzó a reírse de inmediato.

**"Dennis, tira eso. Ya debe estarse pudriendo."**

**"Responde la pregunta".**

**"¡Jaja!"** Timor se rió de repente también. **"Esto es muy interesante."**

 **"Timmy, al hombre le gustará mucho ver a Dennis ¿Verdad?"** Después de que Timor se riera de nuevo, sin vacilar, Jesaja preguntó. **"¿Lo llevamos con él?"**

Timor miró y señaló la parte de atrás del coche a través del espejo.

**"Por supuesto, un reencuentro adorable."**

**"Aunque nunca he visto a un Abby ponerse sentimental."**

_¿Abby?_

Dennis escuchó la conversación y se preguntó si se trataba de un apodo para su padre. E incluso durante todo este tiempo, había notado que Jesaja se había quedado mirando el espejo solamente para verlo a él...   
La risa seguía estallando cuando lo veía sostener la caja con las orejas de su padre, como si pensara que tenía solución. _¡Dennis era tan lindo!_ Quería instalar un asiento para bebés y sentarlo justo allí para que no fuera a lastimarse.

**"¿Qué es un Abby?"**

Dennis, impaciente, hizo esta pregunta.

**"¿Le puedo decir?"**

Timor, cuyos ojos se sorprendieron, preguntó primero con Jesaja antes de hablarle directamente a Dennis.

 **"No."** Murmuró Jesaja. Era un poco brusco contarle al hijo sobre lo que era y hacía un Abby. **"Cuando regrese de Italia y pueda conocer al** ** _padre_** **."**

**"Dijiste que íbamos a Berlín"**

**"El** **_"padre"_ ** **del que estoy hablando no es tu padre".**

**"¡Jesaja! ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo!"**

Cuando la fuerte voz de Dennis llenó el auto, Jesaja se dio la vuelta. Había ira en ambos ojos así que se quedó mirando a Dennis como si esta fuera la manera en la que amenazaba.

**"Dennis, cállate. De nada te sirve enojarte así de rápido".**

**"¡Tú eres...!"**

**"Si te enojas fácilmente, mueres rápidamente también".**

**"¡Jesaja!"**

Dennis volvió a gritar, pero Jesaja sacó un cigarrillo y lo mordió mientras Timor abría la ventana. Había un agradable viento de principios de verano así que el cabello de los tres hombres ondeaba de forma simultánea. _Nadie abrió la boca después de eso._


	23. 18

Después de seis horas y treinta minutos, cuando llegaron a Berlín también había llegado la noche. A diferencia del aire ligero y fresco de Múnich, el aire de Berlín era denso y frío. El paisaje también era diferente en comparación con Munich, donde predominaban los colores azules y suaves. Berlín era todo de color gris. Estaba desgarrado y sombrío y Dennis se sintió ligeramente familiarizado con la tristeza que se sentía. Su ciudad natal, Bochum, tenía una atmósfera similar después de todo.

Los tres se pararon frente a un edificio pintado de azul oscuro y de inmediato, Jesaja subió la mano por un panel con ocho timbres y presionó uno de ellos. Se encendió una luz roja en el intercomunicador y una voz diciendo _**"¿Quién eres?"**_ Rompió todo el silencio.

**"Soy yo."**

Jesaja respondió de inmediato.

Había un tremendo sonido electrónico. La puerta se abrió y un viejo y estrecho ascensor le dio de pronto la bienvenida a los tres hombres. Cuando entraron, Dennis puso la espalda en la esquina del ascensor y encogió los hombros. Y ya fuera porque había sentido su miedo o porque simplemente quería hacerlo, Jesaja lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y lo acarició.

 _Ding_.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con el sonido de una campana. Timor y Jesaja salieron pero Dennis, que no estaba seguro de nada, escupió un suspiro impresionante y los siguió de una manera lenta y cuidadosa. Había una puerta de hierro bien abierta, como si los hubieran estado esperando desde hace un buen tiempo. Un hombre de piel morena estaba haciendo guardia a un lado y levantó su palma hacia Timor y Jesaja igual a si fuera un saludo descoordinado y casual.   
El espacio al que ingresaron era lujosamente espléndido y parecía haber sido creado para que no coincidiera en absoluto con la pared exterior del edificio. En lugar de muebles, había muchas otras cosas que bien podría llamar, un lujo. _Art Nouveau_ desde la entrada hasta el final del pasillo, una alfombra amarilla con patrones en naranja y arañas en el techo. Luego estaba la puerta arqueada por la que Jesaja y Timor entraron de una manera increíblemente familiar. Dennis los siguió de cerca.

**"Padre, estamos aquí".**

Timor habló de manera inusual pero Jesaja no dijo nada y sin dudarlo, caminó a la derecha y se tiró completamente en el sofá. Dennis, de pie en medio de la sala, solo seguía las palabras _**"Padre"**_ de Timor y luego, _una voz que parecía venir desde las profundidades del suelo le hizo estar a punto de caer contra su espalda_. **Kaplan** entró en la habitación por la puerta arqueada. ¿Estaba listo para irse a la cama? Llevaba una bata, las piernas y el pecho expuestos. La mirada de Kaplan se volvió inmediatamente hacia Dennis, con sus pies en pantuflas bastante simples. Se detuvo justo enfrente de él y entonces, con la cabeza levantada, sonrió abiertamente al invitado que no había invitado él. Había reconocido el traje negro que debía ser un uniforme de sacerdote así que arrugó las cejas. _¿Es este hombre su "padre"?_ Dennis miró a Kaplan un poco más detenidamente. Bueno, es mayor así que puede que le llamen padre por eso. En el mejor de los casos, parecía tener unos 40 años y al mismo tiempo, era evidente que no era una persona común. Tenía un rostro atractivo, pero había una cicatriz que lo atravesaba de extremo a extremo. Su pecho y sus pantorrillas también tenían cicatrices grandes y podía imaginar que se veía igual en los lugares cubiertos por la bata.

**"¿Por qué lo trajeron?"**

Kaplan volvió el rostro hacia Timor.

**"No lo sé."**

La mirada de Kabran pasó ahora a Jesaja.

**"¿Y bien?"**

**"Padre, ¿No te gusta?"**

Jesaja, quien estaba acostado y ocupando el apoyabrazos del sofá como almohada, le preguntó esto a Kaplan mientras fumaba.

**"¿Traes un sacerdote y todavía preguntas si me gusta?"**

**"Dennis ya no es un sacerdote".**

Kaplan chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al sofá. Timor, que pronto lo siguió, se volvió y le indicó a Dennis que lo acompañara también. Timor y Dennis se acomodaron entonces en el sofá frente a Jesaja y Kaplan y el muchacho, que era consciente del mal humor de su padre, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo entregó como si fuera su sirviente. El hombre, que estaba a un lado, se acercó y encendió su encendedor hasta que la punta del cigarrillo mordido por sus dientes se puso toda roja. Timor también empezó a fumar así que el cuarto estaba lleno del humo del cigarrillo de tres personas. A Dennis le dolía la nariz, así que incluso arrugó los ojos sin saberlo.

**"Soy Kaplan. Su padre".**

Kaplan hizo contacto visual con Dennis y abrió su discurso.

**"Soy Dennis Leitner".**

La cabeza de Kaplan se inclinó en un ángulo extraño.

**"¿Leitner?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Tiene algo que ver con el doctor Leitner?"**

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Jesaja, pero fue Dennis quien habló de nuevo.

**"Si está hablando de Friedrich Leitner, tiene razón. Es mi padre."**

**"Vaya."** El humo del cigarrillo estalló a través de los labios de Kaplan acomodados en un círculo. **"Con que tu padre."**

**"Así es..."**

Kaplan sonrió. Dennis vertió todas sus preocupaciones sin dudarlo:

**"¿Sabe qué ha hecho de mal mi padre?"**

**"Lo sé."**

**"Dígame por favor."**

**"¿Tú no sabes nada?"**

**"Yo no sé."**

**"¿Jesaja no te contó?"**

**"Me dijeron que "el padre" me lo diría".**

**"Jesaja, ¿Por qué no se lo explicas?"**

Kaplan, con los brazos extendidos, revolvió el cabello de Jesaja igual a si fuera un perrito desobediente. De hecho, el _padre_ parecía que estaba regañando amablemente a un verdadero hijo.

**"Es molesto."**

Dennis frunció las cejas ante la respuesta tan simple. Abrió los ojos otra vez.

**"Dime por favor. ¿Por qué está mi padre en un lugar así?"**

**"¿Qué dices? No... Lo he mandado a Italia?"**

**"¿Por qué?"**

Sin embargo, parecía que Kaplan no quería responder.

**"¿Dennis?"**

Preguntó el hombre.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿A que temes más?"**

_Se sintió como si estuvieran jugando con él_. No sabía cómo tener una conversación adecuada con Jesaja o Kaplan sin perder los estribos. Sin embargo, estaba muy ansioso por escuchar algo sobre su padre así que intentó responder a sus preguntas tanto como le fuera posible.

**"A la ira de Dios?"**

**"¿Lo segundo a lo que le temes?"**

**"En pecar y traicionar a Dios".**

**"¿Lo tercero a lo que le temes?"**

Dentro de la habitación, miró el cabello negro de Jesaja por un instante.

**"... No hay nada."**

**"¿De verdad?"**

Kaplan se rió lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir la vibración de su garganta, incluso Jesaja parecía encontrarlo gracioso.

**"Bueno, Dennis, te lo diré. Tu deseo de hacer el bien es absurdo, pero no tengo ninguna intención de destruirte eso ahora. De todos modos, sobre tu padre... Pues solo puedo decir que el doctor está con Mateo ahora".**

**"¿Qué es "Abby"? Además, ¿Quién es Mateo?"**

Ahora entendía el motivo por el que Jesaja le dejó explicarle todo a él. _Parecía un sacerdote muy imbécil y no podía entenderlo a menos que se lo dijeran con palitos y bolitas._ Kabran dio entonces un gran suspiro.

**"Mateo es un chico italiano. El tiene negocios alrededor de Bolzano, Bolonia y Ravenna. Está pagando lo que debe por haber robado nuestras drogas."**

**"..."**

**"¿Lo entiendes ahora?"**

**"Mi papá robó... No puede ser ¡Están diciendo mentiras! Mi padre es un buen hombre y él jamás..."**

**"¿Qué sabe del mundo un sacerdote que solo reza cuando está atascado?"** Kaplan volvió a chasquear la lengua. **"Cuando el dinero es un problema, no hay nadie que esté exento de un pecado."**

**"Es mi padre. Lo conozco."**

**"Jesaja."**

Kaplan de repente cantó **"Jesaja"** , y el muchacho levantó sus dos piernas sobre la mesa con un terrible _"Pam"_ y luego utilizó su pie para tirar los vasos que estaban encima.

 **"Dennis".** Jesaja, tenía un rostro inexpresivo. **"¿Quiere convencernos de que el doctor Lightner es una gran persona? ¿O quieres estar vivo?"**

Dennis guardó silencio.

**"¿Crees que tus palabras pueden salvar al doctor?"**

**"Jesaja... Manten tu promesa."**

La voz de Dennis, que se había vuelto pequeñita en poco tiempo, también parecía tener muchísimo dolor.

**"¿Que promesa?"**

Había cinismo en la boca de Jesaja.

**"Me dijiste que si iba contigo, salvarías a mi padre".**

**"Por supuesto. Ya lo has salvado ".**

**"¡Jesaja! ¡Por favor! ¡Se serio!"**

Dennis, que no pudo detener la creciente ira, gritó y se cayó de rodillas.

**"Dennis, hablo en serio. El doctor Lightner está vivo".**

**"Si tus palabras son verdaderas... Déjame verlo".**

Jesaja se levantó de un salto, dio la vuelta al sofá y se paró detrás de Dennis. Su torso inclinado hacía él y su rostro elevándose por encima del hombro de Dennis... Kaplan y Timor los veían como si estuvieran disfrutando de una muy buena película en la tele.

 **"Dennis".** Las frías yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la nuca de Dennis. **"Te ves hermoso con el cabello de esta manera ¿Ya te lo habían dicho? Eres muy elegante".** Un dedo, que pasó junto a su oreja, golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de Dennis. **"Escucha, Mateo es el jefe de la organización italiana, y lo siento, pero yo solo soy un miembro. Además, ni siquiera los hombres de Mateo hablan con él ¿Qué crees que nos toca nosotros?"**

**"..."**

Dennis miró a Kaplan por encima del brazo de Jesaja.

**"Los italianos son de mal genio. Una mierda. Si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo con tu padre porque él se metió en esto por su cuenta."**

La hielera cayó de los brazos de Dennis.

**"Jesaja... Si hay alguna forma de ver a mi padre, por favor, dime".**

**"Umm... El reencuentro no es completamente imposible".** Dennis miró como Jesaja caminaba hasta ponerse frente a su nariz. **"Mi "padre" y Mateo son socios comerciales. Entonces, si juegas conmigo, conocerás a Mateo. Yo lo haré posible, Dennis."**

Los dedos de Jesaja rasparon la línea de la barbilla de Dennis y luego, un dedo increíblemente suave, empujó profundo en la línea de su garganta. El rostro de Dennis se volvió ligeramente blanco, sus ojos azules estaban entrelazados con esos grises intensos.

**"Si lo haces, entonces puedo pedirle a Mateo que devuelva al doctor".**

**"..."**

**"Por supuesto que no ahora".** Cinco dedos estirados, se deslizaron lentamente sobre el pecho de Dennis. **"Tienes que jugar conmigo hasta el final."**

Jesaja, agarró el uniforme de sacerdote y Dennis comenzó entonces a respirar un poco más deprisa. Después de que pasaron unos cuantos segundos, el uniforme fue arrugado y tirado hacia adelante para comenzar a quitarlo de él... _La respiración de Dennis se había quedado atrapada en sus pulmones._

**"Dennis, levántate".**

Dennis se puso de pie como si ya no le quedara más energía para pelear. Jesaja se cruzó de brazos y miró atentamente todo su cuerpo: Al estar de pie, resultaba que Dennis se veía mucho más alto y corpulento que él, quien ya medía 1,80. Y atraído por todo lo que representaba ese hombre, Jesaja metió los dedos bajo el cabello rubio y lo sujetó como si quisiera arrancarlo.

**"Dennis, ¿Crees que todo esto se debe a mí?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Me odias?"**

**"..."**

Era un pecado odiar. Sin embargo, _Dennis si odiaba a_ _Jesaja_. No. La expresión de odio sonaba dulce en comparación a lo que sentía. En la confesión, el impulso de quemarlo se había vuelto tan grande que incluso tenía miedo de si mismo.

**"¿Quieres vengarte de mí?"**

Fue solo un instante, pero tan pronto como Jesaja preguntó, golpeó a Dennis en la mejilla utilizando toda su palma. Era una violencia inesperada que ocasionó que el enorme Dennis temblara. Reducido a algo insignificante y débil.

**"Escúchame."**

**"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

**"Tienes que escucharme para poder vengarte de mí. Encontrar a tu papá viene con un bono."**

**"¡¡Yo no voy...!!"**

Estropeado, sespués de recibir dos golpes más, los ojos de Dennis se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios se partieron en una línea delgada y sangrienta. Dennis tenía la cara inflada para cuando miró a Jesaja.

**"Dennis, te dije que no te enojaras fácilmente. ¿O es que acaso quieres morir rápido? "**

**"Jesaja... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿¡Por qué a mí!?"**

**"A veces la vida es así, cariño. Solo soportalo."**

La paliza que le había dado no concordaba con su voz tranquila.

**"Tengo sueño y estoy molesto. Vamos a casa."**

**"..."**

**"Vamos a casa."**

**"..."**

**"Dennis."**

Hoy todo fue cortado, parchado y teñido de un color diferente. Era como cuando había tenido su primer beso con Jesaja. Fue como el día en que murió el padre de Jesaja o el momento en que partió a Roma. Estaba en Munich, en una catedral y con un cuello blanco prendido en el uniforme. Pero ahora había llegado a Berlín con el cuello arrancado, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía y siguiendo las órdenes del mismo demonio.

**"Dennis".**

Los pies de Dennis eran muy lentos mientras seguían los pasos de Jesaja. Sus rodillas estaban temblando de desesperación, pero _¿Qué podía hacer?_ El demonio no se lo dará por cuenta propia y para encontrar al padre que fue llevado al infierno, él mismo tenía que entrar allí por cuenta propia. Pero ¿Estaba eso realmente bien?

**"Padre, yo me haré cargo de él. Envía a** _**Yanar** _ **mañana para que pueda ayudarnos".**

Dennis, da miedo porque no sabes nada, pero una vez que lo descubras, todo estará bien. Incluso ahora. Mira, tú que escapaste caminas detrás de mí.

Lo sabrás poco a poco.

_Especialmente, sabrás más sobre ti._


	24. 19

A una cuadra de la casa de Kaplan, estaba la casa de Jesaja. El exterior del edificio y el interior no parecían combinar en absoluto y cuando se ingresaba por la puerta principal, podía ver la cocina, el baño y la sala de estar de un solo vistazo. Las puertas que daban al dormitorio estaban curvadas. Había muebles equipados solo con lo esencial y todas las habitaciones parecían tener un tamaño adecuado para poder vivir solo. Aunque de alguna manera, se sentía bastante plano.

Dennis fue directamente a la cocina y puso la hielera con las orejas cortadas en el refrigerador. Sus ojos estaban rígidos por la fatiga así que los tocó, presionando suavemente las esquinas de sus párpados y luego, respirando lento y suave. Regresó a la habitación donde estaba Jesaja y tan pronto como cruzo el marco de la puerta, el hombre le lanzó a Dennis una muda de ropa y luego comenzó a actuar como si no hubiera nadie en el espacio a excepción de él. Dennis todavía quería preguntar sobre un montón de cosas, pero había decidido que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada por un tiempo. Jesaja comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y en ese momento, _Dennis recordó todos los días en que habían estado teniendo sexo sobre su cama_. Su garganta se apretó en poco tiempo gracias al nerviosismo pero, a diferencia de cuando era un joven, no pasó nada importante ni hubo alguna reacción involuntaria en su cuerpo. Incluso aunque la piel clara de Jesaja, brillante como la luna, _fuera así de hermosa..._   
Hace 10 años tenía los brazos llenos de pinchazos pero ahora parecía limpio, sin hematomas ni rasguños de color azul oscuro. Era delicado, sin grasa. Los músculos lisos se estiraron así que era un cuerpo similar, pero diferente al que había tenido de niño. La silueta completamente madura era distinta aunque el ambiente era el mismo. Jesaja, el que escondía palabras y acciones inmundas tras esos labios fuertemente cerrados, era como un actor en una película antigua. Incluso para él, ofrecía una apariencia extraña que provocaba tener miedo y perder el aliento en un instante. La camiseta del hombre sobre su pecho estaba cuidadosamente planchada y la sensación de claridad que transmitía cuando caminaba distraídamente por la habitación, le hacía parecer más joven de lo que en realidad era. Debido a las líneas de su cara, la sombra oscura proyectada sobre él emitía un brillo lúgubre y siempre que sus características duras pero sofisticadas cambiaban de ángulo, Dennis comenzaba a admirarlo y a repasarlo como si fuera un espectáculo impresionante. _Aunque no parecía darse cuenta de que lo hacía._

**"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"**

La película muda se cortó.

Jesaja, quien ahora estaba vestido con ropa ligera, tenía una sonrisa rencorosa en sus labios así que Dennis rápidamente volvió la cabeza e inclinó su rostro para borrar la expresión avergonzada que seguramente tenía. _Puso su mano en su cintura para comenzar a desvestirse también._ Había utilizado el uniforme de sacerdote todo el tiempo así que parecía extraño tener que cambiarse. Se quitó la sotana y después de doblarla lentamente frente a él, se sacó los treinta y tres botones uno por uno hasta llegar al final... Dennis miró entonces la ropa que le había dado Jesaja. Era una camiseta tan ajustada que la parte de los hombros parecía no existir y los pantalones se veían demasiado cortos para su gusto, pero se los metió en el cuerpo de todas maneras. **Y había un olor familiar en la ropa que no era suya**. Dennis, con los ojos bien abiertos, podía olfatear los cigarrillos y en el cuello, el aroma de esa loción que era inolvidable hizo que los engranajes de sus recuerdos volvieran a girar. _Fue al baño de inmediato y comenzó a empaparse la cara hasta que el cabello se le pegó a la piel y los ojos le ardieron._ Dennis suspiró, barrió su flequillo y se miró en el espejo: Se veía como un hombre que había perdido la tranquilidad. No, había sido un tremendo caos desde que tenía 17 años porque era evidente que no podía haber descanso para tipos como él. Pecador y lleno de deseos...

La habitación a la que regresó estaba más desordenada que antes. La brisa fría de la mañana lo golpeó y le hizo sentir heladas las mejillas que seguía teniendo húmedas. Una ventana, que ocupaba un lado de la pared, estaba abierta de par en par y en frente de él, Jesaja parecía haberse recostado con una sola manta delgada cubriendo su cuerpo. Es tan alto que sobresale del borde y sus pantorrillas y sus pies salen hacía el balcón. Tenía una cama _¿Por qué dormir en el suelo?_ Dennis no podía entender a Jesaja y tampoco podía pensar en un lugar adecuado para acostarse. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, se sentía renuente a acomodarse en la cama de Jesaja así que al final y después de muchas vueltas, eligió un asiento justo en la esquina.

Antes de dormir, Dennis se arrodilló y oró durante una hora de cara a la pared.


	25. 20

El sol se reveló bajo sus párpados cerrados y el torso de Dennis saltó del sofá y se incorporó. Los largos recuerdos del día de ayer se desarrollaron como una película y luego, una habitación extraña apareció frente a sus ojos. La ropa y las mantas que se quitó rodaban por el suelo y la ventana, que había estado abierta, ahora tenía los cristales cerrados y asegurados. _No estaba Jesaja_.

De repente, escuchó un sonido electrónico golpeando sus oídos. _Era el sonido del timbre_. Dennis se puso de pie y pasó rápidamente por el pasillo, clavando un ojo en un pequeño agujerito en la madera de la puerta principal. Era la primera vez que veía al visitante más allá del umbral de la casa, pero no era difícil adivinar quién era. Jesaja ayer le había pedido a Kaplan que enviara a una persona llamada _"Yanar"_ así que, quizá el hombre fuera de la puerta era él. _Dudó en abrir._ Sin embargo, para reunirse con su padre tenía que conocer a un hombre llamado Matteo y para hacer eso, sería importante seguir a Jesaja o a Kaplan. 

Sea cual sea la terquedad de Jesaja, hacer las cosas bien era su mejor opción para el momento. Dennis le puso un alto a sus preocupaciones y abrió la puerta principal.

**"¿Dennis?"**

El visitante tenía la piel morena y el cabello negro rizado similar al de Kaplan o Timor. Medía un palmo menos que Dennis y su camiseta de manga corta era ajustada y resaltaba bien los musculos de sus brazos. Estaba en forma, tenía la misma edad que él seguramente pero parecía un poco mayor.

**"Soy Yanar".**

Era el nombre esperado. Dennis asintió y abrió por completo haciendo que Yanar entrara rápidamente a la casa. Tenía docenas de bolsas de compras grandes y pequeñas en ambas manos y varias de ellas hacían un ruido desordenado cuando caminaba.

**"Es toda ropa para ti. Jesaja lo envió".**

Yanar, erguido en medio del pasillo, dejó sus bolsas de compras junto a sus pies.

**"¿Mi ropa?"**

**"Ajá."**

Dennis, que había fruncido los labios, recogió las bolsas de la compra del suelo una a una y luego, mientras movía la cabeza, miró suavemente lo que tenía en la mano y caminó hacia la habitación al final del pasillo

Yanar lo siguió.

**"Cámbiate rápido. Tenemos que salir."**

Como si hiciera calor, Yanar agarró el cuello de su camiseta y comenzó a agitarla para hacer aire. Dennis vio el sudor en su pecho y abrió la ventana de par en par. El calor seco calentó la habitación incluso aunque había hecho frío toda la noche.

La mano descuidada de Dennis recogió las bolsas de compra y las puso boca abajo. Algunas cajas se abrieron y salió el contenido envuelto en papel. Había unas cosas amarradas con cinta así que tenía que abrirlos uno por uno para ver que era. Sin embargo, comparado con el gran empaque, el contenido era solo uno o dos juegos de ropa. Dennis tuvo que pensar un rato frente a la ropa esparcida por el suelo para analizar sus opciones. Eran de un color vergonzoso, pegadas y con el pecho y el cuello descubiertos. Todos eran incómodos de llevar pero no tenía nada que ponerse además del uniforme de sacerdote. _No había elección._ Se concluyó que iba a ponerse una camiseta con estampados de plantas tropicales con el pecho descubierto y además, unos pantaloncillos oscuros. Había diferentes tipos de zapatos pero se puso los que parecían ser más cómodos. _Sorprendentemente_ _todos_ _tenían el tamaño perfecto._


	26. 21

El auto de Yanar se dirigía a un destino desconocido.

**"¿De dónde conoces a Jesaja?"**

Yanar, que miró a Dennis a través del espejo, abrió la boca con cuidado.

**"Desde hace tiempo."**

**"¿Cómo?"**

**"Somos de la misma ciudad".**

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo. Yanar, con una expresión de curiosidad impresionante, inmediatamente miró hacia atrás.

**"¿Dónde está tu ciudad natal?"**

**"Bochum".**

**"Es cierto que son orgullosamente alemanes entonces".**

Pronto, Yanar, que movió la cabeza hacia el frente, usó su dedo índice y el dedo medio para golpear el volante. Golpecito, golpecito.

**"¿Qué edad tenían cuando se conocieron?"**

**"... No puedo recordar. Ha sido desde que estábamos en Kim** **Najium** **".**

La voz de Dennis se sintió temblorosa cuando respondió.

**"¿Jesaja ha sido así desde que era un niño?"**

La señal cambió y el coche arrancó violentamente. Las pupilas azul cielo, que solo miraban por la ventanilla del coche, se movieron ahora hacía Yanar para preguntar.

**"¿A dónde vamos?"**

Yanar miró a Dennis mientras se volvía y respondía.

**"Al colegio."**

**"¿Colegio?"**

**"O algo así."**

Yanar, que se rió, silbó y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

**"¿Tienes experiencia con el ejercicio?"**

**"En... Trotar y nadar".**

**"… ¿Alguna vez has disparado un arma?**

**"No."**

**"Oh, entonces va a ser muy interesante."**

La conversación extraña de Yanar finalmente terminó cuando llegaron a las afueras de Berlín, en un campo vacío con solo unas pocas fábricas antiguas. Yanar aparcó el auto frente al edificio más antiguo. _"La escuela"_ posiblemente. Sin embargo, era obvio que ese lugar nunca funcionó como una escuela así que no era razonable. La hierba crecía entre las grietas de cemento y las paredes exteriores del edificio estaban descoloridas. La pintura se estaba despegando y la puerta de hierro estaba completamente oxidada. Tenía decenas de ventanas, aunque la mayoría de ellas solo tenían vidrio triturado pegado con cinta por lo que incluso llamarlo ventana era una estupidez. Yanar, cuya espalda estaba empapada de sudor, insertó la llave en la puerta de hierro destartalada... _El sonido que hizo fue increíble._ Dentro, donde no había hormigas ni hierva, había un ruido inesperado. Risas. La voz de gente que gritaba y se quejaba. Dennis miró alrededor del extraño espacio, con ojos inesperadamente abiertos. Tal vez sea por el clima cálido pero todos los hombres que salieron a su encuentro eran muy feos y morenos, similares a Yanar, Timor y Kaplan. Podría conocer su origen sin preguntar, acento alemán, peculiar del pueblo turco. Además, escuchó un idioma diferente al alemán entre las voces y Dennis, _supuso entonces que seguramente sería turco._ Algunos bebían cerveza o fumaban y otros conversaban. Algunas personas estaban serias o estaban jugando a las cartas. Algunos hombres se reunían en círculo y gritaban en el centro, y había dos hombres teniendo una lucha feroz, sin saber si hablaban en serio o en broma.

**"¿Esta es la** **_"escuela"_ ** **?"**

Dennis le preguntó a Yanar mientras el hombre elevaba los hombros.

**"Es un patio de recreo para nosotros y una escuela para ti".**

Yanar saludó a todos los sujetos que encontró en su camino, sonriendo o chocando los puños con ellos. A veces solo escupía sus saludos con una voz deslumbrante.

**"¿Por qué trajiste a un alemán?"**

Todas las personas que pasaron junto a Yanar le dispararon a Dennis con la mirada.

**"Jesaja me dijo que lo trajera."**

**"¿Jesaja?"**

Un hombre lleno de tatuajes, como corazones, delfines y vasos de cerveza en un cuerpo grueso, preguntó con hostilidad.

**"Jesaja y él eran amigos en su ciudad natal".**

**"Bueno ¿Dónde está tu ciudad natal?**

**"Bochum".**

**"¿Quién lo diría?"**

La reacción del hombre fue notablemente la misma que la reacción de Yanar hacia Dennis en el auto, pero él no dijo nada.

" **Soy Hajan".**

Una mano gruesa se extendió frente a Dennis.

**"... Soy Dennis".**

Las manos de Hajan estaban calientes y húmedas, como si las hubiera sumergido en agua hirviendo. Se dieron un apretón de manos y después, Dennis frotó su palma contra su muslo.

**"¡Escuchen! ¡Miren aquí! ¡Yanar trajo al amigo de la ciudad natal de Jesaja!"**

Los hombres, que los miraron de inmediato, fueron hacia Dennis y Yanar con pasos pesados y lentos. Algunos hombres le susurraron a Yanar y le preguntaron algo y algunos otros hablaron directamente con Dennis. _No fue diferente a la conversación anterior_. Le preguntaban dónde estaba la ciudad natal de Jesaja, le preguntaban cómo era. Dennis se sintió atraído por la multitud y de repente se sentó en el sofá, que estaba posicionado justo en el medio. Los hombres parecían ocuparlo como su diversión esta vez, así que empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

**"¿Te convertiste en el** **_"hijo"_ ** **del** **_"padre"_ ** **?"**

La primera pregunta fue esa, pero Yanar respondió en lugar de Dennis.

**"Ya lo es."**

**"Ya veo. Supongo que le presentó al padre anoche."**

**"¿Es la tercera vez que un alemán se convierte en hijo?"**

**"Es el sexto".**

**"Los tres alemanes que teníamos ya están muertos, ¡Así que finjamos que eso nunca pasó** **!"**

La risa fuerte se extendió rápidamente y luego disminuyó.

**"¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jesaja?"**

Yanar inmediatamente abrió la boca, como si se hubiera convertido en el portavoz de Dennis.

**"Creo que ha sido desde que estuvo en Kim Najium".**

Sus ojos llenos de interés se abrieron de par en par.

**"¿Jesaja fue a la escuela?"**

**"Sí."**

La afirmación de Dennis hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran.

**"¡Jesaja fue a la escuela!"**

**"¡Jajaja!"**

**"¿Cómo era Jesaja cuando estaba en la escuela?"**

**"..."**

**"¡Seguro contestaba a todo aunque estuviera mal!"**

**"¡Debe haber sido un espanto!"**

**"¡Jajajaja!"**

La risa de los hombres hizo eco en el centro de su pecho.

**"¡Oye! ¡Dime! ¿Cómo era Jesaja?"**

**"Era similar a ahora".**

**"¡Jaja! ¡Eso no cambiará nunca!"**

**"¡Dime más!"**

De repente, Dennis tuvo dudas. A los hombres les apasionaba Jesaja ¿Era tanta atención algo normal?

**"¿Por qué preguntan sobre Jesaja?"**

**"Porque tenemos curiosidad por el niño, por supuesto. ¿Cómo puede un alemán volverse tan peligroso?"**

**"Yo... Creo que Jesaja es similar a todos nosotros."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Es Jesaja similar a nosotros?"**

**"¡Jaja! ¡Jesaja es como nosotros!"**

**"¡No sé si debería estar feliz o triste!"**

La risa volvió a llenar el cuarto.

**"¿No era que conocías bien a Jesaja?"**

**"No sé más sobre Jesaja que ustedes".**

Eso era cierto. En realidad, hasta los hombres sabían más sobre Jesaja de lo que podía saber alguien que estaba con él después de 10 años. Todo lo que podía decir era un ejemplo de la preparatoria, y mucho debe haber cambiado ahora.

**"Sin embargo, te presentó al padre ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si no son cercanos?"**

Hajan, que solo había estado escuchando en silencio, arqueó las cejas.

**"¿Por qué eres tan especial?"**

**"¡Esta es la primera vez que Jesaja le presenta a alguien al padre! Dime, ¿Es una oportunidad para acercarte a la organización o es que le debes algo?"**

La oportunidad de hacerse cercanos, la iglesia, el Hospital Martha Maria en Bochum y las orejas de su padre en una hielera, lo recordó todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza sin hacer ningún comentario.

**"No hay nada. Ni siquiera soy cercano a Jesaja."**

**"¡Vaya mierda!"**

**"Solo quiere llamar la atención de Jesaja".**

Los señores de la "escuela", que estaban comenzando a cerrar la boca, se miraron a los ojos y empezaron de nuevo:

**"Por supuesto que lo quiere".**

**"Si estás cerca de Jesaja, estás cerca del padre"**

**"Ya que Erkan no puede..."**

**"No hables de Erkan".**

En oraciones que no se podían entender completamente, Dennis encontró su propia pregunta.

**"¿Jesaja es muy cercano a Kaplan?"**

**"¡El alemán está siendo descarado!"**

**"Niño ¿No dijiste que también te convertiste en hijo? Tienes que llamarlo "padre"."**

**"¡Odio a los alemanes por esto!"**

**"Oh, lo siento. Todavía no estoy familiarizado con el título".**

_¿Pero cómo va a llamarlo su padre cuando secuestro al real?_ Dennis estaba en silencio mientras tragaban la bola de fuego que subía por su garganta.

**"Ten cuidado con tus palabras en el futuro".**

**"¡Si cometes el mismo error, te romperemos el hocico!"**

**"Bueno."**

Rápidamente aceptó el desagradable consejo y asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez, a medida que se acercara a ellos, escucharía historias sobre Jesaja y Kaplan y tal vez, quizá hasta podría preguntar por Matteo. Dennis no quería perder esta oportunidad.

**"Por cierto, si solo se necesita unirse al "padre"¿Por qué debería acercarme a Jesaja primero?"**

En poco tiempo, comenzó a hacerle otra pregunta a los chicos.

**"No es fácil conocer al padre solo porque eres su hijo. Pero Jesaja, incluso puede entrar y salir a voluntad de la casa del padre."**

**"Entonces, si quieres mezclar una palabra con el padre, te conviene hacerte amigo de Jesaja y quedarte al margen."**

Dennis recordó cuando entraron a la casa de Kaplan sin ningún tipo de restricción.

**"Entré fácilmente a la casa del "padre" ayer. No sabía que era gracias a Jesaja."**

**"¿Fuiste a la casa del padre siendo un hijo novato? Wow."**

**"Yo también he ido."**

**"Solo dos veces. Yanar, ¿Sigues yendo con frecuencia?"**

**"Sí, sucedió porque Jesaja habló por mi."**

Cuando Yanar puso el nombre de Jesaja en su boca, su tono y gesticulación se volvieron muy rígidos. Dennis supuso que tenía hostilidad hacia Jesaja. No, no lo supuso, _estaba seguro._ Con solo preguntar tan insistentemente sobre él era fácil suponerlo.

**"¿Hay alguna razón por la que Jesaja sea particularmente cercano al padre?"**

**"..."**

El flujo de aire que rodeaba el espacio cambió y las bocas de los señores en el edificio volvieron a cerrarse. Entonces Yanar se acercó y habló lentamente.

**"Sí, es por Erkan."**

**"¿Erkan?"**

**"Es el brazo derecho del padre. No, ahora solo es un perro guardián. Jesaja derrotó a Erkan..."**

Un profundo disgusto se extendió por la cara de Yanar. Por otro lado, los chicos que empezaron a emocionarse con esa historia, comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

**"Ni siquiera sabíamos que Jesaja era así... Cuando llegó por primera vez, era jodidamente estúpido."**

**"¡Pero ahora lo ves y tu pene se encoge!"**

**"Cuando me convertí en hijo, Jesaja parecía un bebé".**

**"Sí, ¿Qué edad tenía Jesaja en ese momento? ¿Veinte? De todos modos, era muy lindo".**

**"¿Era lindo? No digas eso aquí."**

**"¡Jajaja! ¿Estás loco o también quieres que te rompamos el hocico?"**

**"¿Pero no estaba realmente callado en ese entonces? Un drogadicto más."**

**"Estaba tranquilo en comparación con ahora"**

**"Todo un alemán mudo."**

Dennis y Yanar fueron los únicos que no participaron en la conversación.

**"Ah, me duele el estómago".**

**"Ahora da miedo desde que Emil cayó y el "Pyotr" sucedió"**

**"¿Cuándo empezó el "Pyotr"?"**

**"Hace seis años".**

**"Ya ha pasado tanto."**

**"Se siente como que fue ayer".**

**"El "Pyotr" no se olvidará incluso después de sesenta años".**

**"A veces tengo pesadillas con eso."**

**"Jajaja ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban realmente aburridos esa vez? Diciendo que tenían miedo."**

**"¡Tenía una maldita arma moderna! ¡Por supuesto que da miedo!"**

**"¿Dónde está el hombre que no estaba asustado? Bebé"**

**"Porque fue obra de Jesaja".**

**"En ese momento, Jesaja..."**

Dennis, que solo estaba escuchando, separó la boca y preguntó:

**"¿Qué es "** **Pyotr** **"?"**

Hubo solo silencio.

Hajan, que había estado evitando la mirada de Dennis todo el tiempo, se llevó una cerveza a la boca como si no quisiera seguir hablando de eso.

**"¿Yanar?"**

**"Eso es..."**

Yanar tragó saliva.

**"¡El tipo que ni siquiera conoce un "Pyotr" está siendo tratado como un noble!"**

Los caballos de la envidia empezaron a correr hacia Dennis.

**"Aunque Jesaja sea tu amigo ¡Joder, alemán! ¡No me gustas para nada!"**

**"¡Yo no tengo que gustarte!"** Dennis no podía ponerse de pie y hablaba en un tono bastante nervioso. Tenía un dolor de cabeza y de cejas simultáneos ocasionados por el estrés. **"Ni siquiera voy a seguir aceptando que me llames alemán como si fuera algo malo."**

El hombre calvo, de carne gruesa y barba larga, se enojó. Eventualmente lanzó algo como _"este hijo de puta"_ e inmediatamente se precipitó fuera de la silla.

**"¡Oye! ¡Sientate!**

**"¡Mierda! ¡Yanar, no lo defiendas!"**

**"¡¡Para!! Dennis tiene mucho que hacer aquí. Jesaja preguntó específicamente por él."**

**"¡Pero ni siquiera es cercano a él!"**

**"¿Le diste algo de dinero para que te metiera? Porque es sospechoso."**

**"Es sospechoso desde que se acercó a la casa."**

**"Me huele mal."**

**"¡Si haces algo malo, pondremos una bala en tu verga, perra!"**

A medida que aumentaba el número de insultos, la atmósfera se volvió increíblemente dura.

**"Este es el chico que nuestro padre quiere como su hijo. Si quieren matarlo, entonces vayan con Kaplan y hablen con Jesaja también. Denisse, sígueme."**

Después de que Yanar habló, extendió la palma hacía Dennis y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Cuando esto pasó, los hombres, que lo habían rodeado todo el tiempo, se dispersaron y lograron que "la escuela" recuperara su escenario habitual.   
Dennis siguió a Yanar y subió la escalera de cemento que estaba unida a una barandilla. El edificio era viejo pero no sucio. No sabía si había alguien limpiando constantemente, pero no había basura. El andar de Dennis, que atravesaba los pequeños trozos de cemento que caían al suelo, eran lentos y pausados mientras entraban por una puerta que había caído para dejar expuestos trozos de madera oscura. Se escucharon sonidos de barbillas abriéndose cuando tres hombres comenzaron a pelear a su alrededor, sin guantes ni algún otro objeto extra, solo se golpeaban con los puños desnudos y las piernas extendidas. Dennis, que apartó la mirada de los luchadores, notó que había un colchón viejo con una esponja a forma de arena de luchas. Incluso miró a través de los sacos de arena y las sencillas sillas.

**"Dennis ¿No has luchado como es debido?"**

Dennis negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Yanar. _¿Cuántas veces ha respondido a las preguntas estúpidas de todos?_ Los tres hombres todavía movían los puños y limpiaban el piso con su propio cuerpo. Estaban rodando. No era terrible solo por el rugido que golpeaba su piel, sino también por las veces en que golpeaban las paredes. Algo brutal y violento, sin reglas. Y entonces... **¡Pam!** El puño de Yanar voló en un instante y Dennis, que no lo había esperado, comenzó a vomitar una tos seca en un instante. Se cayó, y la parte posterior de su brazo se frotó con una piedra y se raspó. Como si la mandíbula que había sido golpeada por Yanar cayera de su cráneo, sentía como dolía y punzaba de tal manera que seguramente ya se había hinchado. En el segundo golpe, sus labios estallaron porque también había sido golpeado por Jesaja justo ayer. Su camiseta arrugada se cubrió de polvo y de sangre cuando Dennis gritó y escupió en líquido que le llenaba la boca. _El cemento se volvió rojo oscuro a los pies de Yanar._

**"¡Dennis! ¡Despierta!"**

Fue antes de que Dennis incluso levantara la cabeza, que Yanar lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo sacudió

**"¡Esta escuela será muy diferente de la puta escuela donde fuiste!"**

Yanar escupió el cigarrillo que había estado masticando. Apretó sus puños hasta que la sangre en el dorso de su mano comenzó a palpitar y luego, volvió a arremeter contra Dennis, quien instintivamente solo levantó los puños hacia su rostro. Como le había dicho a Yanar, todos los ejercicios de Dennis habían sido trotar y nadar. Sin embargo, cuando era adolescente, hizo muchas cosas que disfrutaba, _incluyendo una sexualidad sincera_...

Jesaja quería que retrocediera, y lo supo cuando miró el torpe puño de Yanar volver hacía él.


	27. 22

La gruesa mano de Yanar aplaudió un par de veces, _como la campana que anunciaba el final de la primera clase._ El maestro despiadado desapareció de inmediato en algún lugar pero, Dennis, amoratado e hinchado, no pudo ni siquiera mover un simple dedo. Estaba respirando, acostado y tembloroso en el suelo de cemento mientras escupía la sangre que se juntaba en su boca. Se había quedado viendo el techo gris un rato y después, escuchó el claro sonido de unos zapatos acercándose. _La sonrisa de Yanar apareció en su escenario compuesto por un techo vacío._ Le puso una bolsa de hielo en la cara.

**"Es hielo, solo es hielo. Tranquilo".**

Dennis agarró la bolsa de hielo y lentamente, levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta sentarse. Cada parte comenzó a crujir de dolor. Sus cejas doradas, enredadas en sangre, se arrugaron ferozmente y luego, simplemente abrió la boca y soltó un gemido.

**"Um... ¿Es esto algo que Jesaja pidió también?"**

**"Lo es ¿Pero dijiste que solo trotas y haces natación?"**

Yanar se sentó junto a Dennis y se cepilló el cabello rizado y húmedo.

**"Aprendí artes marciales en la secundaria."**

**"¡Pues con razón! Han pasado más de diez años."**

**"¡O tal vez es porque eres un loco!"**

**"Oh, insultas ¡Ya insultas!"**

Yanar sacudió los hombros y comenzó a reírse mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Dennis sintió un dolor en la piel y los músculos incluso con el menor de los movimientos. Entrecerró las cejas y apretó los molares con fuerza una vez más...

**"Al principio, duraste diez minutos. ¡Pero mira, Dennis! ¡No te desmayaste!"**

**"Tal vez lo haga ahora".**

**"Jajaja ¡Vamos, hombre! Estás aprendiendo rápidamente. Ahora entiendo la razón por la que Jesaja parece tan entusiasmado contigo."**

**"Yanar. ¿Qué es "Pyotr"?**

Dennis, que ni siquiera sonrió ante los elogios de su maestro, preguntó por esto tan pronto como su cabeza oscurecida recuperó sus sentidos _¿Qué es el 'Pyotr' y por qué hacía que se pusieran pálidos?_

**"Realmente no sabes nada. ¿Qué hacías antes de convertirte en "hijo"?"**

**"Solamente... Viví una vida normal".**

**"Entonces ¿Por qué seguiste a Jesaja?"**

**"No pude evitarlo".**

**"¡No pude evitarlo!"** Yanar bajó la mano del hombro de Dennis. Sacó un cigarrillo y preguntó: **"¿Tienes alguna debilidad por Jesaja?"**

**"..."**

**"Porque te tiene atrapado".**

Dennis se llevó la bolsa de hielo casi derretida a la barbilla. Las gotas de agua fluyeron hasta caer en su cuello pálido.

**"¿Qué debilidad es? Me pregunto ¿Debilidad por el amigo de tu ciudad natal? ¿Debilidad familiar?"**

**"... A los otros hijos parecen gustarle mucho Jesaja... ¿Tú tienes una mala relación con él?"**

**"¿Y qué si tengo una mala relación con él?"** La vanidad de Yanar se mezcló con el humo del cigarrillo **. "No tenemos que tragarnos, solo protegernos el uno al otro. Gracias a él, ya sea que mate o rompa alguna regla, mi padre solo me regaña con una o dos palabras. Algo similar a las palmaditas en la espalda".**

**"¿Por qué se defienden tanto?"**

**"No es algo que te importe."**

**"¿Está relacionado con el "Pyotr"?"**

**"No puedo decir nada".**

Yanar, que apretó el cigarrillo contra el piso de cemento, se estiró.

**"No te ofrecí nada porque tenía miedo de que fueras a vomitar, pero ¿Tienes hambre?"**

**"No."**

**"Yo si tengo hambre. Bajemos."**

**"¿Cuándo vas a hablarme del "Pyotr"?"**

**"¡Cuando hablo de eso mi apetito solo baja! Estoy realmente hambriento, primero bajemos".**

Los dedos de Yanar bajaron la bolsa de hielo hasta ponerla en el muslo de Dennis. Dennis respiró hondo, se puso de rodillas y comenzó entonces a buscar sus zapatos.

Como ocurrió cuando llegó, había un montón de voces sonando desde abajo e incrementando considerablemente en algunas áreas. Mientras arrastraba los pies, Dennis, que bajaba las escaleras como un zombie, captó de inmediato la mirada de un hombre que había comenzado a gritar:

**"¡Estás vivo!"**

Había caras conocidas y también un montón de caras extrañas, sin embargo, el único punto visible para él desde todas las direcciones de la casa, _era el que tenía ese cabello negro y esas manos increíblemente blancas_. Dennis comenzó a buscar un asiento vacío en el sofá.

**"Dennis, ¡Toma una cerveza!"**

Hazan le entregó una botella de alcohol, pero se negó de inmediato. Su garganta se sentía rasposa. No había comido en todo el día, pero no tenía sed y ni siquiera estaba sintiendo hambre. Solo quería descansar y dormir para siempre... Colocó su espalda en un lugar suave y dejó que todos sus nervios se estiraran un momento. Cerró los ojos profundamente y luego los abrió. De inmediato, _aparecieron frente a él las enormes pupilas grises de Jesaja_. Algunos de sus flequillos negros bajaban hasta su frente y cuidadosamente acomodada unos cuantos pelos detrás de sus orejas de vez en cuando. Su camisa azul marino y los jeans negros que tenía encima estaban limpios, sin arrugas, y los zapatos negros en sus pies brillaban sin ninguna pizca de polvo. Se sentó a su lado, con sus largas piernas cruzadas en una posición arrogante y las manos inquietas en sus bolsillos. Los hombres que los rodeaban le gritaban constantemente, le ofrecían alcohol o vino y Jesaja bebía y bebía y en muy contadas ocasiones, abría la boca para reír o murmurar. Parecía la escena de una reunión de fans de un actor descarado.

**"¡Jesaja! ¿De verdad le presentaste a ese alemán a tu padre?**

Todos se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz, que escupía la palabra _"alemán"_ como si le diera mucho asco. Era un hombre calvo que parecía especialmente hostil.

**"Así es. Dennis es un hijo".**

**"¿Qué haces con un puto alemán?"**

Las palabras del hombre, con el ceño fruncido y las cejas erizadas, fueron descaradas y grotescas. Como si quisiera restregarlas en la cara de Dennis.

**"Ozan, ¿Odias a Dennis?"**

**"¡Todos los alemanes son traidores! Jesaja, tú lo sabes..."**

**"¿Qué sé?"**

El foco de sus ojos grises penetró en Ozan.

 **"Dominique, Linus, Emil, ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Todos estuvieron a punto de darnos un balazo!"** Ozan gritó, aunque fue una voz más baja que la de antes. Tocando el final de su larga barba trenzada, empezó. **"Y si no, entonces tu memoria está mal".**

La mano suave de Jesaja, que se levantó, golpeó la mano gruesa que estaba bajando por su barba.

 **"No, Ozan."** Jesaja envolvió la barba de Ozan con la punta de su dedo índice. **"El único que recibió un disparo fue Dominique, Linus murió después de ser empalado contra la pared. Emil murió porque el cuchillo estaba atascado en su ombligo ¿Verdad?"**

**"De todos modos, ¡Todos los alemanes son traidores por igual!"**

**"Sí, entonces, ¿Eso significa que Dennis es un traidor?"**

**"¡Es obvio! Ahora, parece un hombre de confianza porque fue golpeado por Yanar, pero pronto, se revelará ¡Va a explotar! Y en Grunewald** **_(uno de los más ricos distritos de la ciudad de Berlín)_ ** **¡Va a comenzar a beber vino europeo mientras se burla de nosotros y se acuesta con putas!"**

Ozan insultó con entusiasmo a Dennis sin tomar aliento.

**"¿Eres un payaso todo el tiempo o solo recientemente?"**

Jesaja se rió y preguntó, soltando la barba de Ozan. Mientras tanto, Dennis, que escuchaba en silencio, quería aplaudir la imaginación de Ozan. Fue un sentimiento extraño y un pensamiento de que era muy divertido. Lo de ir a Grunewald y tomar buen vino. Era un reencuentro con un padre vivo y una vida de sacerdote lo que deseaba y para hacer eso, no podía salir corriendo y definitivamente no podía ni pensar en quejarse con la policía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, _seguir con Jesaja hasta ver en donde terminaba_.

**"¡Sí, sí, deberías haberlo visto también! ¿Por qué arrastraste a ese tipejo a nuestra casa? ¿Porque es tu amigo de tu ciudad natal?**

**"Ozan, si Dennis nos traiciona yo lo mataré como siempre lo he hecho."** Jesaja, con la cabeza levantada, dejó la botella en manos de un chico que se tomó el resto. **"Solo confía."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Mira a Dennis."**

Ozan volvió la cabeza hacia Dennis y lo miró sin comprender.

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Dennis ha logrado abrir los ojos después de cada prueba. No se ha desmayado ni una sola vez".**

**"¡Todos pueden hacer eso!"**

**"Ozan, ¿Cuántos minutos duraste en tu primera clase antes de desmayarte?"**

Los labios de Ozan, que estaban bien abiertos, se cerraron rápidamente.

 **"¿Treinta minutos?"** La cara roja de Ozan se enrojeció, dijo: **"Oh, tal vez menos..."** En un sonidito que hacía difícil escucharlo.

**"Yanar, ¿Cuántos minutos duró tu primera clase con Ozan?"**

Preguntó Jesaja, con la cara apuntando directamente hacía él. Yanar, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza en silencio lejos de la multitud, abrió la boca con una mirada sombría.

**"Tres minutos."**

**"¡Jajaja!"**

Al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaban, los hombres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas con un fuerte impulso que les hacía parecer como si fueran a estallar. Ozan, incluso con una complexión tan pesada, resopló igual a un niño pequeño. _Dennis se sintió regocijado y trató de no sonreír_. Incluso él se estaba divirtiendo.

Jesaja se levantó de un salto. Su sombra se proyectó sobre esa cabeza calva y también en la horrible barba de Ozan. Tomó otra cerveza y la elevó en el aire mientras gritaba: **"¡Por los tres minutos de Ozan!"**

**"¡Salud!"**

Alguien gritó también y luego ¡Chaeng! Varias botellas de cerveza chocaron entre sí antes de comenzar a vertir el alcohol en sus gargantas como si fuera pura agua. Sin embargo, cuando finalizaron, Jesaja tomó la botella y, de un momento para otro, golpeó la cabeza calva de Ozan con demasiada fuerza.

**"¡Ahhhh!"**

Ozan cayó al suelo y se agarró la frente ensangrentada. Jesaja arrojó casualmente la botella de cerveza a la izquierda y ocasionó que el vidrio volara y se pegara a la pared con un fuerte estallido y un _**"Ozan",**_ que se había pronunciado en una voz relajada...

**"¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de imponer tus ideas conmigo?"**

Jesaja pateó el hombro de Ozan hasta que lo colocó de espaldas y simplemente dobló las piernas y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Un puño blanco golpeó el puente de su nariz. 

**"¡Ahhhh!"**

Ozan luchó en vano.

**"¿Quieres hablar?"**

La sangre brotó de la nariz de Ozan ante los golpes sucesivos mientras la articulación de su puño blanco se volvía increíblemente rojizo.

**"Entonces habla."**

La sangre salpicó debido al aplastamiento de la cara de Ozan. Su camiseta estaba manchada y la cara de Jesaja también.

**"Ozan, mi hermano".**

Aunque Ozan ya no luchaba, la violencia de Jesaja continuó. La sangre que se había acumulado en una pequeña protuberancia de su piel salpicó en todas direcciones y fluyó incluso hasta el suelo.

**"Habla y ruega que te salve."**

La barba negra del hombre estaba llena de sangre y podía verse a la perfección su cara aplastada. Nadie sabía si Ozan respiraba o si se había detenido por completo al igual que la respiración de todos los espectadores.

**"¿Eh? Ozan..."**

Jesaja, que se inclinó hasta poner las orejas en su nariz, hizo una voz tranquila como si de pronto se hubiese arrepentido. Sin embargo, _no fue el final._ Tomó la cabeza de Ozan con ambas manos y la estampó contra el suelo varias veces hasta que el sonido fue verdaderamente insoportable. Varios hombres cerraron los ojos y gruñeron en lugar de Ozan y al cabo de unos segundos, el silencio finalmente regresó... Los hombres levantaron los párpados temblorosos y abrieron los ojos. _Ozan era como una sandía que había caído de un edificio muy alto_. Varios de los que vieron su cráneo comenzaron a arquear y muchos otros decidieron que era mejor no mirar su cuerpo. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados en Jesaja y su extraña risa.

 **"Ja, mi corazón late tan rápido."** Jesaja se puso de pie con un gesto ligero, como una pluma, hablando con descaro y limpiando una cara que estaba llena de sangre. **"¿Ustedes creen que Ozan tenía razón? ¿Dennis va a traicionarnos? Adelante. Hablen."**

**"..."**

Todos guardaron silencio.

**"Adnan, dime tú. ¿Qué piensas de Dennis?"**

Jesaja señaló a un hombre con cabeza rapada y un tatuaje de una espada en el cuello.

**"Yo... Yo no pienso en nada."**

**"Correcto."**

Su zapato negro resbaló en un charco de sangre que crecía en el suelo. Parecía estar muy disgustado con esta suciedad en la punta así que arrugó la frente.

**"Pe-Ho, dime tú."**

**"Yo no sé nada. No sé nada, Jesaja."**

**"Eh. ¿Yanar?**

Yanar tenía una expresión muy rencorosa, pero como muchos hombres, no podía hablar correctamente sin sentir que iba a vomitar.

**"Yanar, dime".**

Yanar, que estaba en la esquina, llegó de inmediato frente a Jesaja. _Los hijos esperaban que estuviera cuerdo_. Perder dos hermanos a la vez no era algo que quisieran y era un hecho que Yanar no estaba en buenos términos con él después de que lo venciera. Todo se había vuelto en algo mucho peor cuando Kaplan, quien regañó a Yanar por actuar de una manera tan errática, dijo: **_"En el futuro, no hagas eso. Porque no puedes contra él."_**

Yanar dio otro paso.

**"Jesaja."**

**"Por favor, no luches."**

El sonido de los hijos, murmurando nerviosos o tragando saliva, se escuchaba claramente por todas partes. Yanar era lo suficientemente hábil como para saber que era una situación peligrosa pero, no había probabilidad segura en la locura de ese hombre.

**"El padre estará triste".**

A diferencia de las expectativas de los demás, Yanar no estaba enojado.

**"Le ofrecí una oportunidad a Ozan. Padre lo entenderá".**

**"..."**

Jesaja se acercó a Yanar, sacando un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole otro antes de comenzar a buscar también el encendedor.

**"Si haces cosas como estas siempre, solo vas a ponernos en riesgo".**

Jesaja no dijo nada, solo se apretó las cejas con la mano que tenía el cigarrillo hasta terminar mezclando humo con su suspiro.  
Yanar comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Gritó: **"¡Dennis!"** Y se aproximó al hombre que estaba endurecido como una estatua de piedra. Dennis, sin desmayarse ni vomitar, observó todo de principio a fin. Él era como un niño que había visto una película de terror por primera vez en su vida, abrumado por el horror hasta el punto en que estaba palido. Lo que realmente había visto, _era la diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra._ Tal vez, se trataba de las puertas del infierno que solo había encontrado impreso en la Biblia.

**"¡Dennis, despierta!"**

**"..."**

Yanar, que había masticado un filtro de cigarrillo, le palmeó la carne de la mejilla a Dennis y tal como estaba, lo arrastró frente a Ozan y también frente a Jesaja. Dennis fue arrojado a un charco de sangre pero, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, Yanar miró primero a Jesaja como si le pidiera su permiso. El hombre se rió y luego asintió. Inmediatamente después, _un puño voló hacia la barbilla de Dennis._

**"¡Dennis!"**

Cuando el dolor brilló en sus ojos y luego se apagó, Dennis se recuperó... _Y comenzó a darse cuenta de dónde había caído_. Sus manos temblaron.

**"Dennis, mira con atención. Porque Ozan murió por tu culpa".**

Yanar le agarró del cabello hasta provocar que Dennis viera el cuerpo aplastado frente a su nariz. Dijo:

**"¿Es por mí?"**

**"Oh, Dennis..."**

Jesaja, quien se rió de una pregunta desesperada, pronto comenzó a aplaudir dos veces para atraer la atención de los hermanos que se habían dispersado por otros lugares.

**"Reúnanse."**

En respuesta a las órdenes decisivas, los hombres caminaron lentamente de regreso. Habían tratado de evitar pisar la sangre de un hermano muerto, pero era en vano. Aquí y allá comenzaron a estamparse huellas rojas.

 **"Nosotros…"** Jesaja, quien confirmó que todos estaban enfocados en él, habló de nuevo. **"Somos una familia. Los hijos de un padre, un hermano el uno para el otro, una relación que debe fortalecerse, ¿Verdad?"**

 _"Sí, sí, sí, sí, por supuesto. Si no confiamos en nosotros ¿En quién? Porque somos es una familia."_ Las palabras de acuerdo sonaban como un diálogo interno a primera vista.

**"Pero Ozan odió, conspiró y despreció a Dennis, quien se convirtió en su hermano."**

Jesaja suspiró. Pero por la sonrisa en sus labios, el significado del suspiro no estaba claro.

**"Y yo no tengo la paciencia para eso."**

Jesaja, cuya voz parecía bastante nublada, pisó la cabeza de Ozan y lo aplastó hasta que los ojos del hombre se salieron. Los hermanos nunca miraron hacia el suelo, solo al rostro de Jesaja.

**"No importa cuán desafortunados sean los alemanes, por favor sean amables con Dennis".**

**"..."**

**"Por favor."**

Y cuando la súplica burlona terminó, _Dennis finalmente se desmayó._


	28. 23

Dennis abrió los ojos, aunque no era como si sus párpados hinchados estuvieran bien cerrados de todas maneras. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo, pero el ojo derecho, el que había sido menos golpeado por Yanar, solamente podía abrirse hasta la mitad. Su cuerpo entero parecía tener surcos profundos y sus nervios estaban como lijados con metal. Para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo tuvo que pasar un tiempo considerable y era difícil incluso extender los brazos para sostener una cabeza que se caía hacia atrás. Entonces, de repente, mirando detenidamente a su alrededor, notó que el polvo de cemento y los rastros de pared habían desaparecido. La sangre de Ozan tampoco estaba ya... Dennis cerró los ojos, miró hacía arriba y oró por el hombre. Lo había visto por primera vez ayer, era un tipo que estaba claramente desequilibrado, pero no importaba. _No tenía sentido estar enojado con los muertos_. Cuando recordaba a Ozan, que estaba al borde de una terrible muerte, y a su asesino, aplastándole la cabeza, se estremecía tanto que incluso podía sentir a sus pulmones apretarse. _Jesaja aplastó a Ozan igual a si fuera una mosquita_. Y no solo él estaba asombrado, los otros espectadores parecían no saber que hacer.   
Hoy, el clima estaba soleado y la luz anaranjada entraba a raudales por la ventana semi abierta, _pero Dennis sentía muchísimos escalofríos aún así._ Jesaja nunca fue normal en la adolescencia, es solo que no había sido nunca tan terrible. Fue expulsado de la escuela por buscar pelea, se drogaba y tomaba a cada hora de cada día pero, al menos todavía podía decir que era un humano...

**Ya no lo pensaba así.**

Dennis, recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama de hierro, murmuró con la frente en alto: **"Jesaja."**

Hoy no había nada especial en la casa del asesino. Era como si estuviera escondiendo al dueño que había derramado docenas de litros de sangre en el pasado tras sus paredes. El tapiz era perfectamente blanco y parecía que la temperatura en la habitación podía calentar a cualquier ser viviente. Había, por supuesto, _algo particularmente irónico en las paredes blancas y las cálidas temperaturas de la guarida de la bestia_. Su nariz se estaba derritiendo, había un olor dulce en las prendas. Algo parecido al aroma de la manzanilla.... Champú. **Su champú.** La verdad es que se había enamorado de Jesaja de un modo increíblemente intenso cuando era un adolescente, y ese sentimiento se había vuelto aún más atroz que hace diez años.

Cuando los ojos de Dennis se entrecerraron, como si quisieran perderse en esa esencia espesa, Jesaja entró en la habitación, con el pelo mojado y goteando hasta el suelo.   
Al igual que las huellas de la muerte de Ozan, el cuerpo de Jesaja se había aseado tanto que casi brillaba.

**"Buenos días, Dennis."**

Saludando, Jesaja inclinó la taza de café que tenía entre las manos hasta que el vapor terminó por subir hasta su boca.

**"Asesino."**

**"Gracias. ¿Eso significa que ya vamos a empezar a hablarnos con apodos tiernos? Buenos días, mi amor".**

La respuesta al fuerte desprecio, fue sarcástica.

**"Mataste a alguien ¿Y está bien para ti?"**

**"Recién te lo dije todo cuando me confesé".**

**"Una idiotez como esa..."**

Dennis murmuró, cubriéndose la cara.

 **"Era real…"** Jesaja, que había estado bebiendo café con una expresión evidentemente apagada, se acercó a la cómoda que le llegaba la cintura y colocó la taza justo encima. **"Yo nunca miento, Dennis."**

Jesaja susurró esto rápidamente y después abrió el armario. Tomó un par de camisas y pantalones que estaban colgados en perchas negras, y luego los aventó todos contra el suelo.

**"Jesaja"**

Jesaja solo miró por la puerta del armario:

**"Dime."**

**"¿Qué es "Pyotr"?"**

Sus ojos grises se volvieron hacia adelante por un momento y luego descendieron lentamente hasta caer en él. Cerró la puerta del armario y luego tomó una taza que ya no estaba tan caliente.

**"¿Tus nuevos hermanos te dijeron algo?"**

**"Sí."**

**"No se siente bien que vean en mi historia tan al fondo".**

**"Es tu culpa por ser popular entre los hermanos".**

**"Solo diré que es el pasado".**

Dennis no se dejó llevar por la extraña manera de hablar de Jesaja. Estaba decidido:

**"Jesaja ¿Qué es "Pyotr"?**

Jesaja se acercó a la cama y se sentó con las piernas extendidas. Los antebrazos de las dos personas se tocaron y aunque Dennis se apresuró a alejarse, Jesaja solo le contestó con una sonrisa que fue claramente ridícula.

Después de un sorbo de café, volvió a abrir la boca:

**"Dennis, ¿Hasta dónde has oído?"**

**_"Hace seis años, "Emil" murió y por eso el "Pyotr" sucedió"._ **

**"¿Y?"**

**_"Un "Pyotr" no se olvidará incluso después de sesenta años."_ **

**"¿Y...?"**

**"Aparentemente, cuando hablan del "Pyotr" se les va el hambre."**

**"Pues allí lo tienes, de nada".**

**"Dime más."**

_Esa era una orden._

**"** **Denny** **".** Con la taza nuevamente sobre el buró, Jesaja se enfrentó a los ojos increíblemente azules de Dennis. Era una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para contar las pestañas del otro. **"Te ves muy sexy hablando de eso".**

**"No juegues".**

**"Lo digo en serio."**

**"Dime qué es "Pyotr"?".**

**"¿Por qué tienes curiosidad por eso?"**

**"Jesaja."** Dennis miró más de cerca, hasta que las dos puntas de narices se tocaron **"Ya no quiero estar decepcionado de ti. No quiero pensar..."**

Jesaja extendió la mano para tocar los labios de Dennis. Era su forma de pedir silencio.

**"¿Quieres saber que clase de basura soy?"**

**"Así es."**

**"Hay otras maneras ¿Sabes?"** Con la punta de la nariz, pinchó suavemente la mejilla de Dennis cuando le dio un beso. Cerró los ojos, recorrió cada parte de su piel helada y luego se pegó a sus orejas para susurrar: **"Puedes convertirte en la misma basura que yo".**

Los dedos, que corrían suavemente por su cabeza, agarraron de repente su cabellera rubia de manera descarada. La mandíbula de Dennis se abrió y permitió que la lengua de Jesaja bajara ahora hasta lamer la abolladura que se formaba debajo de su barbilla.

**"Así no vas a decepcionarte..."**

**"Jesaja..."**

**"** **Denny** **..."**

**"Hablame sobre el "Pyotr"."**

La terquedad de Dennis no sabía de provocaciones. Tampoco parecía conocer sobre peligros. Soltando su cabello rubio, Jesaja barrió nerviosamente sus mejillas y su cuello. _Como si fuera un gatito recién_ _amaestrado_. En el mueble junto a la cama, sacó uno de los paquetes de cigarrillos y se puso uno en la boca.

 **"Te lo diré,** **Denny** **."** Jesaja, quien habló de una manera considerablemente relajada, encendió uno de sus cigarrillos y dijo: **"Pero entonces tú también tendrás que responderme algunas cosas."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Dennis respondió con facilidad. No tenía nada que ocultar así que cualquier cosa que preguntara Jesaja, parecía ser algo fácilmente manejable.

**"Manten tu promesa."**

**"Lo haré."**

El humo del cigarrillo comenzó a hacer ondas en el aire. El rostro de la otra persona se volvió borroso por un momento y cuando finalmente todo se tranquilizó, Jesaja comenzó la historia.

 **"Pyotr era un rey en** **Gorzow** **Wielkopolski** _ **(región de Polonia)**_. **Algo así como un jugador importante".**

**"¿De la mafia?"**

**"Ajá"**

Sus ojos grises estaban húmedos y oscuros, como si estuvieran siguiendo recuerdos.

**"Teníamos hambre. No había suficiente arroz, o pan o víveres de ningún tipo".**

**"..."**

**"En ese momento, nuestra "casa" no era tan rica como lo es ahora así que nadie volteaba la mirada en nuestra dirección para ofrecernos una mano. Si no intentabamos conseguir cualquier cosa, moriríamos de hambre. Era triste ¿Cómo íbamos a sobrevivir más de una semana? Ni padre ni los hermanos ni yo éramos suficientes."**

Jesaja, quien fingió estar triste por un tiempo, volvió a poner una mirada normal cuando continuó con la historia.

" **Entonces, antes de morirnos de hambre, hice un plan para conseguir la comida de Pyotr. La comida que nos había negado Pyotr incluso cuando comenzamos a rogar... Aunque claro, todos estaban en contra."**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Deben haberle tenido mucho miedo."**

**"..."**

**"En fin, me fui de casa esa noche, diciendo que estar rodeado de cobardes era algo molesto para mí y que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos otra vez. Claro, era una mentira. Pero no quería que me malinterpretaran después así que le escribí una carta a mi padre.** _**"Voy a comer a casa de Pyotr. Nuestro cuartel es tan pobre que vamos a morir si no hacemos algo."** _ **Así tal cual."**

Jesaja arrojó los cigarrillos que había fumado, dentro de su taza de café.

**"En medio de Kamien Wielki,** **_(una pequeña ciudad polaca adyacente a la frontera con Alemania)_ ** **vivía un amigo mío. Quiero decir, no era mi amigo en ese entonces pero después de eso nos volvimos exageradamente cercanos... Se llamaba Tony. Era un fanático de la recolección de armas y tenía unas bombas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial."**

**"Ya..."**

Dennis respondió como si se enfrentara a un niño que leía un libro de cuentos.

**"Le dije que iba a matar a Pyotr, así que Tony me dijo** **_"Matalo sin dejar rastro"_ ** **Y me ofreció... Wow, un montón de cosas. Una granada de mano, pistolas, una metralleta Thompson y... Oh, todavía tengo la metralleta. En el armario ¿Quieres verla?"**

**"No, sigue hablando".**

**"De acuerdo."** Jesaja, que sacó un cigarrillo nuevo, encendió el fuego y luego tomó unos sorbos en silencio antes de hablar otra vez. **"Era el 31 de diciembre".**

**"¿Ese día?"**

**"Ujum."**

Una mano sin cigarrillo envolvió la muñeca de Dennis. Dennis no evitó el toque en absoluto.

**"Pyotr tuvo una fiesta de año nuevo para celebrar el paso del tiempo. Habían venido muchas personas, no te imaginas. Los chicos de Pyotr, sus amigos, sus niños, ancianos..."**

**"¿Cómo entraste en la casa de Pyotr? ¿No había alguien que vigilara?"**

Dennis, que estaba escuchando en silencio, preguntó de repente.

**"Hablé algunas palabras en polaco, así que me dejaron entrar".**

_¿Los extranjeros que ni siquiera fueron invitados a la casa del jefe de la mafia podían entrar tan fácilmente?_ Dennis no creyó la respuesta de Jesaja. Pero al escuchar la conclusión del caso, Dennis se quedó callado y asintió.

**"Pyotr tenía un gusto obvio. Formó un buffet bastante extravagante y se reunió con todos en el jardín para beber champán. Tocaron una maldita canción para todos y también prepararon un escenario para una orquesta mientras Pyotr parecía escabullirse todo el tiempo, comiendo y comiendo."**

Sus dedos fríos y delgados apretaron el hueso de la muñeca de Dennis.

**"Estaba muy enojado."**

**"..."**

**"Mis hermanos morían de hambre... Algunos enfermaron, en la calle no había nada y nosotros habíamos ido allí un sinfín de veces, llorando y sufriendo para que él nos respondiera siempre que tampoco tenía nada que ofrecer."**

**"…"**

**"Y padre..."**

Los pulcros dientes delanteros masticaron el filtro del cigarrillo.

**"Bastardos polacos, riendo delante de mí. Estaba muy enojado, realmente enojado".**

Los dedos, que jugaban con los huesos de la muñeca de Dennis, treparon y empezaron a frotarle entonces el dorso del brazo.

**"Tiré una granada de mano".**

**"..."**

**"Dado que la mayoría de ellos estaban reunidos frente al escenario, murieron muy deprisa. Salieron volando y aterrizaron a unos centímetros de mi".**

La punta recta de su uña presionó contra el codo de Dennis y lo arañó.

**"Me sentí... Como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta ¿Sabes? Porque el número de cabezas y el número de cuerpos no coincidían. Y yo solo recuerdo estar pensando, "Pyotr" y "Pyotr" una y otra vez mientras veía la sangre. Algunos de los tipos no tenían cuerpo. No encontré el cuerpo de Pyotr así que aventé otra granada al final. Todos murieron."**

**"… ¿Todos?"**

**"Sí, todos los que estaban allí. Pyotr, los chicos, los viejos, los niñitos, los hombres, las mujeres, todos acabaron muertos."**

**"¿Cuántos?"**

**"Cuando tiré la segunda granada ya eran unas cincuenta y luego, utilicé el arma... Lo siento."**

El interior de su pecho tembló y luego se le puso la piel de gallina.

**"¿No vino la policía?"**

**"Denny, a la medianoche del 1 de enero, había fuegos artificiales y petardos de casa en casa. Este era el corazón de Polonia."**

Arrojó una colilla más a la taza.

**"Pyotr también compró petardos, y pensé que hubiera sido un desperdicio si no los utilizaba así que hice estallar algunos. Después, descansé hasta que llegó mi padre. Le había dicho que viniera a recogerme... Debió haberse sorprendido, todo con sangre, con una pistola. Oh, pero ¿Erkan dejó caer el arma que tenía cuando me encontró? No puedo recordar".**

**"..."**

**"Denny, eso es lo que un "Pyotr" significa. Por eso tiene su nombre".**

Jesaja terminó la historia de una manera que parecía más bien, el final de una película tonta. Unas cincuenta personas, reventadas con una granada de mano y decenas de personas a las que les había disparado con pistola. Una fiesta de año nuevo, decorada con sangre. **_"No puede olvidarse incluso después de sesenta años" "A veces está en mis sueños" "Tengo mal sabor después de escucharlo."_** Las opiniones de los hombres sobre el Pyotr no fueron exageradas.

**"Jesaja ¿Cómo es que incluso después de hacer eso estás frente a mí?"**

Jesaja sonrió.

**"Denny, ¿No puedes creerlo porque me quieres mucho? No te preocupes, nada puede pasarme."**

Jesaja, elevándose de hombros, simplemente sonrió.

**"Exacto ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso y seguir como si todo estuviera bien?"**

**"Ve a la comisaría y pregunta".**

Jesaja, que dejó de jugar con los brazos y los codos del hombre a su lado, terminó con los dedos justo en la línea de su sien. Le quitó el sudor.

**"Pero lo que dije es cierto. No oirás nada, y ni mil pruebas tuyas ocasionarían que me atraparan jamás".**

**"Sí, no estoy seguro".**

Dennis empujó la mano que le estaba barriendo la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de conmoción y desprecio pero como si fuera muy gracioso, Jesaja solo enarcó las cejas y levantó la boca.

**"Denny, ¿Crees que me esposarán por matar a la mafia? No. ¡Ni siquiera fue algo que saliera en las noticias! A la policía le gusta este juego de limpiarnos entre nosotros. E incluso si hubiera matado a cientos y no a docenas ese día, habría recibido por mucho una notificación".**

Jesaja miró la hora y se tocó la frente. Dennis tenía mucho que saber pero no podía darse el lujo de explicarle a detalle. Ahora, incluso con una sola historia, había pasado una hora y eso significaba que iba tarde al encuentro con Kaplan. Además, seguro lo fastidiaría hasta tarde por haber matado a Ozan.

Se levantó de la cama, recogió la ropa que había tirado al suelo y se la metió en el cuerpo rápidamente. Y mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, le dijo a Dennis:

**"Recuerda tu promesa, Dennis. Debes responder todo lo que te pregunte."**

**"Lo sé."**

Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle que seguramente ni siquiera alcanzaría un día entero. Sabía que Dennis respondería a todas pero si lo haría con sinceridad... _Era un asunto diferente._


End file.
